Running Away
by Her.Real.Obsession
Summary: Bella is running from a life she should not have choosen. She catches a plane to London and sits next to a mysterious stranger and his family. He is beautiful, but she is plain. What can come of this? DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight
1. Running Away

-1-

It is just like me to be late. I cannot believe that I forgot my passport and had to turn around. This time I know I have no choice but to get away. At least I got lucky and traffic wasn't that bad. Everyone must be at that big football game too. It was a little cloudy today but the rain kept away. I can't imagine what would have happened if it rained. Just keep reminding yourself Bella, you are lucky he took the invitation from his boss to go. What if he had come home early or decided not to go or what if it did rain. What if he…

"Excuse me Miss?"

The security guard snapped me out of my daydream, well, nightmare. Did he find me? What did I do? What could this guard want from me? "Ma'am, you are going to need to move through the line now. Take off your shoes and put them in the bin with your belonging." Oops, I already forgot I was standing in the security line. Come on Bella, you have to focus now. _Make it to the plane. Make it to the plane._ _Don't look back._

The airport seemed scarier this time. Maybe I am just paranoid. I thought I would feel the freedom course through my body as soon as I left with my stuff but I just…don't. This is what I have waited for! The moment where I was able to walk away from the man who said he cared for me. Who does that? Who shows love with a fist? Maybe I deserve that. Maybe I am the type of person who needs someone to keep her in line. I probably just wasn't listening enough or I wasn't giving 100%. I should go back…NO! This is what he wants, his voice to circulate through my head and prevent me from leaving. Bound to him by some unspoken vow. _Keep going. Don't look back. _I whispered to myself hoping the older woman next to me wouldn't think I was losing my mind. I smiled and she smiled that kind, Grandmother smile that I needed to build my courage to leave this place.

"Final boarding for Flight 748 to London at gate 23B. Final boarding for Flight 748 to London at gate 23B."

The loud speaker was mocking me. I was at gate 5A. _"Stupid girl, you're never going to make it anyway. Just turn around. Come home and I will show you what love is…"_ I hate his voice. If I don't run now, I may never live until tomorrow. _Run Bella_ I thought as I passed gate 14B, _you are almost free._

It just took a moment after gate 22B that I realized my shoelace had undone itself. I am cursed! There is no time to tie it but I can still make it, big steps! With gate 23A flying by I knew I was within reach of my freedom. _Oh no!_ I thought as my last step landed upon my left shoelace. My heart skipped a beat knowing what was to come, the floor meeting my face, for the second time today.

"Sh…" The word didn't even have time to come out before two hands grabbed me on my way to meet my carpeted destiny. Within seconds, I realized that I was standing rather than laying face down on the floor. It happened so fast. I raised my head and looked into the most beautiful golden eyes I have ever seen. It took my breath away and I felt as though time had stood still. He just looked at me with a concerned facial expression. He was still holding my waist. He was so…"Are you ok?" Oh, his voice was just as wonderful! It floated to my ears like a soft lullaby you would sing to soothe a baby to sleep. After another moment, I realized I was holding my breath. Releasing the built up pressure in my chest I noticed the door that led to my freedom was about to be closed. "No!" I shouted while I tore away from the arms that supported me. Rushing towards the gate, I threw my ticket at the attendant who was waiting with a smile. I ran down the hallway and jumped through the door of the airplane.


	2. Introductions

-2-

This was it. I had made it. I located my seat in first class. I was so late in getting a ticket I couldn't get a coach seat. I would find a way to repay Mike Newton as soon as I could. He was a good friend and didn't even ask questions when I told him I was leaving. His eyes were sad but I knew he understood I was running away from that guy. I remember giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. I hope he forgives me.

Almost every seat was filled in first class except for two. I was lucky to have no one sitting next to me so if I cried, no one would see me. As I threw myself into my seat I noticed a couple people looking at me. They were all so…beautiful. Similar features to the guy who…Oh shoot! I never even thanked him for preventing me from having some sort of unexplainable damage to my face. Quickly I stored my bag under the seat in front of me and bulked up. Across the isle a beautiful girl sat there. She was probably about my age but looked like a movie star. She was well dressed and had the cutest spiked, black hair. She turned and smiled at me. I quickly turned back to stare at the seat in front of me. This was going to be a long and lonely flight. Twelve hours. Too much time to think and remember. I never want to remember. Before I could continue my unwanted reminiscing, a wave of sweetness came my way as someone sat beside me.

"Hello again" He said as a smile crossed his face. I couldn't find the words to speak at that moment. Did I hit my head? I have never stared at someone this long before. It's starting to freak me out.

"Hi" was all I could get out. Hi? Really? I darted my eyes forward again hoping to slow my heart beat enough to get out another important comment. "Thank you" I finally muttered, slowly raising my head to meet his gaze. His smile was breath-taking. His face was a little pale but nothing a little sun wouldn't help. His eyes…

"Edward?" a high, song-like voice came from across the isle. That same, spiky-haired girl that smiled at me earlier was now smiling at the man sitting next to me. Her face looked like a porcelain dolls face with amazing features. Very similar to the man who was now sitting next to me. Maybe this was his wife or girlfriend. "I'm sorry, did you want to sit with each other?" I stated as I started to stand up but then was quickly knocked down as I hit my head on the ceiling. "Ouch!" this was going to be the longest, and most likely, most embarrassing flight ever. "No thank you, my sister Alice is sweet but rather annoying at times. Let her husband deal with her." Another porcelain face turned from behind the girl, Alice, and looked at Edward with a smile. "Why thank you dear brother!" He said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Alice turned and slapped him on the arm. It looked like it hurt but he didn't even flinch! I thought it was a little strange but then again, I am pretty weak so anything physical usually results in a bruise for me. He just smiled and sat back in his seat. She spoke again "Edward? Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Her smile was sweet and I noticed that her eyes were the same color as Edwards. She seemed to be holding in some excitement, she was sort of bouncing up and down in her seat but trying to contain herself. Edward's eyebrows began to furrow for a moment but then he turned to me. Our eyes met and my heart began to race. "Actually, we haven't formally met yet. My name is Edward Cullen"

I couldn't breathe. Everything around me was frozen. What am I supposed to do now…_think…think…come on, think Bella…_ "Bella!" I ended up shouting it at him. Some other people on the plane turned in their seats to look at me. He is going to think I need help or even worse, ask to change seats with someone! "I'm sorry. I am a little jumpy. I haven't flown before" I said while staring down at my hands. Just breathe Bella. Just 12 hours then he won't have to put up with me anymore. "Bella. It is very nice to meet you. Can I ask you something?" He wants to ask me something? I looked at him and wondered if this was the moment where he was going to ask me to sit somewhere else or not to bother him for the rest of the flight. "Of course" I said as calmly as I could. "You have never flown before, yet you pick a 12 hour flight to London?" He smiled a half smile and it made my heart skip a beat. I laughed a little and nodded and looked back down at my hands. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. I have always wanted to see things and I thought I would start there." He seemed pleased with my answer so I turned and looked out my window.


	3. Faint

-3-

I gripped the arms tighter as the engine roared. Why didn't I drive somewhere? Granted my truck was older and it probably would have given me away as I drove out of town, but still, flying? What was I thinking! My head started to spin a little as we accelerated into the sky. My heart was pounding so loud I could hear it in my ears. I felt the blood rush to my face and then it hit me, I have only been on an airplane for 20 minutes and I feel like this? What am I going to do for the next 11 hours and 40 minutes? Thoughts were swirling in my head and my knuckles were white as I squeezed harder on the armrest. I could hear that sweet girl Alice talking to Edward but I was too focused on not passing out that I couldn't understand what they were saying. "Bella, you need to breathe" Edwards voice drifted in to my ears and I immediately obeyed. I didn't know I had been holding my breathe so it was nice to have someone remind me of my bodies obligations. "Open your eyes" he said so close to me that I could feel his breath on my face. My eyes had been closed since the first moment the plane left the runway and at this moment, I wanted nothing more than to open them and see his face.

He looked at me with real concern on his face. His eyes were warm, like honey, and very welcoming. I stared for a moment until I could refocus on the situation. I looked at my hands and willed them to release the armrest but they just would not obey me. My breathing was irregular but I tried to control it. Mindlessly I turned to look out the window and down to the earth that was escaping farther and farther away from me. I remembered, at that moment, that I was deathly afraid of heights. "Edward, her head!" was the last thing I heard as my panicked breath took over my body and a cave of blackness took over my eyes as my head flung forward.

I could hear but I was not sure what had happened. Something cool was touching my forehead and another icy object was on my neck. A small groan escaped my lips as I heard Alice say "13 more seconds, Edward". Until what? Don't keep me in the dark, so to speak, Alice; I wanted to say to her. What was going to happen in 13 seconds? At that moment, my eyes opened and I looked at Edward. He was smiling that crooked smile that I was starting to become so fond of. His hand was on the back of my neck and a cold cloth that was on my head. Funny, his hand was colder than the cloth.

I noticed another man kneeling on the seat in front of me looking over at Edward. "Her heart is becoming steadier now. She will be just fine." His face was very similar to Edward and Alice's faces. Beautiful and pale, eyes like a golden sunrise. Next to him, another woman sat up and looked over at me. Related, they must all be related somehow.

"I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." His voice was gentle and calming. Esme's smile could brighten any room she walked in to. She looked at me as if she had known me prior to this flight. I couldn't help but smile back. Blood began to rush to my face as the embarrassment surfaced. Edward has just saved me from injury twice. I hope he has it in him for the remaining 11 hours and 28 minutes.

"Thank you again, Edward. I guess I should have driven."

"I hope your car is water proof?" Edward replied. Everyone laughed, including me realizing the ocean would prevent me from doing so. Their laughter was like a choir of angels singing. I never felt such warmth from people. I slowly pulled the cloth from my head and Edwards hand quickly removed from my neck. Esme and Carlisle turned and sat back down in their seats. I kept wondering if I would be able to survive this trip or if it would be better to lock my in with the luggage in hopes that I wouldn't injury myself or anyone else in the process.

"You are going to be fine, Bella" Alice's voice pulled me from own little world. She must have read the worry on my face. She gave me a reassuring smile and then returned to her seat.

"Edward, I don't even know you and you have been so kind to me. I can't thank you enough. I am sorry I have been so…" I sighed knowing that the words that were running through my mind couldn't describe how plain I really was. Not worth his time and here I was, embarrassing myself even more.

"It's nice to meet someone who is not pretending to be some thing she is not." Attractive? Smart? Graceful? No, I cannot pretend to be those things. I am that "friend" that guys never have to worry about. A good buddy.

"Well, I hope that I don't disturb you anymore, Edward. I will just sit quietly and let you enjoy your trip." I started to lean towards the window when Edward reach quickly in front of me, grab the window shade, and flung it down. It happened so fast, oddly fast, but I knew that my head was still not focusing completely yet so I must just be seeing crazy thing. His body froze in front of me and, for that moment, was so close to mine. His hand had left a tingling feeling on my neck from earlier that I wished I felt faint again as I would not have minded another comforting touch. He leaned back in his chair and I had to remind myself to breathe. His scent was so intoxicating. It was like walking into your house after a long vacation; you take a breath and know, at that moment, that you are finally home. He made me feel comfortable, like I could tell him everything, but I wouldn't. Why would something perfect care about something, or someone, so broken. I turned forward, got out some music to listen too, and slowly molded myself back into my first class chair. 11 hours and 8 minutes, I can do this.


	4. Music

Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story! Thank you for the lovely reviews as well. I am really writing for fun so I am sorry if things are not perfect. I did not expect any reviews at all so I am honored that you spent your time reading my little story. I will do my best to update fast as long as that is what you would like! Thank you again!!!

**Those who have decided to insult me and call me stupid, I am sorry you feel that way. I didn't know there were guidelines as to how I had to set up my paragraphs but I thought that I could just play around with what I was doing. Your perfection is too much for me!**

-4-

It didn't take very long for my eyes to wander over to Edwards face. He was reading a magazine but it didn't seem to hold much interest for him. He turned and caught me looking at him. I began to blush and quickly turned back to stare at the seat in front of me. I thought the music would help me think of other things but it just kept bringing me back to the guy sitting next to me. Every love song made me picture Edward sweeping me up in to his arms and carrying me off into the sunset. The sad songs would bring up thoughts of how he would break up with his girlfriend for me. He would have to have a girlfriend, right? I mean, he was gorgeous. Who wouldn't fall head over heels for this guy? I looked up again and he was staring at me with that crooked smile on his face.

"What are you listening to?"

"Umm, I don't even know." I giggled and pick up my MP3 player. I looked at the name and remembered it was something my mom told me to put on there when I visited her last month. She said it reminded her of when she was my age. I showed Edward the screen and I could see he was holding in a laugh. He took the MP3 player from my hand and started to look through my play lists. My heart started to beat faster as I couldn't remember everything that was on there and I was afraid he would find my taste in music rather immature and boring. The music changed quickly to an oldies song.

"This is one of my favorites," Edward said smiling. Charlie used to listen to this music at home so I added some things to my play lists to remind me of him. This was one of those. It made me smile and miss Charlie very much. I hadn't seen him in about three weeks since I moved in to my apartment. I talked to him on the phone but it wasn't the same. He had really grown on me when I decided to move in with him last year. I guess I thought I was ready for bigger and better things. _Sigh_. I was wrong…

Next thing I know the music has changed again except I had never heard this song before. I looked over and realized that Edward had pulled out his music player and had placed my headphone in it.

"I hope you don't mind," he said as he looked through his play lists for other songs. A new song came on, "This one was written by a man who fell in love with a woman he knew he could never have. If you listen closely, you can hear the sadness through the shift in music." I listened. There was passion in the music. It would build up and then you could almost feel the pain of the writer as the music pulls away. Like when you are so close to something you can just taste it, but then having it taken away in a flash. As soon as the song ended, a new song came on. Edward knew the story behind this song as well. This went on for a while but I never wanted it to end. When Edward would sit quietly, I would ask more questions about the writer, words, the meaning, anything to keep his mouth moving and his sweet breath to fall on my face. He knew so much about music, I wanted to learn it all.

"Edward, how do you know so much about music?"

"I have had a lot of time to learn about music. It is something that I found a passion for a while ago."

"That's really cool." I looked away trying to think of something more profound so say. Nothing came to my mind.

"Bella, what are your plans when you get to London." _Sigh_ I don't even know what I am going to do. Could I really tell him that I just ran away and I plan on living on the street because I don't have that much money? I was running. That's all I knew.

"I haven't really decided on my plans yet. I think I will just figure that out when I get there."

"Is there anything you are looking forward to seeing?" Sure, the inside of a hotel room would be nice with a big cozy bed and a shower would be great. Edward seemed to be holding something back. His eyes looked at me as if he saw right through the wall I was trying to build up.

"I don't really know." This was starting to get harder. I really didn't know what I was going to do and I was scared. My breathing started to pick up as I thought about what I just ran away from. I looked away from Edward as my heart picked up. I barely knew this guy and now I am running the risk of crying in front of him. I had to hold it back. He already knew I was a klutz but a crying klutz was probably too much. The tears started to well up in my eyes and all of the thoughts from home started to fill me with anger. I was mad at myself, I was mad at that jerk who hurt me, I was mad at Edward for being so nice to me.

"Are you ok, Bella?" His face was concerned and gentle. He was longing to understand what made me come on this airplane. It was almost as if he knew what I was trying to hide. He turned his body towards me to listen and it scared me. It physically hurt to hold it in. My body started to shake and my hands began to tremble. Why is he trying to be nice to me? I don't deserve it.

"Fine!" I snapped at him but my eyes stayed forward. That's when the tears fell. I turned my body towards the still closed window to hide my shame. I was an idiot. Edward cared but I didn't know why he cared because he shouldn't. He doesn't even know who I am. I attract losers who take what they wanted from me and leave me to hide in the corner. I left because of _him._ _He_ is the one who beat me until I crumbled to the ground and was too afraid to fight back. _He_ is the one who took my innocence from me even when I fought him that night. Because of _him,_ I was running away from everything I knew and everyone that I truly loved. Now here is someone who cares.

"_This guy just feels sorry for you. You ain't worth nothing!"_ His voice was painful in my ears and I couldn't block him out. The music was over and the rush of running away was fading. Now the reality was setting in. I was crumbling on an airplane in front of a man I didn't even know but wanted desperately to curl up into his arms and let him hold me until the nightmare ended. I have only known him for three hours but I knew I wanted Edward to save me.

­­­­­­­

I promise to try to update soon. Harsh reviews created writers block so I had a hard time with this one. I hope you enjoy!


	5. The Truth

_Your encouraging words are amazing! Thank you to everyone who took the time to review. You have made me jump for joy! Thank you again._

-5-

The wall of the airplane gave me no comfort and the tears would not stop. I was grateful that I was able to remain quiet. Maybe he wouldn't notice. _Of course he noticed_, I thought. _You just snapped at him for no reason_. I had to make up my mind. After this plane ride, I am sure that I would never see him again so I might as well tell him. Wait, what if he laughs at me or does not believe me. My head was spinning and I was lost and confused.

"Bella?" Why does his voice make my heart skip a beat? I slowly turned to him, wiping the tears with my sleeve. This was the time. I had to tell someone my secret.

"I…I'm sorry, Edward. You have been so kind to me and I had no reason to snap at you. I'm…running. I am on this plane because I had to run." His eyebrows began to furrow but he just nodded and waited for me to continue. I told him everything about the last two months. Moving in to my apartment, and meeting _him_. I went through the details surrounding the first couple of dates and then the moment _he_ moved in to my apartment while _his_ was being painted. The last week was the worst so I brushed over the details.

"He drank too much one night and I was 30 minutes late getting home from work. I should have called but I forgot to charge my cell phone. That's pretty typical of me. His fist let me know that I needed to call the next time I was thinking about being late." Edward's facial expression never changed. He just nodded and waited for me to continue but I wasn't sure if I could. The next part was going to be the hardest. I barely knew Edward but I felt like I could trust him. I looked down at my hands and just sat there. The tears fell on my sleeves. My breathing started to pick up again. I could see my hands trembling and I didn't know if I would be able to do this. I looked up at Edward and his warm, honey eyes invited me in.

"Two nights ago…he got drunk again. I was sleeping in my room and…" Edward put his hand on my shoulder. I could feel the coldness of his hand through my shirt. I looked at his hand and then Edward's face. My mind was swirling with what I was about to tell him but I was distracted by his touch. He quickly pulled his hand away. Why was he so cold? He pulled his eyes from mine and turned towards Alice. She just looked at him. I thought I saw her lips move but I couldn't be sure. I heard nothing. Only a moment passed and Edward looked back at me, then to my arms, then back at me. He couldn't have seen the bruises. What made him look there?

"Bella, I am so sorry that he did that to you." He knew. I didn't have to say the word, he just knew what happened. I looked at Alice and her eyes were caring and apologetic as well. Did she know? How could she?

"Edward, I didn't tell you this so you would feel sorry for me. Actually, I don't know why I told you. You just seem so…so…I don't know." I looked back towards the wall of the airplane. I was so confused. How can you meet someone in an airport and then, I mean, not fall in love but…at least I don't think. All I knew was that I was actually start falling for Edward. Is this what they call love at first sight?

"I am glad you were able to tell me, Bella. Is there anything I can do for you? Do you need anything?" He was very calm when he said these things and so genuine.

"You have already done too much for me, Edward."

"I don't feel like I have done enough, actually." He smiled at me and it took me a moment to catch my breath. I could feel the blood rushing to my face as I blushed. There was something about Edward that I couldn't figure out. It was almost like he was too perfect. There has to be something I am missing. I almost had to pinch myself because I thought I was dreaming. I don't know where this Edward Cullen came from, but I am sure glad I literally fell into his arms today.


	6. Family

-6-

"What were you like as a child, Bella Swan?" Edward started to dig deeper since I revealed my last name. He had already asked me the traditional "favorite" questions. Favorite color, food, TV show, book, and music. He returned with "oh really" or "I would never have guessed that about you" and even "you're kidding me, right?" I guess it was about time that he started to ask questions that are more personal.

"Hmm, well, a lot like I am now. I tried everything when I was younger, like ballet, soccer, and painting. I don't know if you realized but I am sort of a klutz." He looked at me with a very serious look on his face and said "klutz is an understatement". Then he burst out into a laugh that would have made the angels jealous.

"Fine, Mr. Perfect, tell me about you?" Edward became very serious. His mood swings happened so fast it was mind-boggling. I could tell that he was deep in thought and he just kept looking over at Alice.

"Edward, why don't you tell me about your family?" I thought that maybe a more specific question would convince him to start talking. Oh please, start talking again Edward! I just want to hear your voice again.

"Well, you have sort of already met Alice" He nodded in her direction and she smiled and bounced in her seat. She was so full of energy. I was surprised she was not as tired as I was. We had already been on the plane eight hours and I was starting doubt that I could stay awake the rest of the trip. She was just as energetic as a young child playing at a playground was.

"Alice is my sister and next to her is her husband Jasper." Jasper leaned forward and gave me a nod. He had similar features to everyone else. His skin was porcelain and his eyes were a warm honey color. His hair was blonde and it gave him a boyish charm. Jasper seemed a little more uncomfortable than everyone else did. He must not be fond of flying either.

"Carlisle and Esme" he motioned with his eyes to the seats in front of us "are my adoptive parents. My mother died many years ago and they took me in. They also took in Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie and Emmett just got married" he gave a small laugh at that but continued, "So they are off on their honeymoon. We have a house in London and thought it would be nice to visit it for a while." Edward seemed very reserved when he talked about his family. It was not in an uncaring way, but as if he was concentrating very hard on something and not wanting to get it wrong. Almost like, he was protecting them or something.

I was fighting exhaustion but I wanted to keep listening to Edward. He was so interesting and I could not help but be drawn to him. I noticed how his shirt clung to his chest and the muscles beneath the fabric were not hard to miss. He was strong, that much was obvious. When I tripped in the airport, I did not even feel him grab me but he must have done it with such ease. His lips were moving but I soon I realized that I didn't hear what was coming out. He kept talking as my eyes closed and slowly, I drifted to sleep.


	7. Internal Battle

_I am going to attempt EPOV. Hope I do him justice!_

-7-

I kept talking as I watched her eyelids close. It was obvious how spent she was and it was coming up to midnight so I knew she needed to rest. I watched Bella as she slowly drifted off to sleep finding myself selfishly wishing she were still awake with me. Her breath became slower and shallower. I knew she was finally in a deep sleep.

"Edward, can I talk to Bella when she wakes up? Please Edward! I am dying over here."

"Alice, you are already dead" I smiled at my sister who could barely contain herself.

"Don't be so mean to me Edward. Aren't you happy I made you go back in to the airport for my purse?"

Of course! Alice knew Bella was going to trip. That was why she was so adamant about me going back to find her missing purse. I bet she intentionally left it there so I would be there to catch Bella when she fell. I looked at Alice and she just smiled apologetically realizing I found out.

_You're not mad are you?_ Reading Alice's pitiful mind made me smile and I know she already knew the answer to that question. She sent me back out to get her purse knowing right where she left, more like planted it, would put me right into Bella Swan's path. I could not be mad. Bella was very…fascinating. Surprisingly, I appreciated the opportunity to get to know her. I had never felt the desire to talk to a human as much as I did today. Her eyes were an amazing shade of brown that I had not seen before. Sweet and warm. I wish they were open now so I could continue to look in to them. She was so hard to read. What was blocking her thoughts from me? I never had a problem reading anyone's mind before. It took 108 years for someone to block me. Bella does seem to be special in some ways, though. I wish she would wake up…

_Edward, snap out of it! She is just a human, why do you care?_ I accidentally whispered aloud. Shoot, I hope my family does not am I thinking? I cannot actually have feelings for this girl. I just met her, she fell, and I caught her, that's all. She is just a fragile human and I could instantly hurt her without even trying. Something makes me want to get closer to her. I want to know Bella, spend more time with her and look into her eyes again.

_Edward, this may not be a bad thing_. My mother's thoughts were always kind but how could she think that this girl would be a good thing? She was a klutz and really, I cannot spend my time trying to save her from herself.

"Esme, don't you see the danger? What if something was to happen and I cannot control myself. She is human; she is a rather tempting food option for us."

_I know you are strong enough my dearest Edward._ Esme held me up on a pedestal that I did not deserve to be on.

_I have already seen it Edward._ Seen what? Alice had a way of getting on my nerves when she saw the future. Flashes of a future with Bella were running through her mind. Some were a little hazier than others were but I could see what the future was going to look like.

"Alice, this can not happen. She is human! We fed enough to not be tempted through this plane ride but I cannot imagine being around a human, Bella, for longer. She…well, she…"

"…is beautiful Edward! I have seen her in your future, being around us as a family, knowing what we are. It fades in and out because it is obvious that you are being very indecisive about the whole situation, which is really getting on my nerves! She is going to be my _best friend_ Edward! Please let me have Bella as my friend. Come on!" How do I know that this girl would not end up as dinner one night? I want to be around her but I shouldn't. I wouldn't. I won't!

"Awe, come on Edward! Don't do this to me!" Alice's bottom lip was sticking out but I would not allow it to work on me.

"Alice, stay out of my future!" I said this very fast and low so that no human could hear, but I was starting to get more frustrated at the thought. I could smell Bella next to me. Her sweet scent threw my body into a whirlwind. Her hair was intoxicating and all I wanted was to lean in closer to her and take in the essence of Bella Swan but I could not. The venom in my mouth was already swirling around my teeth but I was not interested in her that way, for the moment at least. What would she think if she were to awaken to find a vampire close to her, smelling her hair, face, neck…No, I could not think of it. I was almost tempted to jump out of the emergency exit to get away from her. How could a simple girl pull me in like this? I just looked at her face while she slept. Her eyebrows were beginning to move towards each other. She must be dreaming.

* * *

The Reviews have been wonderful. I appreciate all of you who are following the story. Let me know what you are thinking and what your predictions are for the future? What happens when they land? Will they land? Any other vampires joining them on the ground? Will this be a straight forward love story? Time will have to tell...


	8. Dreams

_EPOV_

-8-

"Don't…" came a whisper from her lips. She was still sleeping but she was becoming restless. What was she dreaming of? What I wouldn't give to be able to read her mind right now. Why can I not read her thoughts? In all the years I have been a vampire, I have wanted to block the thoughts of those around me. I felt it was a curse sometimes rather than a gift for this life. Now, more than anything, I wanted my gift to work. Bella's breathing started to increase and her face began to contort into a look of pain. I reached out to touch her face. _Don't_, I had to tell myself. She may be startled by the coldness of my hands. I am cursed and I cannot comfort her.

Bella's body began to shiver. She needed something, a blanket maybe. Where was that flight attendant? How I wish I could wake her up and stop whatever it was that was causing her this discomfort.

"Plleeeassee, stop." It was becoming more urgent in her voice but it was still coming out a whisper. Dear Bella, wake up from this dream. My insides were clenched waiting for her to awaken from what I know she was now reliving. That moment that man took from her what was hers and hers alone. A tear started to fall down her cheek and her face continued to show signs of suffering. I looked at Alice but she was staring forward and reciting the Pledge of Allegiance into Spanish in her mind. What was she trying to keep from me? Bella, please wake up; you do not need to be afraid anymore.

"Edward…" My name? She said my name. In this dream she was having full of hurting and pain, she said my name. Bella…

"Thank you…my Edward…" Thank you? She thanked me. She is smiling and she called me her Edward. What happened?

_She will wake up in 48 seconds, Edward. She will tell you but you will have to wait._ I looked at Alice and she had a smile on her face.

"Thank you," I whispered as fast and as soft as I could.

I watched as Bella slowly opened her eyes, the smile still upon her face. She looked at me and instantly the color rushed to her face. She was so beautiful when she did that. Wait, what was I saying? Was this girl actually starting to be something more to me? I looked away quickly trying to sort out my thoughts but I kept returning to the thought of her and me in the future. More than just sitting on a plane and talking to pass the time. Closer than in two airplane seats divided by an armrest. More…

"Are you feeling rested, Bella?" Her name passed through my lips with such ease that it was hard to deny the beauty in the name and the person who possessed it.

"Umm, not really but…thank you." She looked directly into my eyes as the last words came from her lips. Thank you. My desire to know what happened in the dream was becoming difficult to hold inside. I wanted nothing more than to ask Bella what she had seen in her dream.

_Wait Edward. Give her a moment._ Alice must have seen the future conversation between Bella and me. How long would I have to wait for it? This was becoming more frustrating by the moment not being able to read Bella's mind.

"Edward?" She was looking at her hands while she said my name. I wished she would look up at me so I could see her face. These feelings were starting to overwhelm me and I just needed to quench my need to see her crimson face when she spoke to me. Normally I would turn away from a girl who would blush at me but not Bella; it was becoming a drug that I willingly accepted.

"Yes, Bella?" Anything…She was hesitating and it was driving me nuts. Human speed for things was just much too slow.

"I didn't, ya know, say anything while I was sleeping did I?" I did not think her face could turn any darker than it already had. I longed for a moment to touch her face with my fingertips and feel the warmth. To caress her soft skin and…_stop Edward_…I had to keep saying this to myself or I might take this too far. Bella was innocent; she did not need to be with a monster.

"Just a little bit, but I am sure that no one took notice of it."

"What did I say Edward?" She turned towards me in a rush and looked me straight in the eyes. She was panicked, hoping she did not say too much, she looked very cute when she was mad.

"Well, you talked as though you were reliving something unpleasant." I did not want to bring it up for the risk of hurting her anymore.

"Anything else?" She looked back down at her hands that were twisting into each other. The blood started to return to her face while she awaited my response.

"You said my name." With that, she closed her eyes and lowered her head a little. I could not help but smile at her innocence. She was embarrassed yet again and it was making her more attractive.

"I guess, even in my dreams, you are there to save me." She did not have to say anything further. I knew what had happened in her dream. _He_ was attacking her and I was able to save her from the pain. It was not something bad, I was with her and she was not afraid of me. I was the one who took care of her when she was in pain. If my heart was still beating, I am sure it would be racing out of my chest at this moment with a hope that maybe Bella and I could someday…

"I guess you are like my own personal superhero." She smiled, I frowned. For a moment, I forgot who I was. I am a monster and she would be a meal for my kind. I was anything but a superhero. If anything, I should be her biggest fear.


	9. Bella's Trip

_BPOV_

-9-

I can't believe I actually said his name out loud. The dream was so real that I thought I was back and living the nightmare all over again. _Flashback_

_I had fallen asleep reading, like most nights. The next thing I knew I was finding it harder to breathe. My dreams had always been very real to me but this one was too real. I opened my eyes to find that he was standing over me with his hand over my mouth. I tried to scream but he threw himself on the bed and pressed harder on my mouth. He was sitting on my body and I couldn't find a way out. I could taste the filth that was on his hand and could smell the beer on his breath. Within seconds his other hand was making its way up my shirt and I screamed as loud as I could but it only came out a muffled cry. I slapped and punched. Anything to prevent what was about to happen to me. I knew I wasn't strong enough to fight him off but I was never going to give up and let him do this to me without a battle. I did everything I could to get away but it wasn't enough…I cried as he finished and just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. _

My body started to shiver and my hands started to clench the armrests of my seat. This couldn't be happening again. I cannot let this over take me. _Remember the dream Bella_! I closed my eyes and tried to remember every detail of the dream. It started the same, I was sleeping in my bed with a book loosely place in my hand. I couldn't breathe; everything was starting again until I heard him. Edward flew in through the door and grabbed the monster off of my body. They fell to the ground and proceeded to fight. Edward's body was tense with anger and his muscles were contracting with every move he made. The monster was no match for Edwards's strength and passion. Within moments, I was safe. Edward stood over me and gently placed his hand on my cheek. His hands were so cold but they sent shockwaves through my body. He took the blanket off the bed and placed it on my shoulders. The next moment, I was in his arms, cradled, my head on his chest. I looked into his eyes. I knew at that moment he all I wanted. Edward. _ My_ Edward. Slowly his head moved towards mine, careful not to rush the moment. Gently, he placed his lips upon mine and kissed me. The kiss ended but I could still taste the flavor on my lips. I looked at him and whispered "_Thank you"_ and with a smile the dream ended.

I opened my eyes only to find Edward staring at me. I sighed and looked deep into his eyes to see some sign that his heart was feeling the same things that mine was. It was silly, really, to think that this man, this perfect and beautiful man, would want someone like me. I was so simple and clumsy that I could never live up to the woman he deserved.

"Bella?" The way he said my name made my heart race. I hope he wouldn't notice this little flaw of mine; it could end up being very embarrassing. This little panic attack would have to be one of my last if I ever thought Edward would want to see me after this flight was over.

"Here, drink this." He handed me a bottle of ice cold water. I must have been really out of it because I never heard the flight attendant come by. It was almost as if it appeared out of thin air. I laughed; I should probably see a shrink soon.

It was so dark in the cabin by this time. I am assuming they did this since it was late and they wanted to give passengers the opportunity to sleep. I hope that Edward wasn't tired. After my little episode, I was feeling very awake and hoping to talk more.

"Do you think you might sleep now, Edward?" Please say no! Please say no!

"No" Victory! He said this with a smile, but not that crooked smile I had been hoping for.

"This trip has been too interesting to go to sleep now" He laughed. Ah, there was that smile I had been hoping for.

"What are your plans, Bella?"

"Well, actually, I could really use a stretch. I think I will take a walk to check out those lovely airplane restrooms I have heard so many good things about." He smiled and smoothly stood up to let me out of our row. As I walked to the front of the plane I thought about the trip. It was amazing that even after ten hours in a plane, he wasn't stiff or tired or anything for that matter. I didn't see him eat or drink anything. Sometimes he even looked like a statue sitting there. Funny, maybe people who fly a lot get used to this sort of stuff and never complain. I must be really annoying him.

On my way back to my seat, I noticed that Edward had moved towards the window and left the aisle seat open for me. I was actually very grateful to not be sitting by the window anymore just in case I was tempted to open it and look outside. I am sure another fainting spell would not give me points in the attractiveness area. I was just about back to the row when something caught my foot and I began to make my decent down towards the floor. In an instant Edward was in front of me holding me up on my feet again. I didn't even have time to blink. This was fast. Faster than anything I had ever seen. How did he get out of the seat so fast? He looked at me and it was the first time I saw real nervousness flash on his face. His arms moved back to his sides and he sat down in the window seat and wouldn't look at me. I stood there in the isle looking back and forth between the floor and Edward. Edward's tension was very noticeable as he tightly gripped his own hands. I thought that if had had his hands on the armrest like I had done earlier, he would have broken right through them. I looked at Alice and she was sleeping, or at least she was pretending to be. Her eyes were wide open as I walked back from the restroom. What was going on here and who were these people?


	10. She Knows

_EPOV_

-10-

What have I done? I just put my entire family at risk of exposure because of this girl. Why couldn't I have just let her fall? No, I could never let my Bella fall again. What if someone else saw what happened? I listened to the other human thoughts in the small first class cabin hoping to detect if someone witnessed the event. I glared at Alice for telling me to move over so she could talk to Bella on her return to the seat. Didn't she see this coming? Now look at her, over there pretending to sleep. I cannot read the look on Bella's face and not being able to hear her thoughts is torturing me.

_Calm down Edward. She may not have noticed anything_. Carlisle was always trying to look at the good side of every situation. I knew he was wrong in this case.

_Do not worry Edward. We will make sure everything works out_. Esme was still thinking that this girl could be good for me.

_Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, How I wonder what you are? _Alice!

"Alice!" I kept my face forward as to not draw attention to the conversation I was about to have with Alice.

_All right, yes, I knew she was going to trip and you were going to catch her Edward but this is a good thing. Look, you will have a chance to tell her now! I know everything will be fine and no one else on the plane saw you. Trust me. _ She tapped her forehead._ It was going to take you a month to tell Bella the truth! I really could not wait that long. Oh, and Edward, you do love her._

"Edward?" I looked up and my eyes met with an angel. Alice's words repeating in my head. Love? I loved this girl. I can't, can I? My hands loosened, I did not want her to see the monster side of me trying to rip my hands apart. She sat down next to me and stared at her hands that she had folded in her lap. How I longed to reach out and comfort her, just hold her hand in mine.

"I just want you to know that I am very happy to have met you today." If she only knew how happy I was now that Alice had forced me to go back for her purse at the airport. I wanted Bella to stay with me now and I would be there to protect her. I wanted her to want me as much as I wanted her, if that were even possible.

_BPOV_

"Bella, I am very happy to have met you as well." His words were comforting but I wish I knew if he was feeling the same things I was at this moment. Edward is different. How did he get out of the seat so fast to keep me standing? Why doesn't he eat or drink? His eyes and those of his family members, they are so…nonhuman. I don't know who he is or…what he is, but that does not matter. I can't bring myself to lift my eyes up to look at him as I was getting so used to rejection that it would hurt too much. As soon as I see his face, I fall even harder for him and I don't want that, especially if he doesn't want that. Would it be strange to profess your love for someone this early? Love. Wow. I never thought…

_EPOV_

I wish she would just look at me! I wanted nothing more than to see her face and to see some sign that she understands me. She looks so calm and unafraid. If she only knew the monster that was sitting next to her, but I can fight that part of myself, if that is what she wants. What would she think if I told her I was a…vampire…?

_What would I do if he told me who he was and I couldn't handle it?_

What if she gets scared and cannot handle it?

_He could be something from a fairy tale. _

I am something from a horror film!

_I mean, it's not as if he is a…vampire._

Her eyes widened and she lifted her head to look at the back of the seat in front of her. I could hear her heartbeat quicken and could see the blood rushing towards her face. The sweet smell of her flew in to my face and I had to stop my breathing so I would not be tempted to lean closer to her and take more of it in.

_Eyes a color that is non-existent. Skin that is pale and perfect._

What is she thinking, her face is…different?

_Amazing Strength. Icy cold hands._

Would she pull away if I touched her hand?

_Speed beyond anything I have ever seen._

I hope she does not faint again.

_Doesn't eat or drink anything._

Maybe she needs something to eat. Should I call the flight attendant?

_But, how can he be on a plane with humans if…_

"Bella?" Her eyes slowly made their way up to mine. She did not look scared but as though she was trying to make sense of a difficult riddle.

(Disclaimer: Content directly from Twilight)

"Edward…How old are you?"

"17"

"How long have you been 17?" She knows. How could she know? I looked at Alice and she gave me a small smile and a nod. This is what she saw in her vision. Bella was able to put the pieces together but now I had to confirm it for her.


	11. The Invite

-11-

_BPOV_

"A while…" He looked away from me.

I closed my eyes and let his words swirl through my head. It was the confirmation that I needed. He was a vampire and I…was not afraid of him. I looked at him and waited until he turned and our eyes met. I gave him a small, genuine, smile to let him know that I was not afraid. His must not have expected that, as he looked a little stunned. Maybe he was expecting me to scream or run from him, but where could I have gone in a plane? Truthfully, I did not want to go. I wanted to stay with him. There was nothing more that I wanted other than to be next to him and comfort him. I reached out slowly towards him and laid my hand on his. He looked down at my hand, probably expecting me to flinch away from the coldness of his hand. He finally looked back up at me, and smiled that wonderful crooked smile that I had fallen in love with. A wave of relief washed over me as he slowly placed my hand into his palm and intertwined our fingers. His hand was so cold but it made me feel warm inside.

_EPOV_

When her hand touched mine, it sent a warm rush through my body. I was shocked when she smiled at me. She knows yet, she is holding my hand now and seems to accept the fact that I am a... How can Bella not be afraid of me? She knows that I am a monster yet she does not run. This is not normal behavior for humans. They usually turn and run from my kind, away from the danger that they are about to face. She should not want me the way I want her. It is not safe for her. But, everything about Bella is beautiful and she never cared about being in danger. Could this actually work?

We continued to talk for the remainder of the trip. I asked about her family and her friends back home. The way she talks about them made me fall more in love with her, if that was even possible. She wants nothing but the best for them and is willing to sacrifice, even if it means her unhappiness. She moved out of Charlie's house but still made it home through out the week to cook and clean. It sounds like she has been more of the adult with both of her parents than they have been to her. Renee is remarried but Bella still worries about her happiness.

"I mean, Phil is a great guy. She is happy with him but I think it made her sad when she had to stay home with me when he traveled with his baseball team. That's why I decided I should move to Forks with Charlie. Just give her a little freedom and let her follow Phil wherever he needed to go." She smiled and seemed very pleased with her answer.

"Are you happy you moved to Forks?"

"I've met some great people and I guess that if I had never moved to Forks, I wouldn't be on this plane right now…with you." She turned her head away but I could still see her face blushed. It was a very attractive feature, knowing that normally it would be a calling card for a vampire to attack, but not for me. It was a sign that Bella was still alive and I was able to control the monster within.

"Bella, I know our plane is going to land in 23 minutes and I heard that you don't really have any plans for your time in London so I was thinking you would like to come and stay with us tonight until you get settled." I think Alice had been holding that in for a while because she said it so fast that a human might have missed it if they were not paying close attention. Bella and Alice had chatted a bit over the past two hours and it was easy to see that they were instantly friends.

"I don't know, Alice." Bella giggled a little. It was beautiful and I was happy to be able to hear.

"Alice, what are you doing?"

"Come on Edward, Bella does not have a place to stay and she will most likely get lost as soon as she starts walking through the airport."

"You already know me so well Alice but I am sure I will be fine. I don't want to bother you and your family on vacation."

_Edward, she really is going to get lost in the airport. I can see it!_ Of course, Bella would get lost. Why would that surprise me?

"Will she be safe in a house full of vampires?" I whispered to Alice, knowing that Bella would never hear.

_Of course! You will have to stall a little so we can get the house ready. Esme will really enjoy spending money at the furniture store buying a bed for Bella to sleep on. Does she know we do not sleep?_

"I am sure we will get to that Alice" another quick whisper and glance in Alice's direction.

"Bella, it might be fun for Alice if you would come and stay with us until you get settled. She is dying to dress you up like her own personal Barbie doll."

"How do you know, Edward? She hasn't said anything about that?" Finally, she looked scared.

"She may not have said anything out loud, but she is very clearly jumping up and down in her mind hoping that you will say yes" I waited for Bella to finally snap out of it and realize that she was about to agree to stay in a house with a bunch of vampires. Maybe the little hint that I had a way of reading minds would scare her off, and then I would not be putting the girl I love in any more danger. Bella looked at me for a moment and with a small smile turned to Alice.

"Ugh, Alice, do you have too?" Bella begged with her eyes to convince Alice not to make her suffer.

"You will love it! I promise!" Alice happily bounded in her seat and clapped her hands.

"Will I?" Bella turned to me in the hopes that I would save her from her impending torture with Alice but I could not help but just laugh and gently place my hand on Bella's cheek. Her eyes closed with the touch but a smile crossed her face. I wish this moment would last forever.

* * *

Please Review! I hope I am doing ok but let me know what you guys think. Anything missing that you want to see? Let me know. And yes, I am pure evil for stopping where I do. LOL! You are all so sweet.


	12. Passion

-12-

_BPOV_

The plane started to descend but it wasn't as scary at it had been when we took off. I just held on to Edwards hand and as we talked and I was distracted by his beautiful features, so I didn't worry about the landing. I can't believe I am going to be staying at a house with a bunch of vampires. I hope I don't do anything too embarrassing. Though, they have already seen me trip, hit my head, and faint, so what else could happen?

"Bella and I will go to the luggage claim and get her things while you go ahead. We will meet you at the house."

"Actually you won't Edward, Bella does not have anything else. She is going to let me take her shopping tomorrow for some new clothes." Alice was jumping up and down as we walked off the plane. She really made me laugh sometimes.

"Alice, how did you know that I didn't have any other luggage? Did I say that while I was sleeping too?" I would not be surprised if I did but I can't recall anything relating to that in my dream on the plane.

"Well, Alice has a special gift. She is able to see into the future. The future can change so unless you make up your mind about something, she is only able to see what might happen. She must see the two of your shopping tomorrow for new clothes." She can see the future and Edward can do something with reading minds. Interesting.

"Can you read everyone's mind, Edward?" He looked and me and smiled. I looked away and then realized I had forgotten to breathe again.

(Disclaimer: Content taken from Twilight)

"I can read everyone's mind, apart from yours." He looked frustrated about that last part.

"Is there something wrong with me?" I was concerned that this was just another fault that I had. Why couldn't he read my mind? Well, actually, that is a big comfort. That means he had not been able to read my mind during the plane ride and didn't know that I was hopelessly in love with him.

"I can read minds, and Alice can see in to the future, and you think there is something wrong with you? Bella, you have to give yourself some credit. You are very special, that is all that it means." _Special_ must be code word for plain, simple, unattractive, or anything other than what I wanted to be at this moment for Edward.

"Aren't your eyes supposed to be red? I mean, that's how they are in the movies." I was hoping that this would answer the whole _"I vant to drink your blood"_ question that the Dracula movie put in to my head.

"Well, my family follows a different type of _diet_. We consider ourselves vegetarians, meaning, we only feed on the blood of animals. We still have a very strong desire for human blood as it is what our natural instincts tell us to eat, but we are able to control ourselves." We stopped right in the middle of the airport and Edward pulled me quickly over to the wall. He placed my back against the wall and leaned in towards me. He stared deep in to my eyes. He was so close that I could feel his cool breath on my face. This was enough to make my legs go weak and I started to lower, unknowingly, closer to the floor. Edward's hands were quickly around my waist as he pulled me close to his chest.

"But, never forget Bella, we are not perfect and the temptation is always there. Many have fallen away from this lifestyle due to the attraction of human blood." His eyes were intense and the seriousness in his voice made my mind start to race. He slowly moved his face towards my neck. My heart picked up its pace and if Edward had not been supporting me, I would have fallen back towards the floor. He came closer to my neck and he slowly placed his lips lightly on the skin under my jawbone. Anyone walking by would see a couple passionately displaying their desire for each other. If they only knew, I had a vampire at my neck. My body and my mind told me to embrace this moment. I placed my hands behind his head and tried to bring him closer. His lips gently caressed my neck in a passionate movement that made my eyes roll to the back of my head. I couldn't focus on anything and things started to get fuzzy.

"Bella, breathe" He whispered in to my ear. I had to gasp for air as I had been holding my breath for longer than I realized. An older couple walking by gave me a smile and the older man gave me a wink. Was this real?


	13. The Fall

_BPOV_

-13-

The airport around me was spinning. The moment passed too quickly as I wished he was holding me close again. We walked through the airport in silence, holding hands while he led the way. It was late and as we step outside, the darkness made everything seem more real. I was in London, running from my home, but I was not afraid. I had fallen into the arms of an angel and he rescued me. As we walked, I started to wonder how far away his family's house was.

"Edward? How are we getting to your house?" I had no idea what to expect. Do vampires drive?

"We are driving Bella." He wouldn't look at me but I could tell he was holding in his laughter.

"How did you think we were going to get to the house?"

"Umm, I really don't want to say it?" I looked down at the ground while we continued to walk completely embarrassed. It only took another moment before he stopped suddenly. He roared with laughter and swung around to face me. He placed his hand on my cheek and smiled showing all of his brilliantly white teeth.

"Bella, movies have really corrupted your head. We do not turn in to bats and fly to our destinations. If we did, do you really think I would sit on a plane for 12 hours?" Ugh, why did he have to be so good at reading me? I was starting to doubt that he couldn't read my mind. We continued to walk down the street until we came to the most beautiful blue car I had ever seen. Edward stopped in front of it and gently leaned upon the hood. This machine would run better than the truck that I left at home. It went zero to 60 in about five minutes. This one, this sleek, sporty looking car probably went zero to 60 as soon as your foot pressed the gas pedal. Edward just sat there and smiled at me.

"Edward? Would you mind so much if we just walked a little more?" Edwards face contorted into a confused expression. He looked at his car then back to me then back to his car. It was obvious that he really wanted to drive it.

"It is late Bella, and if I remember correctly, don't humans need to sleep?" His eyebrow raised and it made me smile that he was concerned about my sleeping habits.

"Do all vampires miss their cars this much?" We both laughed and he shrugged his shoulders and stuck out his bottom lip as he moved away from the car.

"Do you want me to put your bag in the car?" I had been lugging my old; worn out, backpack around with me. It was my only connection to home and I didn't want to part with it just yet.

"If you don't mind, I would like to take it with me. You never know when I might need an extra pair of socks" Laughter, a sound that I would never get tired of hearing from Edwards lips.

Edward and I continued to walk and he told me about the different buildings we came too. All of the stores were closed but it was still nice to see where I most likely was going to be dragged to in the morning with Alice on our shopping spree. I thought about her gift and if it were something that I would like to have. I bet it could get overwhelming after a while. I wonder what she saw for Edward and me. Maybe I could squeeze something out of her tomorrow. I wonder if she see Edward and I staying together fo…

"Oops!" Falling with Edward around was a comfort as he was always there to catch me. Unfortunately, my bag didn't make it. I always forgot to hold on to both straps so it flung off my shoulder and between two buildings. I could hear the contents being thrown everywhere on the ground but being so dark, I couldn't see where everything went.

"Stay here, I will get everything for you"

"No way Edward, there is…well…personal things that I don't want you to see. Just give me a minute to get everything." I slumped to the ground faster than I should have and my knee met a long time friend, a rock.

"Ouch!" Immediately Edward was on the other side of the street. Why did he leave so fast? I looked down to assess the damages and saw a small trickle of blood on my knee. I sighed knowing that this was probably a moment where being alone, on a dark street, with a vampire, was not the best time to cut my knee open and bleed. Maybe we shouldn't have taken this walk. I knew something like this was going to happen.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I know I have band-aids lying around here somewhere. I'll find them and get cleaned up. Just stay over there until I am done." I picked myself up and walked farther between the two buildings. Finally, I found my first-aid kit. I was smart enough to carry it around with me everywhere I went, years of injuries made me a professional nurse without the degree. I sat down and leaned against the wall using the alcohol wipes to clean up the blood and then I placed two band-aids over the wound. I started to feel a little faint at the sight of my own blood but I was able to handle things a little more now with Edward around. I seemed to find a strength I didn't know I had.

"Well hello there." I jumped as a beautiful, but strange voice whispered in my ear. Edward was next to me in a second but there were two other figures in the dark. Edward had placed his body between mine and the two other figures and pressed me against the wall. One came closer and Edward's body crouched. He looked like a lion ready to pounce on his prey.

"It looks as though our food, Samuel, has a bodyguard with it" The figure looked between Edward and myself trying to determine where the connection was. His eyes were a dark crimson color and they looked at me with a burning desire.

"Michael, I didn't know we would enjoy the destruction of one of us, and a beautiful dining experience." The second figure, larger than the first but his eyes were the same blood color, slowly moved towards us. I pressed myself on to Edward's back as he continued to protect me from the monsters in front of us.

"Leave her alone" Edwards voice was low and it was followed by a growl of sorts that erupted from his chest.

"Can't you smell her, friend? She is nothing but a human, turn and enjoy her with us. There is plenty to share." The one called Samuel licked his lips. He smiled directly at me and bared his teeth. At that, an even louder growl came from Edward's chest, which sent chills through my body. There were two of them and only Edward to fight them off and there was nothing I could do. I just met Edward and now he was going to die trying to save me. He can't die, not because of me. This isn't fair…


	14. Fight

-14-

Fear overtook my body. I watched as the man I love was protecting my unworthy body. I should just let them take me so he could get away. Samuel lunged at Edward and swung his arm at his face. Edward accepted the blow and held me closer to his back at the impact. Michael never took his eyes off me. Waiting for a moment of weakness from Edward where he would be able to grab me. I tried to control my breathing but I knew that I would not be able to do it much longer. My body was shaking with such intensity I was starting to lose my focus. _Hold on Bella, don't make this any harder for Edward_. I took a deep breath and refocused my eyes. If this was going to be the end, I was not going to let them overtake me with fear as well. At that moment, Edward grabbed my arm and before I knew it, I was in the air. I screamed as I flew through the air and landed on what felt like a boulder. My head snapped back and crushed against the hard surface. Quickly, everything went black.

_EPOV_

Samuel wanted Bella. It was becoming his obsession and nothing was going to keep him from his prize. Bella's body began to shake uncontrollably and I knew that one wrong move would open her up to the venomous creatures that longed for her blood. My mind was racing with thoughts from Samuel and Michael. Each thought was more disturbing than the previous. They were going through the different ways to kill her and make it as slow and painful as possible. A growl erupted from my body and the vision of Bella lying pale and cold on the ground in front of me. I would do anything I could to protect her. Samuel would be the first to die!

_Edward! 30 seconds!_ Alice's mind brought me back to reality and I realized that Bella might survive this. They were coming. I stretched my thoughts to be able to read Alice's mind again and she was replaying a vision for me. I knew what I had to do.

_NOW!_ A scream from my mother's mind. I grabbed Bella's arm and threw her back into the street with as much force and speed as I could. Knowing Esme would be there to catch her was all I needed. Instantly Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle were by my side staring at a bewildered Samuel and Michael. The fight commenced but ended quickly. Alice knew every move that was decided upon and in an instant; I was seeing them as well. Alice stood calmly leaning against the wall of one of the buildings, focused on Samuel's mind as to not miss a single move. I shifted with speed and concentration to counter every attack. Samuel charged with raging speed and a flash from Alice's mind directed my path. I spun to the left, grazed Samuel right shoulder then pounced like a lion on his back. My teeth dug into his hard flesh, tearing it from his neck with a sound like metal crashing. His head was my next target and in moments, the fight was over. Carlisle and Jasper surrounded Michael, obviously the weaker of the two monsters, and within seconds, his head was rolling towards the street and his arms were flung in opposite directions. Only seconds more passed and both bodies were collected and taken miles away to a deserted park where mysteriously, two trash cars were fully ablaze and the smell of burning vampire flesh was rising into the air.

"Emmett will be really upset he missed this" Jasper smiled and looked at Alice.

"You're right! Someone better hide the pool table or else it is going to be out the window when he gets back." Alice laughed her high-pitched melodic laugh.

"I do not choose to celebrate the ending of any life" Carlisle always wanted to settle these things with a kind word and a handshake. We would have never been able to reason with these two.

"We had no choice Carlisle" I could not even look at my father. My mind was spinning with what could have happened to Bella if my family had not come back to help. What would I have done if they had been able to…kill her? Why did I have to fall in love and with a human for that matter? I do not want to disappoint my family. I must end this but I am too selfish. I want Bella. I want her near me, with me, forever.

"I understand that Edward and of course, I have no regrets. Bella is part of our family now and we always protect our family." I looked at my father as he placed his arm on my shoulder. His eyes were caring and understanding. He could see the struggle I was having and his words echoed in his mind…_family_…Bella is family?


	15. Sleep

I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thank you for the reviews and encouragement. I am working on two more chapters today after this one so hopefully a lot will start to clear up. I am working on bringing Emmett and Rosalie in but am struggling a little bit with getting their charaters down.

-15-

BPOV

_His hot, putrid hand was around my neck. I just wasn't strong enough to pull it off, though I tried. My screams came out as whispers in the dark room. He just smiled down at me and laughed. His face drew closer and I could see how dark his eyes were. Fully of anger, hatred, lust…he was not going to leave until he got what he wanted. I fought harder and the more I struggled, the harder he pressed down on my neck. The world around me started to spin and at this moment, I wished nothing more than to go in to the darkness. I would never have memories of what was happening to me. They would never haunt my dreams at night and my thoughts during the day. I would not be able to feel the pain he was physically causing me at that moment as he was obtaining his pleasure. My skin would not remember how it felt as he laid his body upon mine and took his time ravaging my at once virgin body. My lips would never recall the taste of his mouth as he forced mine open and shoved his affectionless tongue in. I would not have to relive this torture every again. My body refused to listen to me, it would not shut down. _

"_Please stop," I breathed at him between sobs. _

"_This is what you want, Bella. I see it in your eyes." He placed his other hand on my face and jammed his mouth on mine. I could only think of one thing to do, I bit him_

"_You BITCH!" His hand met my face with such force that I did not know if I would survive the damage. I slowly turned to see the blood trickle down from his lower lip. _

"_Tell me you love me," he breathed into my face. I hated him. I have never hated anyone more in my life. I stared at him in silence. He slowly reached into his back pocket and pulled out something I could not focus on. He slid it up towards my neck and I felt the edge of a knife being pressed under my jaw. _

"_SAY IT OR DIE!" His hands were shaking with fury and my heart was racing with fear. I wanted to scream in his face, beg him to kill me but I thought about Charlie and Renee. I wanted to see them again so badly. My body ached to be at home in my childhood bed at Charlie's house. My body started to shake and a smile grew on his face. The tears would not stop and I was scared. I wanted to live._

"_I…lo..love…y...you." I choked out. My eyes closed and I started to scream in my head for him to stop. Stop, PLEASE STOP you monster! I am so sorry Dad. I should have never moved out. Uncontrollable sobs overtook me. Give me the strength, please, give me the strength…_

EPOV

I raced back to the house where Esme had taken Bella. I ran as fast as I could and the cold breeze kept my mind focused on getting there, rather than breaking down. How could I have put Bella in so much danger? My selfishness took over and I wanted to be with Bella, but I knew that after this, she would never love me or want to be with me. I continued to follow the path to my family's house while I internally struggled to find a way to let Bella go. I would have to leave, run as far as possible, and close myself off from the world. It would be the only way I could exist without her. I neared the house and Esme's thoughts were disturbing. I could see Bella through her eyes, sleeping but seeming to be fighting a battle at the same time. Words were flowing from her mouth but they were so mumbled. I never knew a human could cry like that and not wake up. I rushed to my room, where Esme had already moved in a bed. Bella was uncontrollably shaking under the covers but her eyes were closed. She was fighting something in her mind, but she was sleeping. It was confusing, even for me. Something was not right.

"Esme, what is wrong with her" I spit out as I ran to the bed. Esme's thoughts were a jumble and she kept repeating _I am so sorry_. I jumped up in front of my mother and stared at her. What was she sorry for? Her face was torn and her eyes were filled with what looked like tears. If her body could give in, she would be sobbing.

"Esme, what happened???" I grabbed her shoulders and was more forceful than I had ever been with my mother before.

"Edward, when I caught her…in the street…her head…it snapped back and… it smashed in to me?" She buried her head in her hands.

"She hit me hard enough to where even I felt some pain" She looked up at me with eyes of sadness and deep guilt.

"I thought she had just passed out from being thrown and the whole situation but she wouldn't wake up. Then this started." She pointed to Bella's convulsing body.

"Carlisle will be here shortly, Alice has filled him in."…I hesitated…"Alice sees nothing…" I heard the words come out but there was no feeling behind them. I searched Alice's mind for some sign of hope. Any vision of Bella. Her eyes open, looking at me, talking…there was nothing. Alice could not see the future of someone who was dead. But Bella was alive! She was shaking and mumbling. What was her body doing? In all my years of studying medicine, I had never come across something like this because of a head injury. Carlisle would know. He has study longer than I have. Where was he?

"CARLISLE!" I yelled. He was going as fast as he could but it was taking too long for me. Within moments, he rushed in with his medical bag. It felt like hours had passed while he examined my loves body but it was mere seconds.

"Edward, I cannot explain this. I have never seen anything like this in all my years. Her body is alive and it is almost as though she is in a coma but I have never seen a coma patient like this. I am sorry Edward; there is nothing I can do."

* * *

Oh my! What can this mean? What will happen to Bella? What will happen to Edward? What will become of the hairbrush? (sorry, had to throw in a little Veggie Tales!) Thank you for reading, how about a review?


	16. Whispers

-16-

_EPOV_

I do not know if I can handle listening to her scream anymore. I keep looking at Alice in hopes that she finally saw a vision with Bella in the future. My body was shaking with anger as I sat watching my beloved struggle. She was in a sleep that I could not wake her from. This is what she was running away from and now, because of me, she is being forced to relive the torture.

"Edward, you can't leave. She needs you now." Alice was beside me with her hand on my shoulder. I felt no comfort from her touch or words. How could Alice know what Bella needs when she cannot even see a future for her? Maybe my presence was causing more pain for Bella. I needed to run.

"You are not leaving her now, Edward." The pixie hair girl jumped in front of me as I made the decision to leave. I was too distracted to remember to hide my decisions from her.

"You need to near her and talk to her…wait…yes, Edward." Alice's eyes focused on something far from the room we were in. He face was frozen in a moment of realization. She had seen something. The words _talk to her_ echoed. A vision from Alice's mind surged into my thoughts: I was lying next to Bella, cradling her in my arms, talking to her in low whispers. There was nothing I wanted more at this moment then to help Bella.

"Go to her Edward" Esme looked at me and smiled. I had never been that close to a human since I was a newborn. I had killed before, when I was young, and I did not know if I would be strong enough to resist the temptation no matter what Alice's vision had shown. The venom started to flow into my mouth with the burning desire to move closer to Bella. The burn in my throat started to build and I gently laid my icy body next to the warmness of Bella's. I closed my eyes in order to concentrate. Slowly, I slid my arm under her neck and let her head cradle against my bicep. I placed my other arm over her waist. I pulled her closer to me, hoping the temperature of my body would not send her into shock. The burn was becoming stronger as her scent bombarded my senses as she shook in my arms. I needed to stay strong, for her. I opened my eyes and looked down. An angel was in my arms. In that moment, I was no longer a vampire but a lover. I had never wanted to protect anyone more than I wanted to protect Bella. I wanted to be her future; I wanted to save her. The burning in my throat became easier to ignore as I stared at the face of my goddess. Her body was damp with exhaustion as she was still shaking from terror, which made her scent stronger. Her lips were moving with words that were many times, confusing. I leaned in closer to her ear.

"Fight Bella" I whispered.

"Stop…" The words floated from her lips. I leaned back looking at Alice wondering if that was directed towards me. I felt nervous and almost ashamed of my position with this girl. She did not give me permission to hold her but I never wanted to let her go. Alice gave a small smile.

_Keep talking to her Edward. Help her. _Alice had seen this being the only way to help.

"Her mind is trapped, Edward. I don't know why, but I think it is preventing her from waking up. She is reliving her past over and over again and she can't find the way out." I looked at Carlisle hoping he knew how to unlock her mind. I knew he didn't know what else to do.

"Bella is in a battle" Alice's eyes were focused far away again. She was seeing something else.

"What she told you, on the plane. Why she was running away? She is battling that part of her memory Edward. I can see the face of a man. He is holding her down. She is letting him in order to survive. She has to fight Edward. If she keeps giving in, she may never be able to come out of it." Alice returned her focus to me. Bella was being attacked but she was letting it happen in order to survive. She is too afraid to wake up, to fight.

"Bella, fight him! You are strong, you can fight him" The tears fell from her eyes as I whispered into her ear. Why couldn't I read her mind, I might be able to see what was happening. Maybe, I did not want to see what was happening. Her hand started to come up to her face, almost as if she were protecting it from something. She turned her head towards my body, looking away from what was staring at her in her dream. I hesitated, not knowing if I could get the words out.

"I love you Bella" Her body instantly stopped shaking. Her hand dropped from her face and smashed down on the bed besides her. I watched as she gripped the sheets below her. Her knuckles were turning white, whiter than they were on the airplane. Moments slowly passed as I waited for any sign that Bella would be ok. She was frozen in this terror state. I leaned in closer to her as her mouth began to move.

"Love… Edward" Two words have never been so sweetly whispered to me. This human felt love for a vampire. Something I will never understand but that I welcome with everything inside. I watched as her body started to go limp. She released the sheets around her and tension was no longer in her body. Panic overtook my body as I felt her slip away from me. I can not exist without her!

"Bella, wake up!"

* * *

How could I just stop it there!!! Well, I accidentally left Chapter 17 at another location but it will be posted later today. Thank you for your reviews and I promise to get a few more updates in here before the weekend officially starts!


	17. I Love Her

-17-

BPOV

_WHY CAN'T I GET OUT OF HERE! It was happening again. He came back to my room and took over my body again. Everything was repeating and all I wanted was to get out of this hell. This wasn't like a dream anymore, everything was so real. Maybe I didn't deserve to get out. What was out there for me? I left everything I knew to run from this nightmare I was stuck in. There is nothing for me, nothing…_

"Fight Bella"_ Where did that come from? Can you hear me? I am trying to fight but I don't know what to do! Tell me what to do? Stop…I tried to tell him to stop hurting me. It just made him enjoy this pain he was causing me even more. I couldn't scream, how can I get him to understand that I don't know what to do to escape. _

"Bella, fight him! You are strong, you can fight him" _I am trying! But I am not strong. I don't want to die. Just come and help me, I can't do this on my own. Maybe, it's not worth it. I was starting to doubt my ability to escape this torture. I was not perfect and maybe this was my punishment. Just leave me; I have nothing to fight for. _

"I love you, Bella" _EDWARD! His voice! That's his voice! I can almost see his eyes. His cold body pressed against mine gave me no chill but warmed my heart. I can't give up. I will do anything for you, Edward! I was crying so hard now and as the nightmare started again, I was prepared to fight. The monster's hand reach for my throat as it did before. He squeezed and smiled at my struggle beneath his hand. His mouth was still as hot and dirty as it had been the first time this happened. He loudly screamed at me to tell him I loved him, but this time I didn't say the words. As he squeezed tighter, my throat began to close and I could barely get out the words but I knew this was my chance to fight. _

_I love you, Edward. _

_For a moment, I pictured Edward's face with an ever loving smile on it, waiting for me to return to him. Too soon his face was gone from my vision. Everything instantly started to fade around me. Things were getting black. I felt as though I was falling, spiraling down a hole, never reaching the bottom. My head started to spin and I couldn't focus on anything else around me. I was slipping deeper and deeper into the darkness. _

"Bella, wake up!"

EPOV

"Carlisle!" I screamed at him desperately hoping for an answer to why this beauty in my arms was starting to fade away. I didn't realize that he had been missing for the past five minutes. He rushed in with determination in his eyes.

"Give her to me Edward" Carlisle rush to Bella's side and was starting to take her from me. I didn't want to let go of her. I didn't want this to be the last time I held her. I reluctantly handed her over knowing there was nothing more I could do. Carlisle ran through the house to his office and laid her on the couch. Immediately she was hooked up to monitors and fluids. He must have left and obtained all of this from the local hospital. Carlisle was always volunteering his skills when we were in London so he was probably able to use that to his benefit to get all of this. The beeping of the heart monitor was a good sign at this moment but it was too slow. What if she needed something that we couldn't provide? What if Bella didn't make it? NO, I did not want to think of that. I walked from the room and leaned against the wall hoping the distance would make this easier. My mind was flooded with visions of Bella dead. How would I explain this to Charlie? I could always lie and say we found her lying in the alley. Bella had a way of walking right up to trouble and inviting it to dinner, I am sure he would believe that she was mugged. Before I knew it, I was sobbing on the floor. If only my eyes would shed the tears they so desired to release. I love that girl and it took me over 100 years to be happy. My body began to convulse with anger and pain that I had never felt before. I can't let this be the end of her. What if I…No, how selfish can I be!!! I cannot just change Bella because I want to be with her. The pain she would have to endure for my egotistical desires. I know my love for her is strong, it has changed me already and that is not something that can ever be undone. A human's heart can be changed to love again. I will not change her, but I will not live without her.

"Edward!" Alice's voice was a shriek from Carlisle's office. Damn, she must have had a vision of me in Italy, asking for death. Her gift, again, has caught me.

"Edward!" This time it came from Carlisle. It was an urgent cry and I feared the worst. I ran to the not at all prepared for what I was about to see.

* * *

Don't kill me! It was the best place to stop. You guys are amazing and thank you for your responses. I thought this story would have ended by now but I am just having too much fun. May end up being 40 chapters long!!! Thank you again all those who are reviewing or just following. You are my stars!


	18. Where were you?

Oh the loyalty! You guys are amazing, even though some of you want to kill me right now. Hee hee! I wanted to get this chapter out there for you guys. Bringing in the rest of the family soon!

-18-

_BPOV_

Finally, my body stopped. I felt something almost like peace overtake my body. Was this death? All of that fighting, and now death? This is not what I wanted! I fought for Edward so where is my reward! I found the courage to escape from my own personal nightmare so why am I dead? No. I don't accept this. I had the power to fight _him_, James, and now I am going to fight this. Edward told me he loved me! Am I still here because I built a wall up? I have never thought of loving someone, I just never thought I deserved it so I built up this wall, but I don't want to keep him away, I don't need to keep this wall up anymore! Someone help me!! Instantly a jolt went through my body. The pain was horrible and all I wanted was for it to stop. My limbs were shaking by their own will and I could stop them. This was worse than anything I have ever felt. Another jolt. Stop, Please, Stop!

"Carlisle, she's coming back." I heard Alice's voice from somewhere distant. I was in so much pain. My body didn't hurt anymore, but my heart did. What was I coming back too? I wanted to scream to Alice to tell me where Edward was. Will he want me if I wake up? I didn't want to live if Edward didn't want me as much as I wanted him. I was so confused. What would I be living for or what would I leave behind if I died? My eyes hesitated to open. I looked up and saw Carlisle standing over me with a large grin on his face. Alice was dancing around the room, twirling like a ballerina. Esme was on her knees by my left side and she looked as though she was going to cry, but the tears never fell. Jasper was in the corner with a small smile on his face. Where was Edward? Why did he leave me? How could I expect someone like him, a perfect angel, to want to be with someone like me? I don't blame him for leaving. He was nothing I deserved, but my heart, my heart ached for him. I started to cry. I never thought a body could hold so many tears.

"Edward!" Alice shrieked and froze in mid dance. He was here! He was coming! I waited but he didn't come in. Why didn't he come in? Wasn't it his voice that said he loved me? He was the reason I fought so hard now why doesn't he want me? More tears fell.

"Edward!" This time Carlisle called him in. In an instant, Edward was at my side. His face was torn and I didn't know how to read it. Was he happy or mad at me? I just wanted him to hold me but he just stood there and stared at me.

_EPOV_

She was alive! My insides were screaming with happiness but my body was frozen. Carlisle had to shock her to get her heart back. I almost lost my love and I was too scared to be in the room with her when she needed me the most. How could she ever want me after this? I didn't want to scare her. I am the one who caused her to be in this place. How could I think that throwing her to Esme would keep her safe? All it did was cause her this pain. My face must have shown my confusion because Bella was just staring at me. Would she ever forgive me? Would she ever want to see me after this day? I didn't know what to do so I just stood there, waiting.

"Would you two just stop looking at each other? It's starting to freak me out. Edward, she's waiting for you to go by her side. Bella, he is afraid that you hate him. Would one of you two just say something?" Bella turned to look at Alice as did I. Bella is waiting for me?

"How could I ever hate you Edward?" Her voice was soft but I could tell there was pain behind the words. I had hurt her again by thinking she hate me. But why shouldn't she hate me, I am a monster!

"Bella" Her name rolled off of my tongue with the sweetest sensation. Just saying her name made my cold heart feel warm for the first time in over 100 years. Her eyes were filled with questions and I had to look away because of the guilt I felt.

"Edward, come here" I looked up and saw her hand held out to me. She was reaching for me. How could she want to be with me? Why isn't she afraid of me?

"Please?" That did it; I was instantly by her side holding her hand. I would do anything for her. I did not want to pull my eyes from hers. She was so beautiful.

"I am sorry that I am a coward Bella and I am sorry I did this to you Bella. If I had only…"

"Stop it Edward! I did this to myself. If I didn't want to go for a walk instead of get in your car those…those…" She stopped and her face changed as I knew she was trying to find the right words. They were exactly what I was. Monsters.

"Jerks!" She was so angry her eyebrows furrowed together and a slight crease emerged from between her eyes. These were not jerks, they were blood sucking monsters who wanted to kill her but all sweet Bella could find in her mind to call them were jerks! I found myself drawn to her. She was so cute when she tried to act mean. A smile started at my lips that I could not control. Bella stared at me and I was afraid I had offended her until I saw the hint of a smile at the corner of her lips as well. I reached down to touch her soft, warm skin. A rush of crimson flowed to her cheeks and she embraced me touch. Her smile grew, as did mine.

_BPOV_

His hand caressed my cheek and then slowly he moved it down towards my neck. My body froze, but not from the temperature of his skin. Before I knew it, my hand reached up and gently laced the dark circles under his eyes. There was so much pain behind them and all I wanted was to comfort him, hold him in my arms and tell him that everything was going to be fine. For a moment, I remembered what I had just put him and his family through. They had fought those other vampires for me. I am assuming they are dead but I didn't want to think any further on the subject.

"Edward, where were you?" I asked in extreme hesitation, not wanting to anger him but I had to know why he was not in the room when I woke up.

"I was afraid that…if something were to happen to you that I might not be able to stop myself."

"Stop yourself from doing what?" Kill me? I shuddered at the thought.

"Turning you…" He looked away from me and I could see how much it had pained him to say the words out loud. I had not thought about that. Becoming a vampire would be…

"What would you have done, you know, to change me" I almost didn't believe that I asked that. I don't think he expected me to ask that either because his eyebrows raised and I could see the anger fill in his eyes.

"We are done with this!" He stood up and walked to Carlisle's desk. He was too far away from me but I let him go.

"It didn't happen and it is not going to happen. I won't do that to you" But maybe I wanted him to do that to me. What was I waiting around for?

* * *

Oh where to take this...should she change? Maybe, maybe not...I guess we will see! Read and review and many many thank you's! More Cullen's to come!


	19. What if?

-19-

_BPOV_

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?" I was so tired but I refused to sleep at this point. I figured that if I continued to ask Edward questions, I wouldn't slip into a nightmare again. I didn't know if I would wake up if it were to ever happen again.

"Bella, it is 2 in the morning, you must try and get some rest." I made my best pout face at Edward. He just smiled at me and shook his head.

"Bella, you can't stay awake forever. Eventually your body is going to shut down and you are going to sleep whether you like it or not" I knew he was right but I still didn't want to hear it.

"Edward…" I had avoided the conversation to this point. I didn't know how I would react to talking about it. I couldn't even look at him. "I am afraid to go to sleep. What if it happens again and I don't wake up or I can't fight. I refuse to let this thing take over my body again. If I stay awake, I know it won't happen" I said it so fast that I wasn't able to cry. I forced myself to stare at the ground and refused to look at Edward. I was embarrassed to be this vulnerable. Suddenly I felt a cold hand under my chin. I tried to fight the pressure he was using to raise my face to look at him, but I was too eager to look at his face again, I gave in.

"Bella" He smiled at me and pulled my face closer to his. Slowly he leaned in so close I could feel his cold breath on my face as he spoke in a whisper.

"Bella, I will never let him hurt you again, in wake or in sleep, I will protect you. I will never leave your side and if there is ever a sign that you are suffering, I will rescue you." His breath was so sweet it made my unwilling eyes close. He continued so soft that I almost missed his words.

"You have brought me from existing, to living. My heart is no longer dead but it is alive with you. I was passing through each day thinking that I would never find a companion so I was just going through the motions. I never expected to meet someone like you. To fall in love with a human was…"

_EPOV_

"…more amazing than anything I could have ever dreamt of…" She was breathing so deep now. I wonder when she actually fell asleep. I just wanted to keep talking to her and telling her how much I loved her. How I couldn't imagine my life, my forever, without her. I promised that I would never change her but…no, I wouldn't put anyone through this hell, no matter how much she may think she wants it. The pain she would have to endure is more than anything she has ever experienced before in her short life. Her life. Her precious short life cannot end just because I want her forever. There is so much she should experience. There is so much I want her to experience, things I don't think I can give her.

_Edward? Emmett and Rose are almost home. You might want to think of a good way of explaining this whole thing to Rose, she is going to be her usual, irritated self. Don't worry about Emmett though, he is really going to enjoy being around Bella. Her accidents are going to bring him pure joy and happiness. _

"Thank you Alice!" I spoke in a normal voice, knowing Bella was in a deep enough sleep to not wake up but knowing also that Alice would hear me downstairs.

_She really is beautiful when she sleeps Edward, but try really hard not to wake her up. You will have plenty of time for what you want soon. _Alice laughed so loud that the mirror on the wall shook.

"Alice, would you mind staying out of my future for just a moment!" I had done my job of avoiding everyone's thoughts during those intimate moments, out of respect. The least she could do was to give me the same respect.

_Sorry! I will focus on something else. Oh, they will be home in 10 minutes so hurry up lover boy!" _I low growl erupted from my chest. Enough to warn Alice, but not wake up Bella. I had not even thought about Emmett and Rose in the past couple of days. This all happened so fast that I did not have time to come up with exactly how I was going to explain this. Emmett of course would be easy, he was just a big kid and nothing really bothered him. Rose on the other hand…she would be the more difficult one. Her desire to be the most attractive being to everyone was going to be tested when she finds out that Bella surpasses her beauty, outside and in. I looked down at Bella. She was just too irresistible to me to want to leave her right now. I forgot about coming up with an explanation and just focused on her. I was finally grateful that the temptation for her blood was faded far enough away so that I could enjoy being close to her for other reasons. I had never had these exact feelings for a woman. Human memories fade and I was in the war right before I was turned but I don't think I ever felt this for any other human at that time. Bella looked so peaceful in her sleep, something I would so dearly miss if she were to get her wish and find someone to turn her. I looked over her body. Her curves were so proportioned to her body it made me wish I were warmer so I could gently caress them. I slowly leaned towards her lips. I was so close that our noses were touching ever so lightly. I almost wanted her to wake up and enjoy this moment with me, but she needed to rest. I raised my hand up to her hair and caressed it with my fingertips, finding the scent of strawberries more appealing. To touch her lips with mine now, my body began to tense with excitement as I slowly proceeded to place my lips on hers. I was holding my breath, the electricity between us was amazing and I hadn't even touched her lips yet. I was so close that I could almost feel my body temperature rising. I began to close the small gap between our lips…

"Edward?" Damn!

* * *

There BACK! Hope you are enjoying so far. Too bad for Edward, no kissy kiss. Maybe he should wait until Bella is awake...good idea! lol! read, review, love you guys!


	20. Emmett and Rosalie Return

-20-

_EPOV_

Unwillingly I left Bella's side to greet my brother and sister on their return from their honeymoon. I still had not decided how to tell them about Bella but I knew it was not going to take them long to catch her scent and ask questions.

"Human?" Rosalie of course was the first to speak. Her face wrinkled as she caught Bella's scent from upstairs. Her eyes grew wide with wonder and hesitation.

"It stinks and why is it here!" A growl erupted from my chest as I made my way to Rosalie's side. How dare she talk like that about Bella! _Breathe Edward! She has not met her yet!_ Alice stopped me before I threw Rosalie against the far wall. Alice was right, Rosalie has no idea what is going on. Maybe she will be able to put aside her vanity for one moment and accept Bella just as easily as everyone else had.

"Her name is Bella and she is very sweet Rosalie." Esme would try to make this as easy for me as possible. She looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. I loved my mother.

"Edward, what did you do?" My attention quickly turned back to Rosalie. I tried to control myself while I spoke to her, knowing throwing her out the nearest window would not help my case of getting Rose to like Bella.

"We met on the plane here. I don't know what happened between us but…it was like magic and I know that I…love her." I looked away from Rosalie as a huge smile filled my face. Saying aloud to my family was easier than I thought it was going to be. It was such a rewarding moment.

"What? What do you mean you love her? Don't you want to kill her? I think you are confused, Edward. You can't really love anyone." _You never fell for me so how could you fall for a frail human_. She had been away for a while so she must have forgotten to be on her guard with her thoughts. Her selfishness overtook her mind as she spat insults towards me for never giving her the time of day. She was extremely happy with Emmett but it always bothered her that I never fell for her as every other man did. She walked by, they groveled at her feet. She was never more than a sister to me and it really made her mad.

"So what, are you going to change her or let her grow old and die in front of you?" Pain. I felt actual pain from those words. It was true but the reality had never set in. Bella would die if she stayed human. My love for her would never change as her body did with the years. What would happen after that? I would make my decision then.

"Rose, she has changed me. I love her and I will do anything to protect her. It is the same as your feelings for Emmett. They are strong and ageless." My eyes were as serious as I could make them. Every time I said I loved Bella, I wanted to smile and show everyone my joy, but this was not the time to rub it in Rose's face that she would always be second to Bella.

"So what is she going to do, live with us? She knows what we are right. What if she goes and tells people back at home. Edward, you are really risking our family because of this human. Why didn't you think this through before you got carried away with yourself? Men can be so stupid sometimes." _Now we are going to have to move again._

"Rose" I walked up to her slower than I normally would with the hope time would diminish the anger that was built up right now. "She will not tell anyone. You do not know Bella, but when you meet her, you will understand."

"I highly doubt it Edward."

"Rosalie, she is good for Edward. He is happy now, just as we all want him to be. Do not make this harder on him, he is challenged enough." Carlisle came to my side and placed his hand on my shoulder. _It is very evident you love her son. Rosalie will come around when she sees you together. _I tried to believe his thoughts but there was still doubt in my mind.

"EDWARD! Come look at this video Rose took of me taking down a panther! Jasper said that it was probably edited but I swear man, this is the real deal." I had missed Emmett. He was always fun to wrestle when I had built up anger about something, usually his wife.

"It does not even look like a panther" Jasper loved giving Emmett a hard time. _Come on Edward. Help me really irritate him_._ I am in the mood for a good fight._

"Shut up! Look at it, its almost 300 lbs of pure fury and it only took me 18 seconds to take it down and drain it." Emmett was always like a kid in the candy store when it came to hunting. I was surprised he was not jumping up and down clapping his hands.

"Well, Jasper is right. It does look computer edited. I think I saw something like this in a movie a couple years back. What was it…oh yeah…Snow White, you know when Snow White gets scared in the forest and fights off a squirrel." I could hear Jaspers rolling laughter in his head as we both tried to keep a straight face.

"That never happened in the movie"

"You actually saw it?" I was starting to shake so hard trying not to lose it. I was trying to will Jasper to calm me down so this could really work to our benefit.

"Well, Rose, ya know, she wanted to and so…Shut up!" Emmett was really mad now but this just made for a better fight later.

""Rosalie, did Emmett cry at the end when the witch died?" Control yourself Edward. You can make it through this.

"No, he cried when they road off into the sunset" BINGO! Jasper and I almost fell to the floor laughing as Emmett's face turned hard. I watch Alice's mind to see who would move first. It looks like it is going to be a loud one so I took off outside with Jasper and Emmett right behind me. Every home we bought was miles from humans to give us a little more freedom to be ourselves. This was not going to be a fair fight but I cannot remember the last time Emmett fought fair either. Jasper took the lead and reduced Emmett's desire to throw me into the ocean and with my speed; I was able to pull Jasper out of the way, as Emmett made the decision to throw him against the house. It took 3 hours, but finally Emmett was tied up on top of Rose's car knowing one wrong move would make a dent that he would have to answer for. Rose was scarier than all of us combined when it came to protecting her car. Jasper and I sat in the garage for a while telling Emmett about Bella and the fight he had missed. He had no choice but to listen and it was very enjoyable watching him restrain himself from breaking out of the chains.

_Edward, Bella is going to be awake soon. You might want to fill her in about Rose being home. And make sure she takes her time down the stairs. I see her tripping on the last few and landing on her face. It is not pretty._

"Thank you Alice."

_Oh, and since my planned shopping trip was postponed, I am taking Bella tomorrow!_

"Ugh!" The thought of Bella being tortured by Alice was not exciting.

"Problem?"

"Your wife is going to take Bella shopping tomorrow" Jasper put his arm around me and laughed.

"Well, I guess Bella is going to have to get used to being a life size Barbie for Alice"

"Should I tell her?"

"Vampires are dangerous, but not telling your human girlfriend that she is going to be tortured by shopping is deadly." He was probably right.

* * *

I am looking forward to the shopping trip with Alice and Bella, hope you are too! R&R and like always, you are all so wonderful for taking the time to read, even if you don't review. You keep my spirits up!


	21. Kiss

-21-

_BPOV_

I woke to Edward staring intently at me. It made me nervous. Had I said something in my sleep again that worried him? I can't remember dreaming at all but the way he is looking at me is making me nervous.

"Edward, what's wrong?" He would not take his eyes off me. Was I sick or bleeding? I looked frantically around at my limbs to make sure I hadn't accidentally scratched one while I was sleeping. I looked ok. Nothing felt strange. What was his problem?

"Edward, answer me. What's wrong?" He slowly walked over to me. His sweet, irresistible eyes were searching my face for something. He sat down next to me on the bed and let out a sigh.

"Bella, I don't know how to tell you this." Oh my gosh, someone's dead or hurting somewhere. The tears started to fill my eyes. My heart began to race uncontrollably as I awaited the news. Suddenly, a small smile emerged from the corner of Edwards mouth. What is so funny about someone suffering.

"Edward!" He sighed and his smile grew.

"I am sorry to tell you this but Alice is taking you shopping today." Someone was going to suffer and it was me!

"Couldn't you get me out of it? Doesn't she know that I am sick and I need to stay in bed for another couple of weeks! Lie to her Edward! LIE!" His laugh sent chills of pleasure through my body. It was a wonderful feeling that I never wanted to end. For a moment, my mind was lost in the feeling that I almost forgot what I was about to go through. I had to focus.

"Wait" I took a deep, needed, breath. "Edward, this is going to be torture. She is going to dress me up and make me get my hair done and put make up on. What if she makes me get shoes! You promised you would save me if I were ever in danger Edward. Why aren't you following up on that!" Edward could not stop his laughter from erupting again. I knew I was being childish but I was not comfortable being a dress up doll for Alice, no matter how much I liked her.

"You will be fine Bella. I can't believe that you are more worried about spending the day shopping than being in love with a vampire. Your priorities are very messed up." His hand made its way up towards my face. He slowly moved my hair and tucked it behind my ears. He had made if very clear to me earlier that he never wanted my face to hide from him. Unlike before, though, his hand lingered in my hair. I wanted to take in this moment and place it in my memories. My body surged with feelings that I had never felt before. I reached out to take his other hand in mine. Slowly, I caressed the back of his hand around the hard, cold veins. I lightly caressed his forearm and concentrated on the feeling of his skin. I was concentrating so hard, I almost didn't realize that his body had instantly froze.

"I'm sorry, should I stop?" I looked at him. I didn't want to make him mad or make this harder for him. I didn't know what he was feeling about this or about me at this point.

"No, you don't have to stop. I am just trying to register these new feelings. They are so…foreign to me that I am not sure where to go with them." He closed his eyes and his eyebrows scrunched together. The crease between his eyes made him even more beautiful, if that was even possible. After a few moments, his face finally relaxed and he opened his eyes to look back at me. I was on fire inside and did not know what to do with these feelings myself. Love was a scary but wonderful thing; I just did not want to get out of control.

Edwards hand moved towards my shoulder. His icy fingertips slowly caressed my skin as his hand moved towards my collarbone. My eyes slowly closed as I willed my body to calm down. Chills overwhelmed my body, which made me shudder a little.

"I'm sorry, should _I_ stop now?" My eyes were still closed, enjoying the surges through my body.

"Never" I breathed. My face instantly felt warm as embarrassment flooded in to my cheeks. I opened my eyes but could not look at Edward in the face. I was childish, I know, but it had felt so good. I never wanted Edward to stop touching me like that. His finger slowly urged my chin up, reluctantly, my eyes followed and met with his. I expected Edward to be smiling at me, but his face was very serious. My face grew even redder at that moment. I was fully embarrassed at my ridiculous remark. Slowly, Edward moved in towards my face. I froze, waiting for him to scold me for being so foolish. His hand reached towards my face and rested on the warmth of my skin. He hesitated for a moment but then leaned in. Our lips met. His smooth, hard, icy lips were a shock but a pleasure as well. We moved in perfect synchronization together as if we were made for each other. My hands moved up his arm and they rested on his chest. I had to control myself. His muscles tensed and he leaned in closer to me sliding both of his arms around my back, pulling my body closer to his. Our chests met. Soon, our hips met as well as he pulled me up into a kneeling position in front of him. My one hand moved towards Edwards's hair, grabbing it with intensity in order to keep him locked together with me. Edward had one hand on the back of my neck and the other caressed my lower back, slowly making its way down further. Our lips crushed against each other with passion and our bodies could not be any closer. My tongue caressed the inside of Edwards's mouth. Slowly and carefully, I ran over his sharp teeth. There was no fear, only intensity. Our tongues met and lovingly danced together…

"Ouch!" Edward pulled away and was against the far wall before the word fully made it out of my mouth.

* * *

Don't worry, chapter 22 is already posted! Keep reading!


	22. Anger

-22-

"Bella, I am so sorry!" He was angry and held his place against the wall. He looked like he wanted to run. I lifted a finger to my mouth and felt the trickle of blood come from inside my bottom lip.

"You bit me" Edward fell to the floor in disgust of himself. His face was in his hands as he sat on his knees.

"Edward…EDWARD! It is burning! EDWARD!!!" He was instantly at my side. My mouth felt like it was on fire. I wanted it to stop. I wanted Edward to put out the fire. It hurt so much I wanted to die.

"It HURTS! Edward what's happening?" He just stared at me with fear in his eyes. He looked at my lip, then in to my eyes. He slammed his face against mine and started…kissing me? What was he doing? No, this was not like before…this hurt. He was…sucking on my lip. The pain slowly decreased until it was gone. Edward hesitated, and then released me. He was back against the far wall before I could register what had just happened.

"Is that what it feels like?" My breathing was heavy and I was shaking, but I wanted answers. "Was that the pain that one feels when they are going through the change?" Edward would not look at me. He stared at the floor before him.

"Yes" came his whispered answer. I did not know how I felt about what just happened. It hurt more than any physical pain I had ever gone through in the past. I wanted to be with Edward forever but if I had to go through that...I dont' know if I would be able to make it.

"How long does it last?" Hoping the stories would be right and it would be over shortly. I think I could handle it if it only last a few hours.

"Three days" Three days! I screamed on the inside. Could I handle the pain for three long days? What would my body do? What if I wasn't strong enough to go through it and my body gave out. I am weak anyways and they probably have never turned someone like me before so how do they know it would even work. I sat on the bed and stared out the window. If this is something I want, and I do want it, I would need to prepare for it. I would need to be strong when I was changed. I looked at Edward and found such pain in his face. He was in pain. I wanted to comfort him.

"Edward, it was an accident. Next time..."

"Next time…" He interrupted "I don't know if I would be strong enough next time to not bite you Bella. I don't know why I thought this would be ok. I can't…control myself."

"Edward" I raised my voice at him "It was an accident! You did not mean to bite me. It happens I am sure to even normal couples. One gets a little carried away. Ya know? They just don't have to deal with one of the partners wanted to kill the other one." I smiled, hoping Edward would smile in return. I looked down and saw a tissue in my hands that was not there previous.

"Wipe your lip Bella. Alice will be up here shortly to take you shopping." I was mad at him for trying to drop the subject.

"Listen Edward, I am not going to let you just get out of this conversation that easily. This is something we are going to have to deal with to-ge-ther! Do you hear me! I do not know if you know this enough yet but I am just going to let you have it. I love you Edward Cullen and if you are going to stand over there and have a vampire pity party, then fine but this is not over and when I get back from my personal hell of shopping with Alice, we are going to talk about this. Do you understand?" He just stared at me. I could not believe I actually yelled at him. He looked so cute that I was starting to lose my strong stance against him. His face was hard but I caught a slight uplift at the corner of his mouth, the start of a smile.

"Wow Bella, no one has ever talked to Edward before like that. Nice work and don't hesitate to call me if you need me to hold him down for you while you give him his talking too later." I did not recognize that voice. My eyes widened and I looked at Edward for answers. It was louder than Carlisle and it definitely was not Jaspers calm voice. Edward was still across the room and I wanted to run to him but I couldn't show my fear right then, I would lose my power status over him.

"Who is that?" A full smile filled Edwards face as my voice shook a little with fewer confidences than I had just showed him during my rant.

"Emmett. He is looking forward to meeting you, but you might want to clean up a little first." He made a motion towards my mouth again. It was done bleeding but there was some dried blood on my lip. I looked down. How was I going to make this easy on him? I remembered my anger from earlier and went with that instead.

"Edward Cullen, when I get home we are going to have a very long conversation about this. It will probably last all night so you better rest up." I was giggling on the inside and probably not doing a good job of hiding the laughter on the outside. Edward was instantly in front of me. I gasped at his speed, something I was not used to seeing. He grabbed my face between both of his hands and leaned in towards my face. I felt his cold, hard tongue gently caress just below my bottom lip. My eyes rolled to the back of my head knowing I was inches from being bitten again, but welcoming it if it meant feeling like this forever afterwards. I had to remind myself to breathe.

"By the way" He breathed in my face causing my heart to race "I love you too."

* * *

Interesting...Shopping next!


	23. Shopping with Alice

-23-

_BPOV_

"Go easy on me Alice. You know this really isn't my thing." I was hoping a little more encouraging on my part would convince Alice to take me home early. We had already been to 11 stores and I was beginning to cramp up a little from trying on, twirling, posing, accessorizing, and carrying all of the items Alice bought for me.

"Bella, come on! You have to let me have this fun. You know, now that we are best friends I am going to make sure you are always on the high end of fashion, it's kind of my thing." I couldn't doubt that. She explained the details of every purse, shoe, skirt, dress, top, and jewelry piece to me in extensive detail. Even the sales associates started to take notes so they would have more knowledge of their pieces. At the last store we were at Alice turned to a salesman and in perfect French explained how the stitching in this particular gown was done by hand due to the delicate nature of the fabric and one wrong stitch would ruin the fabric, which cost more than Charlie's house. Alice threw another sundress at me and told me to try it on. I reluctantly walked back to the dressing room that looked a lot like my room as a child. There were clothes thrown in every direction, never finding a hanger or home. I must have tried on thousands of clothes today and it is only 3 in the afternoon.

"Alice, I am really hungry. Can we stop and get something on our way back?" Maybe we could leave now and head home. I really missed Edward and just wanted to jump in to his arms and stay there for the rest of the night. I looked up just in time to see a dark object thrown over the door of the dressing room. When it landed on the floor I realized it was a granola bar. Ugh!

"I knew you were going to get hungry so I bought a couple things at the gas station for you. There is plenty more where that came from. Now we can keep our focus on shopping and not get distracted with things like food." Of course she knew this was coming. What doesn't she see!

"At some point I am going to have to sleep too Alice. You are going to have to take me back!"

"Bella, I will take you home soon, don't worry. There is just one other store we need stop at before we head home. A couple more hours, I promise! Now try to have a little fun, would ya?" She was so giddy and I could almost sense her jumping up and down while searching through more styles. I am glad she didn't see me roll my eyes. I wonder what store we hadn't been to yet that we had to stop at? Hopefully it is one with just cheap jeans and t-shirts. I could really use some comfortable clothes that are not going to embarrass me with the amount of skin showing. Alice must think that covering your chest and stomach were illegal the way she was uncovering mine. I finally had the sundress on she had given me. It was actually…pretty. On someone like Alice or Rosalie it would have been gorgeous but I actually liked how it looked on me.

"Ok, Alice. After hours of shopping, I found one item that I actually like. Thank you"

"Why do you think I saved it till last? I knew that it would bring you out of your negative slump. I already took the tags off and paid for it so you are wearing it home. Yay!" I looked around frantically for the pair of jeans and button up shirt I had worn in to the dressing room and they were nowhere to be found. The tags that were on the dress when I started trying it on were gone as well. How in the world did she do that without me even noticing? Ok, there was another positive about being a vampire; one, you live forever and secondly you were so fast that humans would actually not be able to see you do things. I was always the last one running the mile in gym class; it would have saved a lot of embarrassing days being a vampire in gym. I looked over and suddenly a pair of white sandals appeared on the bench next to me. I put them on and then noticed lying next to them was a shiny, diamond necklace. I picked it up and examined its beauty. I had never seen anything like it. There was a butterfly on the chain that had its wing spread, like it was soaring. The wings were made of beautiful diamonds. It was so delicate in my hands and when the light hit it, it shown brilliant colors all around me.

"This is beautiful Alice. It almost looks real!" For the first time today, Alice was silent. She wouldn't have bought a real diamond necklace for me…would she?

"Alice, I" She instantly grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the dressing room.

"Let's go Bella, one more stop and then I will take you home." She had a huge smile on her face and was practically dancing out of the store holding eight different bags stuffed with items I didn't remember buying while we were in the store. Home. I was comforted by that word. I actually felt like I was at home when I was with the Cullen's. Rosalie hated me already but maybe I could get that to change. She just walked by my in the hallway as Alice and I were leaving and growled at me. I would work on getting her to like me.

"So where is this last place you are taking me too?" I had a smile on my face as I looked down at my necklace again. There was something about it that made my heart dance. I was brought back to reality when I hear the bell ding as we entered the last store. My eyes grew wide and we entered a bridal store.


	24. Wedding Dress

-24-

"Alice, why in the world would you bring me to a bridal store?" This is the last place that I wanted to be. What was she thinking?

"Jasper and I are getting married again and you have to get measured for your bridesmaid dress."

"Me? You want me to be in your wedding?"

"You are the maid of honor silly! Rose is a little upset but she has been the maid of honor for the past 6 times so I thought it was about time to have my best friend stand next to me."

I stood there while this petite blonde girl took my measurements. Alice was twirling, as usual, through the dresses looking for something.

"So do I get to see your dress?" I am sure it was perfect in every way and usually I am not interested in that type of stuff, but Alice made it seem not so scary to be married, I mean six weddings to the same guy must mean something.

"My dress? Um, it's not here. Hey, do you want to try one on?" Now I am going to be a bride Barbie? I don't think so!"

"Alice, don't make me do it. It is just too strange to think about ever getting married at this point in my life. I am just not that in to the whole thing." Alice stopped in her tracks and just looked at me for a moment. She was looking for something in my eyes, searching.

"What?" I was becoming self-conscious the way she was looking at me.

"Hmm, it's nothing. How about this one, it's really pretty, don't you think?" She pulled out a silk dress, form fitted and the neckline scooped all the way down to no man's land.

"Maybe for a super model like yourself. There is no way that I am trying any of these on Alice so don't even think about it." The tailor was walking to the other room so I was making my way down off a box when I looked down and found my sundress sitting on the floor around my ankles.

"Alice! What are you doing?" I tried to pick up my dress to cover my half naked body but found myself covered in white fabric before my hands reached the ground.

"Stand up Bella! This would be so much easier if you would just cooperate with me." She leaned in close and I could see her shadowy outline through the fabric.

"And, if you ever want me to take you home tonight to see Edward, you will need to humor me. If you don't, I know of a few dozen more stores we could make it too." Threatened by a giggling vampire, it was my worst nightmare. I wasn't going to die, I was going to be dragged further into clothing hell.

"Fine!" I stood up and felt a little tug as Alice buttoned up the back of the dress. I refused to look in the mirror but gave Alice her moment to stare at me. She stood there and smiled at me, again making me feel very uncomfortable. I did not like people paying attention to me; it was easier being in the background. The tailor walked out of the back room and froze when she saw me standing there. A smile lit up her face as well. She turned to Alice and they had a short conversation in French that I did not understand.

"Elle est si belle" She was almost taken aback when she said it. I guess I should have paid more attention in French class.

"Oui, cette robe sera parfaite" Alice agreed with her and then mumbled something pointing to the dress. What was with this dress? I turned towards the mirror to look at the how horrible I made the dress look. I looked at myself for a long moment and was surprised that the dress was not the one Alice had shown earlier. This was a very simple dress; I am assuming it was also made of silk. It hugged me around the chest just enough to stay up, but did not make me feel self-conscious. I normally would never consider wearing something sleeveless but this actually made me feel pretty. There were light blue crystals lining the top of the dress then making their way around to the back and down around the buttons. I looked at the bottom of the dress and the crystals were elegantly placed around there as well. That was it. There was nothing too flashy about the dress or over the top. If I were to pick a dress to get married in, this would be it. I was surprised to find myself smiling and huge smile when I looked back in the mirror.

"Ok Alice, I gotta get out of this dress. It is starting to scare me." I laughed thinking I was just going to step out of the dress but my body started to take over. I looked back in the mirror and the smile was gone. My hands began to shake as my heart raced. This simple dress that Alice threw me in for fun just brought a huge wave of fear in me.

"Alice, hurry." Things started to spin around me and I turned to look at Alice and she was frozen, staring off into space. It was the worst time for Alice to b e having a vision, I needed her to get me out of this thing before my face met the floor and I ruin something.

"I need…Alice…please…" I barely got out the last word before my vision blurred and then everything went black.

I slowly opened my eyes realizing that I was sitting rather than lying on the floor of the dress shop where I expected to be. I lifted my head and turned to find Alice smiling at me. We were sitting in her car but were parked.

"Alice, I am so sorry. I can't believe I did that." I put my head in my hands as I just wanted to hide myself from the world. "Can you imagine what would have happened if I was doing this for real? Thank goodness that will never happen." It was just too soon to think about doing anything like that with Edward. Of course I wanted to be with him forever, but having to go through a wedding, ugh!

"Don't worry about it, you won't have to try on any more wedding dresses for me, I promise." Alice had a strange smile on her face but I was getting used to her being a little crazy.

"Are we going home now?"

"I promised we just had to go one more place and you survived, well barely, but you did so now I will take you back to Edward." She started the car and started on our way back. I thought about what I had just gone through.

"Um, could we not tell him about the whole fainting thing? Everyone already knows that I am clumsy and attract danger wherever I go, but fainting while wearing a wedding dress would just put me in a whole different crazy category."

"I won't tell a soul, I promise" Alice had a small smirk on her face.

"Living OR dead Alice?" The smirk turned in to a pout. I was really going to have to be on my toes with this family.


	25. Thoughts

_I'm Back!!! Sorry it took me so long guys. I have been swamped but I have not forgotten this story. I promise to get a couple more chapters going this week. Thank you for staying with me and though this is just a filler chapter, there are more fun things to come! Please review and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you again!_

-25-

_EPOV_

My mind drifted as I hunted. It had been a while since I had eaten but it did not matter. I never wanted to leave Bella's side. It was a feeling that was new to me and I was trying to understand the obsession I had with her. I had a fear of losing her and that was not something I welcomed. Did I want this? She was so…human. Things will change for her; her body, mind, desires…What can I give her?

"Hey, your kind of messy today aren't you Edward?" Emmett pointed and laughed in my direction. I must have been too distracted to notice that the mountain Lion I had snatched was bleeding down my shirt.

"What's wrong with you bro? Aren't you even fazed by the blood dripping on your fancy new shirt Alice got you? Well, it's not like we wear anything twice anyways but she is going to be mad at you. What are you thinking about? This is the time when I wish that I could read minds. Is it Bella? That girl has really messed with your head. It's almost like you are…well, human really…"

"Emmett, could you stop talking for just one moment?" He paused a moment to stare at me. I could tell he was trying to decide whether to attack or move on to something easier, like the bear he just sniffed out. His mind raced with thoughts to try to throw me off his decision. Good thing the bear came closer, his lips turned into a huge grin and I knew he would leave me in peace. Before he ran to take down the unaware target, Emmett was next to me in an instant with his hand on my shoulder.

"You know what Edward? I do not even know this girl but she seems to have done something to you and it is good. Anyone who can draw your attention from eating must have something to her. I mean, who knows, she might make an awesome vampire one day." Before I could turn and maul him, he was gone. I do not ever want to think of Bella as a vampire. It would not be fair to bring her in to this life when she has so much to live for. I sat for a moment thinking about all of the things that I could say to convince her to remain human…but I was more selfish than I thought. I would give her anything she wanted, so if she really wants to be one of us…

_BPOV_

"You know Alice; I think I might have actually had fun today?"

"You think? I would hope that you had an amazing time! I mean who doesn't like shopping and spending money! I am so glad that I was able to get you some new clothes because the ones you have, ugh, I can't believe you actually walk out in public in those." A huge smile crossed her face.

"Hey, I like these clothes Alice! They are comfortable and I do not really care how I look in them. Who do I need to impress and who really cares anyways?" Obviously, I had said something wrong when the car was instantly on the side of the road and Alice was glaring at me.

"How can you even say that Isabella Swan!"

"I'm…sorry? I think? Wait, what did I say?" She shook her head and looked down in shame.

"Clothes make the person and you can't just walk around being…_comfortable _all the time." The word sounded almost like a swear word as it came from Alice's lips. I guess comfort was not part of vampire vocabulary.

"Well, I guess I can try to up my outfits a little more. You are forcing me to wear a dress for your wedding so I guess you have a little more influence than I thought." I looked down at my torn jeans and giggled. I could not imagine myself in a dress. The bridal shop was a big shocker for me. I can't believe Alice actually got me in to a wedding dress. The thought of it was just…well…crazy! Though my life had taking a new road of crazy within the past week so maybe crazy was the new normal. I did spend most of my time with vampires. But a wedding dress? I looked over at Alice who had continued driving home, she had a large smile on her face, and it looked as though she was fighting back laughter.

"What is it Alice? Did you see something in my future?"

"You could say that." If her face could change colors, I would assume it would be a dark crimson at this point while she held in more chuckles.

"What! You have to tell me!"

"No way! Don't worry, you will find out soon enough." That did it, her laughter erupted and my anger developed. This was going to be harder than I thought being around someone who could see my future.

"Oh Bella, come on. There is not need to be angry with me. It would ruin the surprise."

"Now there is a surprise?" I really hate surprises "I hate surprises Alice!"

"I know, but you are going to have to deal with that someway or another and soon for that matter."

"You can be so frustrating sometimes Alice. Why can't you just tell me and get it over with." She stayed focused on the road ahead of her and I noticed that we were near the Cullen's home. I could tell that I was not going to get anything out of her.

"Don't even think about giving me a pouty face Bella. That does not work on me. However, I can tell you this: it will work on another member of my family so be prepared to use it whenever you want something. Got it?" She looked at me and gave me a wink as we pulled up to the house. I knew she was offering me a little bit of her future vision by telling me that I would be able to use my famous pout against Edward.

"Thank you for that Alice." As I turned to open the door, it was already open and there, standing and waiting for me was my Edward.


	26. Dinner with the Cullens

-26-

_BPOV_

"How was your day?" Edward smiled and it astounded me. I just looked into his eyes and was mesmerized by the golden tone they now carried. Edward had told me that he was going to spend time with Emmett but just smiled when I asked what they would be doing. I assume he was hunting, but I did not want to think of that right now.

"It was…nice…I guess." I looked out of the corner of my eye at Alice and she had a pout on her face.

"It's not going to work on my either." I spouted at Alice then followed it with a giggle. I did not want her to know that I was feeling bad for not liking the trip as much as she had hoped I would.

"Did she torture you too much?" I returned my glance to Edward and found his perfect face seemingly happy to just look back at me. I put on a little act to hopefully gain some sympathy.

"Yes, it was horrible. She made me try on clothes for hours and forced me to eat horrible granola bars, and then she made me…" I stopped before I revealed what was the most embarrassing moment of the day, the wedding dress. I pulled in my bottom lip and slightly bit down on it to prevent myself from spilling the information.

"What?" He looked at me concerned for a moment then quickly turned towards Alice in hopes of finding out what she had put me through. His eye squinted as he stared at her face. Alice was off in her own world humming something unrecognizable.

"What is she doing?" I was curious what the Cullen's did to Edward to prevent him from hearing secrets they did not want revealed.

"She is singing some nonsense song while converting the prices of shoes into different currency. She can really be frustrating sometimes." I took a sigh of relief knowing that Alice knew I did not want our little adventure to be mentioned to Edward. He probably would have laughed anyways about the whole wedding thing. Well, I am pretty sure anyways.

"Since Alice starved you all day, you must be famished. Shall we go out to eat tonight? I know of a great little place I would love to take you too. It's a little fancy so I hope you two bought something a little more presentable than the ripped jeans." My face turned a slight shade of pink as I looked down at my comfortable jeans. I forced Alice to let me change back in to them and out of the sundress she had gotten me into before we got home.

"There will be no need for that Edward. Esme is going to be making dinner tonight." We both stared at Alice as she got the last of the bags out of the car. Esme was making dinner?

"Does she know how to cook…well…human food?" I did not want to be rude but I was not an idiot either. The Cullen's have not eaten people food in hundreds of years. I shuddered at the thought of eating something raw with blood pouring out of it. Alice burst out laughing and rushed to my side. She must have seen the color leave my face as the thoughts of raw meat swirled in my head and made me start to black out. My legs started to shake uncontrollably but I couldn't get my mind to focus on anything else other than the sight and smell of blood.

"Hold her Edward. This crazy girl thinks Esme is going to serve her a cow that is still mooing or something." Alice continued to giggle and I could see through foggy eyes that Edward was trying to hold back a smile. I gently leaned my body towards Edwards as he wrapped his arms around me and instantly, my legs were no longer stationary on the ground. I was in his arms in record time and was being carried deep into the house.

I could smell a familiar scent coming from the kitchen.

"Pizza?" Esme was making pizza? It was one of my favorite food items, as long as it was covered in vegetables. I had become a vegetarian after a very horrible encounter with a hamburger back home. We did not agree and for days, I was sick, my body trying to remove the vial substance from my body. From that point on, meat, any meat, did not appeal to me. As we entered the beautiful marble kitchen, I could see that all of Edward's family was happily assisting Esme with the one, very large, vegetarian pizza. Carlisle was chopping onions, Alice was working on the mushrooms and Emmett…well, Emmett was throwing large tomatoes up in the air and trying to slice it up before it hit the cutting board. Surprisingly, he did not even make a mess. Edward placed me down and the scent of the food filled my mind with happiness, but my stomach ruined the moment with a loud snarl.

"Sounds like you could eat a horse." Rosalie was smirking in the corner. Edward's eyes were like daggers, only hoping to pierce the attitude that flew from Rosalie. I knew she did not like me, but I had not done anything to hurt her in any way. Maybe I was too tempting for her and she used her rudeness to keep her distance from me and not be tempted to, well, bite me. I visibly shuddered as I looked at her and Edward quickly looked at me concerned.

"Just a chill" I told him reassuringly hoping he would avoid the uncomfortable conversation I didn't want to have about how his sister wanted to eat me alive and if given the chance, would probably enjoy doing so. He disappeared instantly but was back before I could turn to look at where he was going. In his hand, he held a sweater. I guess I was better at convincing him than I thought. I graciously put the sweater on and sat at the enormous dining table. Obviously, the room was only for show but all of the Cullen's minus Rosalie of course, came and sat with me. Esme had brought in the pizza and sat the whole pan in front of me. There was enough to feed our football team back home and knowing that the Cullen's would not be eating with me, I became a little nervous about how much they were expecting me to eat.

"Esme, this looks just wonderful. Thank you so much for going out of your way to do this for me."

"Oh dear, it was so nice to be able to use all of those kitchen things for once. It is nice to have someone to cook for. I hope I did everything ok for you."

All of the Cullen's watched as I picked up the first piece. It was still hot that I burned my tongue at the first bite but I was so hungry that I did not stop eating. After a few moments, I was becoming very self-conscious about eating and put down my food.

"Is everything alright Bella?" Esme looked at the pizza as though she had done something wrong. I quickly wanted to reassure her and the rest of the family that their efforts were wonderful.

"Oh of course. This is so good. Better than anything I have ever had. It's just…well…everyone is just staring at me and…I mean do you normally stare at each other while you are eating? Is it a vampire thing?" All of their eyes shot back and forth to each other. Then a loud roar of laughter erupted from the table.

"Bella, my dear! We are so sorry!" Carlisle was trying to speak through laughter. "We must be just carried away by the fact that a human is eating something _we_ made. This is very unusual for us and we are so sorry that we made you uncomfortable." I couldn't help but smile at their slight hint of embarrassment I saw on all of their faces.

"Human food just doesn't appeal to us so I guess we were just too interested in how it actually turned out." Esme's heart was so pure and gentle. I had never met anyone like that before.

"It is perfect Esme. You have a natural motherly instinct to cook comfort food. Thank you." At that moment, I saw a hint wetness appear in Esme's eyes. They were like tears that would not fall. I was concerned I had upset her with my words.

"That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me Bella. Not having my own biological children, I never knew if what I was doing was enough for the precious ones I have now."

Emmett chimed in to the conversation. "Well, I guess its not every day that a human gives a compliment to a vampire"

"What was the last compliment you gave to a human?" I was rather curious

"Oh come on Bella, you should know that? 'You sure do smell good!'" With that, the table again erupted in laughter. Edward smiled but then looked at me concerned.

"Are you ok?" He whispered down towards my ear. I turned to him and laid my hand on his cheek.

"Perfect" was all I could reply.


	27. Going Home

_Hi everyone! Thank you for reading to this point. I am shocked I am on chapter 27! There are many more to come! Thank you for the responses that you are giving me, as they are all so appreciated. I can't give away anything about what is to come because it just wouldn't be fair, would it? I will be updating next week. Thank you again!_

-27-

_BPOV_

I just wanted time to stand still. Every moment I was with Edward, I was falling harder and deeper in love with him. We laid in the bed that Esme had bought for me. The moonlight was gently making its appearance through Edward's window. It was, for lack of a better word, magical. I was so comfortable with Edward being near me. I was afraid that with what I had run from, I would not be able to trust anyone, men in particular, again. I knew at that moment that Edward was my hero. There was nothing about him that I did not love. Even when he was a little bit over protective of me, which was happening a lot, I knew it was because he cared. I know he could not love me as much as I loved him. He tries to tell me he has strong feelings for me but he just does not know what I am feeling and what I would do for him. We have not spoken the words yet, and I hope to remain silent on them until I am sure that he would say them in return.

The dinner with his family made me realize how much I longed to be a part of that. To truly be apart of their family, his family, him…Geez, Alice has actually got me thinking of marriage! That is just crazy, I am only eighteen and I know that I love Edward but seriously, can he be that in love with me to…marry me? I cannot even imagine what he would do if he could read my mind right now. I really hope Alice has kept that picture of me in that wedding dress out of her mind. I could just KILL her for making me do that. Obviously, I can't but maybe there is something that I can do to really make her…

"What are you thinking about?" Edward's voice had startled me out of my intense concentration on revenge on Alice. I did not want to let him know that I was plotting revenge on his sister.

"Huh?" I thought I could avoid the conversation by playing dumb.

"What were you just thinking about Bella? You seem to be really angry about something."

"I am not angry about anything, why?"

"Well…" he gave a low chuckle then looked down where my hand was laid across his chest. My hand was balled up in a fist holding onto his shirt for dear life. It looked like I was about to take revenge out on his poor shirt rather than where it was deserved.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Edward" I shot up quickly trying to laugh off the situation hoping he would not press further. I grabbed my knees and brought them to my chest. I laid my head on my knees and looked into Edwards beautiful eyes as he continued to lie next to me. His face contorted a little as he looked towards the door of the room. I follow his eyes and then when nothing came through the door, I returned to look at his face. He had a confused but amused look on his face.

"Alice wants me to tell you that whatever you are thinking, it's not going to work. What is she talking about?" Shoot! It's so easy some times to forget that she can see the future. Mine was fuzzy for the first couple of days but Alice is able to really see my future more clearly now. I just looked at Edward with a defeated smile on my face and curled back up next to him.

"Nothing." I sighed, "Alice wins." It was silent for a moment, and then we both started to laugh. It was true for everyone in the house that eventually, Alice will win. I enjoyed the coldness of Edward's body pressed against mine. It gave me the chills sometimes but it was a welcomed experience. I felt a security being that close to him, as though nothing could harm me. It was a little embarrassing knowing that he watched me sleep, but it was also another form of comfort. He would not let anything harm me, so I slept more soundly than I had back home. I internally sighed knowing that I would soon have to return to what I left. There were bills piling up and I had to decide what my future would bring.

"Edward? I think I need to start planning my return trip." I did not even use the word home because it did not hold the same meaning for me as when I left. I was more at home here, with Edward, than back at my apartment, or even with Charlie or Renee. Edward was quiet and it was a moment where I wished that I could read his mind. I wanted to ask him something but I hesitated. I did not want him to say yes out of fear of hurting me but I also did not want him to say no. I pulled my head unwillingly from his chest and looked in to his eyes. They were sad looking and I wanted to comfort him but I first had to get out the question that was causing my heart to pound.

"Will you come with me?" I watched as his eyes widened with true happiness. It was something I didn't expect. Then his face turned.

"You want me to go with you?" His question shocked me. Why wouldn't I want him to come with me? I love him and I never wanted to be separated from him. Just the thought sent shivers through my body. I started to get upset and the tears I wanted to fight were becoming so overwhelming. I stared at him as he just sat there.

"Did you really think I wanted to go there without you Edward? I don't want to go back there in the first place but to think that maybe you wouldn't be there with me when I did would be unbearable. I mean, I don't want you to say yes just because you feel sorry for me or anything. I am completely in love with you Edward and don't want to be anywhere without you…" I could not look at him as the last words came from my mouth. I felt so young and immature. I could not believe that I actually told him that I loved him. I knew him for less than a week and I was already so much in love with him that it physically hurt. I could feel my face burning as the blood rushed from my embarrassment. I just proclaimed my love for a vampire and what scared me the most was what he was going to say in return, that maybe he didn't love me back.

"I'm sorry Edward, it just came out…I…well…I just…" His cold fingers were gently pressed to my lips in an instant, silencing me. I lifted my head up to meet his gaze to my face. I had not realized that he was now kneeling in front of me on the bed. He was towering over me but I was not afraid. His eyes were calm as he looked at my face, studying everything about me. It was as if he was looking for something. Slowly, his hand moved from my lips to my cheek. The electric sensation made my eyes close as I willed myself to take in every moment, every touch. He sigh and I could taste his sweet breathe on my tongue. It was another enjoyable moment I was not ready to let go of. His silence made my fear become more of a reality, knowing that he didn't love me as much as I loved him.

"Bella, I find myself torn between two worlds. A world that I have known now for many years and a new world that I am learning with you. When vampires change in some way, it is a permanent and large change. You have brought change in me." I stared at him as he lovingly brought me to his lap. He held me so close and he laid my ear on his chest.

"If my heart could beat, it would only beat for you. It would long for you to be near me, allowing me to hold you, like this, for eternity. I know my abilities are strong, yet I feel so weak around you. I lose all sense of being a vampire, and its magical. I never thought that I would find someone who makes me feel as human as you do. I love you Isabella Swan. You are everything to me."


	28. Breakfast in Bed

_Ok guys, this is the longest chapter so hopefully it turned out ok. I just couldn't stop writing! Enjoy!!_

-28-

_BPOV_

The thought of going back to my apartment was bringing up the nightmarish feelings I thought I was finally getting over. I had slept all night but as soon as my deep slumber lifted, I was thinking about why I left in the first place. I slowly opened my eyes to find Edward lovingly looking at my face. A smile quickly landed on my face and all of the insecurities and fear inside my body drifted away. We had talked most of the night about when we would leave and what would need to be done when we got back to my apartment. I was not sure at this point where my home was but I knew that wherever I ended up, I wanted it to be with Edward. He had told me that we could stay in Forks as long as I needed to be there, forever if need be. I laughed when he said that, thinking to myself, why would anyone be willing to move to Forks, especially for someone like me. Edward would not fit in. He was too beautiful and if people saw us together, they would probably laugh wondering why such a god would be with such a plain silly girl like me.

"What are you thinking about Bella? It is extremely frustrating not being able to read you." His smile radiated off his face and warmed everything inside of me. His eyes were still a warm honey color and my hands found themselves distracted as they ran up the ice-cold skin on his forearm. I had blanked on what he had just asked me.

"Bella?" His voice snapped me out of my daydream and I quickly remembered I was a participant in a conversation. Now if I could only remember the topic.

"What is going on in that head of yours? It is driving me crazy not knowing. You have to tell me Bella." I almost enjoyed the pitiful pleading he was giving me at that moment. I had the control. I had the control of a vampire! A small giggle escaped my lips as I continued to drape my fingers up and down his forearm.

"So now you are laughing?" He turned his lips into a pout and I wanted nothing more than to press my body to his and caress his lips with my own. I sighed, knowing that being careful in this relationship was an understatement.

"I was just thinking about going home and what James will think when he sees you. It is going to be the hardest thing to do, but I think having you by my side the whole time will give a teeny tiny bit of comfort." I laughed louder this time. The thought of having my own personal vampire to protect me was a great feeling. Every moment I laid here with Edward, I could feel my strength building and I was more prepared to go home and face this anger head on. I glanced at Edward and his face was not as joyful as I thought it would be.

"Did I say something wrong, Edward? I am sorry. I am just looking forward to bringing you home with me. I didn't mean to…"

"No, Bella. You have all of this faith in me but I think you forget that I am a vampire. I am created to kill humans and just because I have found the strength to resist you, does not mean that I will have the willpower to resist others, especially someone who has…" I could see the anguish in his eyes as he thought about what James had done to me. It made me shudder to think of what Edward could actually do to him if they met face to face.

"I may not be as strong as you think. If I were to meet this James, I do not know what I would do to him." His fists balled up tightly. A human's fist would have probably broken with the amount of strength he was using.

"Edward…" I did not want to offer but I knew this would be something for both of us to consider. "Maybe you shouldn't go with me. I mean, I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable situation and, ya know, tempt you. Maybe it would be better if I just went alone."

"NO!" Edward was on top of me before I knew what happened. He was staring deeply in to my eyes with anger and frustration. His face no longer had that soft, loving look on it that I had come to love. At that moment, I was frightened of Edward Cullen. Not for what he would do to me, but what I knew he was capable of doing to others. He had his hands forcefully placed on my shoulders and I was pinned to the bed. There was no use in struggling for I would only cause myself pain and most likely unwelcome bruising. Edward leaned closer to my face and I could see his fierce teeth glimmer as his face made its way towards my neck. My heart was racing and my body started to panic. This was new and strange.

"Edward…" was all I could say. His face turned towards mine and we were so close, his breath was forcefully shooting down my throat. I wanted him to know how I was feeling, scared, maybe hurt but at the same time, he was so close and forceful I was starting to welcome it. He had never been like this before. I couldn't figure out where my feelings were going. Maybe I wasn't scared. Maybe this wasn't something I wanted to stop. I was drawn to the pressure he was placing on my body and the closer he got, the closer I wanted him to be. The harder I wanted him to hold me, touch me, and connect with me. This was no longer a moment of fear, but of passion. I could feel my body twist in places I had not felt before. There was a desire for Edward to love me in a way I had never experienced before, with someone I loved.

I vigorously placed my lips upon his and the electricity flew through my face. It traveled down towards my arms and through my insides. My body urged towards his and there was no room for a single ounce of air between us. Our legs began to intertwine and if our bodies were music, we would be playing the sweetest lullaby together. His hands were like silk against my body as they slowly caressed beneath my shirt. His release of my shoulders allowed my hands to effortlessly run up his strong, muscular back. With one arm, Edward reached behind his back, ripped his shirt off, and gracefully threw it on to the floor. Our rhythmic bodies never missed a beat and continued to dance together. I could feel the heat build between our bodies. Slowly, I moved my hands lower down his back, finding a perfect resting spot on a perfect creation of muscle below the small of Edward's back.

Suddenly, I was alone on the bed, staring at the ceiling above me. My hands were slammed to my body from the force I had been using against his body. I sat up, looking around the room searching for some sign of Edward when I realized, I was alone. Rejection came as I had thought. It was more painful than I had ever imagined and it happened so fast. My heart continued its quick pace but it brought along panic, rather than passion. Only 15 seconds had passed yet I felt as though I had been alone for hours. My eyes welled up with tears but I fought to control them as images of rejection swirled through my mind. What had I done!

"Bella, are you awake dear?" A sweet voice jolted me from the trap in my mind. My face twisted towards the door to find that Esme had brought up a tray of breakfast items for me and was walking gracefully to the bedside with them. I never even heard her knock. Edward must have heard her coming and rushed out before she came in. I looked at the tray and there was enough food to feed a family of eight plus their extended family members. The tears went from sadness to laughter as I realized how close we had come to having a very embarrassing moment to explain. Esme looked at my face concerned as tears rolled down my face and my giggles went to uncontrollable roars of laughter.

"Is everything alright? Did I mess something up with the food? Oh dear, I thought the eggs smelled funny but then again, everything smells very different to a vampire. Here, I will take it back and start over again." I reached out and grabbed Esme's arm before she could pick the tray up off the bed.

"It is wonderful Esme, I am just…so grateful to have someone like you in my life now and it was a bit of a shock to see all of this food just for me. Vampires must think that humans can eat enough to feed a small army, all by themselves." A smile filled Esme's face and it lit up her golden eyes.

"Thank you for going out of your way to make this for me." I smiled and got to my knees quickly and threw my arms around her neck. I knew that I could not hurt her with my forcefulness so I squeezed with all my strength to let her know how much she meant to me. As I released Esme placed her hand on my cheek and I could see that her eyes were glassy.

"You make him so happy Bella. I am grateful for you." With that, she quickly left the room. I reached for the muffin that was hidden in the corner of the tray, behind the mounds of pancakes, waffles, French toast, and cereal. I was momentarily distracted by the muffin when I felt a pair of cold lips caress the back of my neck. I jumped and turned to see a still shirtless Edward casually kneeling behind me.

"You could have at least given me some warning Edward!" I didn't realize I was shouting until Edwards eyes grew wide with shock. "Here I am thinking that I am about to…well, whatever…the point being that you could have said something so I knew that you didn't leave because of…well, me…I mean, you didn't leave because of me right? You left because Esme was coming…You did right? Edward, answer me!" I could feel my face boiling as I stared at his perfect body and tears started to return due to anger.

"Bella, I am sorry" he moved right in front of my body and placed his hand on my cheek and gently wiped away the tears that were falling. "If you would give me a chance to speak I would tell you that the only reason I left was because I heard my mother rushing up the stairs with the food. Thank goodness she forgot the orange juice and had to run back to the kitchen or we might have been caught in a very…embarrassing position." The corner of his mouth turned up and he gave a small wink. I was still hurt. I felt abandoned and self-conscious.

"Well, next time give me some sort of warning before a family member charges in to the room." I looked down and started to pick at the muffin that I had slightly crushed in my hand. His cold finger caressed my neck and slowly made its way to my chin. He pulled my face up to look at his. His eyes were warm and loving.

"Next time, we won't have to worry about anyone walking in on us." A small kiss followed and he lifted me into his arms. The thoughts swirled through my mind with anticipation and excitement.

"Next time?" I softly whispered, as my face grew red with shyness.

"Yes, next time" Edwards lips pressed against my neck once again, sending waves of electricity through my body, restarting the fire Esme had unknowingly put out. As my eyes started to close in enjoyment, Edward stopped and looked at me with a huge smile covering his face.

"Now, eat your muffin."

* * *

_What did you think? I would love to hear some feedback from you guys. I can't thank you enough for staying devoted to this story! I have so much more to put in, trip home, maybe a wedding in there somewhere, little more fluff for those who need it :-), Another fight scene (maybe a death?) who knows! I just can't stop writing this story so I hope you guys still like it enough after it has 80 chapters, Hee Hee!_


	29. First Fight

_See if you can follow this. It took a lot of editing to make it work so I hope its not too jumbled. As always, thank you for all of your support!_

-29-

_EPOV_

Bella's eyes were focused on an unseen object in front of her as we drove to the airport. It took an additional month before she was ready to buy the plane tickets home and I could not blame her for that. As this day drew closer, her nightmares returned, and my anger built. The closer I got to Bella, the angrier I got at James. The more I wanted to punish him for what he had done to my angel. As she stirred and spoke in her sleep, I had visions filter through my mind and every image showed Bella screaming for help. I stood there motionless, unable to take her from her pain. The fire burned inside my chest and the venom flowed through my mouth as I thought of the things I would do to James if I saw him. I did not know if I could stop myself. I hid this anger from Bella, not wanting her to know my hatred towards James and my desire to destroy him. I turned to look at Bella's face and the rose color I had normally welcomed in her face, was gone. She was pale, motionless, fixated on something far away. She looked almost like…well, a vampire.

"Bella?" She did not move. Normally I would see the rush of blood to her face and hear her heart jump. She would turn towards me. A smile that would make the heavens sing would begin to cross over her face. This time, nothing. I reached over and gently touched her shoulder. She gasped at my touch and swung her body in my direction looking worse than moments before.

"Bella I am sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"No Edward." She barely got the words out before tears started to stream down her face. "I don't know where my mind is right now. Well, actually, I do know but I want nothing more than to stop thinking about it. I don't think I have ever been more afraid in all my life to go back there. That is my home. I never wanted to leave and now…I don't know if I can go back."

"You are not going alone Bella. I will not let you go through this alone." I reached out again to comfort her but she pulled away towards the window. A normal reaction that any human should have towards me finally came from her, and it hurt. My chest began to feel heavy, like when Emmett throws a boulder on me during a fight. But this was worse. It was filling the rest of my body with something I hadn't felt in a long time. I think it is…rejection. Bella rejected me, just like she should, but I was crushed by the small gesture. I continued to drive in silence to the airport, staring intently at the road, though I did not need to. The silence was something strange for me. There was always someone's mind to read, whether I wanted to or not. Bella was so different, so…intriguing because I could not read her thoughts. I found myself longing to hear her mind more and more when for as long as I could remember, I cursed this "gift".

"Edward…" My turn towards Bella must have shocked her as her heart skipped a beat. I sometimes forget the humans are not used to vampire speed.

"Edward, I want to ask you something and I need you to be as truthful as possible. Don't spare my feelings in anyway. Can you promise me that? Please?" I always wanted to hide hurtful things from Bella in order to protect her. I never felt is was lying, it was just a way to keep Bella at ease. That please is what did it to me. I would do anything for Bella, especially when she said please but what was it that she was going to ask. I hesitated answering her and she must have noticed as I watched her eyes begin to squint and her head tilt to the side awaiting my reply.

"Yes, I promise." Her face turned down towards her hands and I watched as her fingers became jumbled together as she fought hard to ask me her question.

"Bella, what is it. You have to say it; your silence is killing me." A small laugh came from her beautiful lips.

"Edward, I am pretty sure that silence can't kill you since you are already dead." Now she was just postponing.

"Bella, don't change the subject." I had pulled to the side of the road in order to give her my full attention, though this could have been done driving but I felt as though Bella would like this more. With a sigh, she began to speak.

"Edward, Forks is my home. I need to be there. I am scared, but I know that is where I want to be." She stopped and waited. Was this a question? I knew that Forks was her home. Human speed was frustrating in general but this was driving me mad!

"I understand that Bella. That is why we are going back there, right?"

"How long do you think I am planning to stay in Forks?" I was confused for a moment before I realized that this had never come up. We had planned to go back to Forks and take care of her apartment but whenever we started to talk about how long we were going to stay, Bella would start to panic so the subject would change. We did not buy a return ticket, knowing we would need time but…I never thought of how long we would be staying. And her question, _how long do you think _**I **_am planning to stay_ was now the focus of my thoughts. She must be mad to think that I would leave her.

"We will stay as long as you need to Bella. I don't have anywhere else I would rather be than to stay with you." I reached out for her hands. They were not warm as I was used too but rather cold. If I could feel cold from her, that was a problem "You are freezing Bella!"

"I am fine Edward." She sighed and then looked at my face. I was actually nervous, waiting for her next words. "What if I don't want to leave, Edward? What if…well, I want to stay there. Live there. How long would you stay with me?"

"Are you asking me if I would leave you?"

"Come on Edward, you have a family that you need to be with. You have a home with them. We have known each other for just over a month and I can't expect you to want to live with me or anything. I just want to be prepared for when you leave." My mind was racing with different thoughts but my face remained frozen as I looked at her. I promised her I would be honest. This could be difficult.

"You are right, I do not want to live with you." I watched as the words slowly ripped apart Bella's heart. It was evident on her face. I had said the words that would crush any human girl but before she broke any further, I would need to explain.

"Bella, it is not that I do not want to live with you, but that is something that I would like to wait for."

"Wait for?" Confusion filled her face.

"Remember when we had that little…mishap, with Esme almost walking in on us in the bedroom. I had said something to you that was not necessarily a lie, but I might have made you think that we would be able to, well, finish what we started, soon." I could tell that she was still confused and I was developing feelings of embarrassment as I began to figure out how to tell her the next part.

"Bella, I love you. I want to be with you in all the ways that a normal couple should be with each other. To live with you, and to be able to continue what we started the other night but…" I had to pause in order to regain my focus. As much as I wanted to stick with my morals, I was finding my human desires giving me a fight until the end. "I would like to wait until we are officially committed until we move on with our relationship." If I had blood coursing through my body, it would have made its way to my face. I could not believe I was feeling this much embarrassment over a simple conversation. I was not proposing to her but I was telling her that I would some day and that I wanted to wait until after we were married to take our relationship any further. I waited for her reaction to change but the look of confusion stayed. This whole situation was becoming more confusing for the both of us. I was starting to regret what I had said but I knew we needed to talk.

"So, wait. So _next time_ is not going to happen unless we get married? So you did lie!"

"I did not lie to you Bella, it will happen, but I just want to be married first." I stopped and then thought of her response again. "Wait, are you saying you would not want to marry me? The only way what I said would be a lie is if you do not see yourself with me in the future." This was not the direction I thought this would go.

"You told me that we would…well, you know and now you are telling me that I have to marry you first. I just don't find that being fair!"

"You do not have to marry me Bella. You just do not understand, in my time you courted someone. It was dating with the intention of marriage. I sometimes forget what time we are in and that humans feel the need to sleep with everyone before making a commitment."

"So now I am stupid because I don't understand and want to sleep with you?"

"Of course not Bella! Why would you say such a thing?" I have come to the realization that relationships are much harder than I thought.

"Well, we are not in your time Edward and I am sorry if you see me as a naïve little girl but this is how relationships work now. You date, move in with each other, sleep with each other, then if it works out, great you get married. If not, you break up. I don't see what the big deal is." Her words were true but it was a big deal. She had passion built up inside that I had not seen before.

"Bella, I might have gotten a little too carried away the last time. Maybe I had given you the wrong impression of my intentions and me. I do not want to hurt you but this is something that I will not back down on. I know in the next couple of days we will be staying in your apartment together but this is not going to lead to us living together. I will not be moving in to your place to set up permanent residence before we are committed."

"You know, sometimes you really sound…old!" She stared at me with anger and concentration. I could tell she was fighting something behind the anger but I could not figure out what it was. Her face began to twitch, and her eyes went from being dark to bright. The hint of a smile filled her face and then laughter erupted from her chest. Tears fell from her eyes and she was starting to become out of control.

"Bella, are you ok?" Concern for her safety filled my chest, as I was afraid she was going to have some sort of stroke with all the laughter she was producing.

"I guess I just keep forgetting that you are kind of robbing the cradle, you old man you." More laughter. This time, I joined in.


	30. The Airport

-30-

_BPOV_

"I am sorry that my traditional values are overshadowing current traditions, Bella. I knew that I had gone too far in the bedroom the morning and did not know when or how to bring it up. I hope you can forgive me for my actions." By this time, we were pretty close to the airport. My mind was now distracted with Edward so my nervousness started to diminish. He turned to me and gave me a look that would melt anyone's heart. One of those puppy dog looks, begging for forgiveness for chewing up your favorite pair of shoes. I was still angry with him for letting me think that we would be able to continue what we started in the bedroom, but I really couldn't be mad at him for long. Maybe some more alone time would change his mind about the whole ordeal.

"Well then, how are we going to play this whole _not living together_ thing? You will be staying at my apartment and all. Should you get a hotel room or something?"

"I believe that pulling out the old "sleeping on the couch" routine will be a good start for us. I do not plan to leave you alone. And staying on the couch may reduce the temptation as there will be no additional family members around to stop anything from starting."

"So, since you don't sleep, you are basically going to sit on the couch all night? That's pretty boring don't you think?"

"I will take care of some necessities while you sleep and keep myself busy. This will give me a chance to explore Forks and the surrounding wildlife. I bet Emmett would have had a good time experiencing some new hunting spaces." Emmett looked pitiful when we left the house. They all wanted to take us to the airport but I was afraid that Emmett would jump on the plane and come to Forks with us. We had become very close over the past couple of weeks. He made fun of me every time Edward had to save me from falling on my face, running in to a door, or slicing my hand while making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Then I would make fun of Emmett for being whipped by Rosalie or losing a fight with Jasper or Edward. We became a family so fast that it was sad to leave them.

"I think Emmett would have liked Forks. There is plenty of forest space for him to explore and mountain lions and bears to take down. The mountains are close so he could practice throwing boulders at you." I couldn't help but laugh at the memory of Emmett losing a fight with Edward and being a sore loser. He picked up a boulder and threw it at Edward while he wasn't looking. Edward saw the vision from Alice's mind and was able to move in time for the boulder to miss him, and hit Rosalie's car. Emmett suffered at the hand of Rosalie for two weeks after that. I think Edward was happy to be an ocean away to avoid any more attempts at revenge from Emmett. "Maybe he will come and visit with the rest of the family." My hope was that I would see them all very soon, as it was already hard to be away from them.

We parked the car and started to make our way into the airport. It was a rainy day so we were able to catch an early flight and we would be arriving in Forks when it was just getting dark so Edward wouldn't have to worry about the sun. Edward took all of the bags in one hand and took my hand in the other. His strength would never cease to amaze me. We continued through security and made our way to the gate. We were only steps away when Edward suddenly stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes.

"Edward, what is it?"

"They seriously can not think that this is ok."

"Who thinks what is ok?" His face was beginning to fill with anger as he just shook his head. I was worried that something bad was going to happen but Edward didn't seem to be afraid. "Edward, what is going on?" Before he could answer, I heard a sweet voice from behind me.

"Please don't be mad at us Edward. This will just be like another family vacation! Did you really think you could keep Emmett away from his klutzy Bella?" Alice appeared in front of me with a sweet, yet apologetic smile on her face.

"You made Forks seem pretty interesting so I knew I had to check it out." Emmett was carrying a large bag on his back, obviously Rosalie's. Rosalie walked next to Emmett but never looked in our direction. Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper casually walked behind them. I was so excited to see them but my hopes of seducing Edward later were now out of the question. I looked towards Alice and she was rolling her eyes at me. I hate that she must have seen my plan.

"So, you are all planning on joining us on this trip to Forks?" Edward stared at Carlisle for a moment and then his attitude went from frustration to understanding. Carlisle must have said something in his mind to Edward. Ugh, I wish they would just talk out-loud so I could hear them. Edward's gift would really come in handy now.

"So, is anyone going to fill me in?" I really wanted to know why they had decided to come to Forks, of all places. Edward turned towards me and smiled. He raised his hand and gently pushed my hair behind my ear. My heart skipped a beat every time he touched me. It was like the moment of a first kiss, anticipation, butterflies filling your body, and then the moment of contact pushes all fears away.

"Every couple of years, we have to pick up and move to a different location in order to not raise the suspicion of the people around us. We do not age and after a couple years, people would wonder how we all still look so young. When you and I met on the plane to London, we were leaving our home in order to find a new place to reside. We had once lived near Forks, many years ago, but never had the opportunity to venture there. Carlisle had been there once and it seems as though my family believes that it would be a perfect place to set up new residence."

"So wait, you are all now moving to Forks? You are just going to run out and buy a house? How do you expect to find something so quick?" Alice quickly made her way to my side and placed her arm around my shoulders.

"Um…well…see Bella, I kind of knew that this was going to happen and we have all known for about two weeks now. Well, everyone except Edward did at least." She looked at Edward with another apologetic look on her face. "This was all pretty hard to keep from him but you provided a great distraction for us. Well, anyways, since we knew that we would be moving there to make sure Edward could stay around you, we found a great house on the internet. It is about 15 miles from your apartment. So about a 45 second run for us if you were to need anything." I looked at Alice's face and realized that all of the Cullen's, even Rosalie, were looking at me. I did not know how to register the feelings I was having at that moment.

"So you are telling me that you are all moving to Forks because of me?" Esme took a few steps towards me and laid her hand on Edwards shoulder.

"We know how much you and Edward care for each other and we didn't want you to feel as though you could not be together because of the distance. This has worked out well for all of us. We were not sure where to go next until you came along."

"You are coming to Forks because of me?" I was starting to repeat myself because I could not believe that someone would do something like that for me. Little, insignificant me.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward stood in front of me and placed his hands gently on my shoulders. I looked into his beautiful honey eyes and knew that everything was going to be ok with us. He was not going to leave me and I was not going to have to face this alone. His family loved me and knew that this relationship could work between us. At this moment, I truly felt loved.

"I love you Edward." I softly whispered to him and a small tear ran down my cheek. Maybe the idea of being committed to Edward, and this family forever was not as bad as I thought it was.


	31. The Trip Home

-31-

_BPOV_

The plane ride back home was different from the first trip out to London. My anxiety level was raised due to what I was going home too, not the actually flight. The Cullen family tried to keep my mind occupied for the trip, telling me the stories of their past, playing the occasional card game, which I always lost, or just given Edward and I some time to just hold each other. My mind raced with thoughts of what would happen when we landed yet I felt a sense of calm rush over me when my heart would begin to race. I can only assume Jasper had something to do with that.

"How are you feeling?" I could sense that Edward was very concerned about what was going to happen over the next few days. I would have to remind him to breathe or fidget to look more natural when the flight attendant would come by. He was off in his own world.

"I am fine Bella. You should not worry about me." His eyes were beginning to darken throughout the trip. I had not seen them this dark before. The circles under his eyes made him look beyond tired.

"Let's make sure that you hunt as soon as we land Edward."

"Bella" He smiled at me which made my lips turn up slightly at the corners. "I will be fine. I will not be leaving you at all once we land. I will not feel safe until everyone is settled. I will hunt after my family does and they can stay with you while I go. I will only be gone for half a day when I do. There will be nothing to fear."

"Edward, I am not afraid of anything happening to me. Why are you so dramatic all of a sudden?"

"I am not worried about anything happening to you. I am worried about being at your apartment and not being able to control myself once I smell James." I looked at Edward's stone face. He had turned towards the front of the plane and would not make eye contact with me.

"What do you mean _smell_ James?" He remained facing forward though he reached out for my hand. I willingly gave him what he wanted, as I always would.

"At our first meeting, you had a distinct scent about you. There was a conflict but I could not make out what was destroying your…well, appealing scent. It was harsh, like something a drunk might have, but I knew you had not had anything to drink. It is probably one of the main reasons why your scent was not as appealing to me as it is now." He turned to face me and looked deep into my eyes. His free hand reached up and gently touched my cheek. "Your scent pulls me towards you, Bella. It calls to me, beckons me to you. At first, I was finding it hard to be near you because of the desires it brought up in me. I wanted you, for reasons opposite of how you wanted me. Your blood drives my venom to rush to my mouth. _His_ scent gave me something less attractive to concentrate on so I didn't rush you into the bathroom and…" He stopped and looked across the aisle at Esme. We both knew that she had heard our conversation but she carried on a small conversation with Carlisle to give us a sense of privacy. What he was trying to tell me…what he wanted me to know, was something that would crush the heart of any mother. He had wanted to kill me.

"But you didn't. That is all that matters."

"I could have."

"But you didn't."

"Bella, I know I have shown strength in many areas. The anger I feel at this moment for James is more than I can express to you in words. I have never wanted to destroy someone more than I want to destroy him. I have been able to control this because of the distance between us but I don't know what will happen now." I could see the struggle he was facing. The pain was evident in his voice. He did not want to hurt James, but he didn't know if he could stop himself if the situation presented itself.

"Then we will plan. I won't leave you alone. I will stay with you and keep you from running out and doing something that you would regret. I will just have to find some way to distract you." I slowly raised my hand to Edwards face. I forgot for a moment that there were a handful of vampires within earshot and started to make my intentioned known. I smiled as I slowly leaned in closer to Edwards face, hoping he would take the hint and move in as well. The corner of his lips started to curve upwards as his face relaxed and he moved in towards me.

"Excuse me? Would you two try and cool it! Some of us are trying to concentrate on the movie" Emmett was actively "faking" his way through a movie I was sure he had watched many times before. I don't know if I was ever going to get used to his family being around, but I would love every moment of waiting for that to happen. It was becoming more real that Edward and his entire family were going to be living in Forks. I wouldn't have to worry about Edward leaving. He was going to stay with me, and there was nothing more that I wanted.

"So tell me, what is going on in that head of yours Bella?" I was really enjoying the fact that Edward could not read my mind.

"I am just thinking about how nice it is going to be having you and your family living in Forks. I wasn't really sure what I was going to do when you left me to go back to London." Edwards arm found its way around my shoulders and I took the opportunity to snuggle closer to him, even though the airplane seat was keeping me farther than I wanted to be.

"I was wondering how you were feeling about this whole thing. From how you reacted earlier, I felt maybe things were going too fast."

"Well, I guess when you find that person who makes everything perfect; you don't want to let them go. Even if that does mean having his family pick up and move so that you can be closer to each other." I laughed to myself realizing how fast this relationship really had gone. It didn't scare me though; I know how my heart feels. This was right, Edward was right.

"I was actually talking about what I had mentioned in the car on the way here." He looked down at our hands, which were entwined together. I had already pushed our little fight to the back of my mind so it took me a moment to remember what he was referring to. My eyes widened as the words rushed back into my head causing me to start to feel dizzy. I quickly looked around at the rest of the Cullen's who were randomly doing things to give us as much privacy as possible but I knew they would hear anything we talked about.

"Edward, I just don't think I can go through with…well, you know… something like that right now, if ever really."

"I was not saying that we had to rush in to anything. I just want you to know how I feel. You said that…" He hesitated as he looked around at his family. He leaned in closer and lowered his voice, but I was sure they could still hear everything that was said. "You said that it wasn't fair."

"Edward, I am not going to talk to you about this right now." I just wanted to move away from the subject of marriage.

"Later?" He begged with his eyes. Why did he have to be so cute when he did that?

"Yes, Later!" I harshly whispered.

"One question though."

"Fine!"

"Is it an option?"

"Damn it Edward!" My voice raised just above a whisper. I saw Emmett shoot a look in our direction then as slow as he could, turn back towards the movie. His shoulders were quivering with laughter. I looked back at Edward and he was intently looking in to my eyes, waiting for some sort of response. "Fine, yes, it is an option." And with that, Edward leaned forward and pressed his cold, sensuous lips against mine. This kiss matched the passion of the one in Edward's bedroom, but the length was nowhere near what I wanted. Edward pulled away and his face was lit up. His happiness made me wish I was comfortable with marriage, because I wanted nothing more than to see that happiness last forever.


	32. Sickness

_It's been to long my friends!! I am sorry to make you wait and I will be honest, the next chapters will take some time to write. I have alot to work through but I will do my best to get a couple chapters by next weekend. Don't hate me but I have a new job and it is really stressing me out! As always, I love all my readers and reviewers. You guys are completely amazing and I cherish you!_

-32-

_BPOV_

I didn't want to leave the comfort of Edwards's arms as he held me while I slept. It was a peaceful sleep, or as much as it could be on an airplane. I was becoming spoiled by the first class cabin and I know in a regular seat I would not have been able to rest as well as I had. Edward's body was firm like stone but his scent drove me deeper in to his chest. It made me feel so warm and loved. Edward felt like home.

"Are you still sleeping? Man, you really have put a damper on this trip for me Bella." Emmett was annoyed that I wouldn't stay up and amuse him with my human ways. He was always looking for something to laugh at me about. But I was always able to turn the tables around back at him in some way.

"Emmet, let her sleep. This is hard enough as it is without you being a pain." Edward knew that going back home was going to be hard. He was caring, sometimes a little over protective, but caring none the less.

"Edward, I am fine. It's about time I get up anyways. Are we close?" I looked out the window of the plane and saw mostly black. This was probably a good thing as I didn't want to faint again because of something silly.

"Another 20 minutes or so and then we will be landing. You could still get some rest before we land Bella. It is two in the morning so you really should be sleeping." His face looked concerned as he tried to get me to lay my head back down on his chest. The smell was inviting but I was convinced that I was rested enough.

"Edward, I am fine. I have been on London time anyways so my body is screwed up a little more than normal." I heard Emmett chuckle in front of me. Anything I said made him laugh. I stretched my arms up trying to wake up my body. It was strange changing from one time zone to another.

"Bella, you better be careful stretching like that, you might hurt yourself." Another bought out laughter coming from the other seat. Some day Emmett would regret all of his silly remarks. I laughed a little thinking of myself as a vampire. I would probably just be clumsier than I am now but walls would probably crumble to the ground if I fell into them rather than me being thrown to the ground by the impact. The thought of being a vampire was something that filtered through my mind a little more recently. It was nothing serious that I thought about but every now and then it would pop back up and I would toy around with the idea. I don't bring it up to Edward for fear of him getting angry with me for even considering it. It would be nice not to have to sleep while everyone else was awake. The blood I could really do without, but I guess everything is different when you are a vampire and that is your only source of nutrition.

"Bella are you ok?" I could feel my heart starting to race as I thought about the blood. Edward must have heard it.

I looked at Edwards eyes and realized that he would have to hunt again soon. They were a light yellow color but I could see hints of black seeping in. I concentrated on his face in order to calm myself.

"You will need to eat when we land Edward. There is a nice wooded area that I will show you when we land. Charlie always hunts around there so I am sure that there is plenty of…food." The thought of Edward and his family feasting on the animals made my stomach turn again. I could almost smell the blood…

"Bella, are you ok?" my head was beginning to swirl as I looked for something to focus on. The seats around me were starting to get fuzzy and I couldn't find Edwards face anywhere.

"Edward, she is going to faint! What were you two doing?" I heard the smile in Emmett's question. At a time like this he would joke...I fought but darkness won…

_EPOV_

"Bella, open your eyes. Look at me Bella." What brought this on? She was just perfect a minute ago and then this happened. I smelled the cabin for something out of the ordinary to throw her senses off but there was nothing unusual.

"She is going to be sick Edward, take her to the bathroom and quickly." Alice was a handy person to have around in cases like this. I scooped up Bella's limp body and rushed her to the bathroom. I was grateful that this airline had opted for the larger restrooms recently. She was so cold. Sweat glistened off her brow and her scent grew more intense. I did not know if I was going to be able to handle being in the small, confined restroom with her.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I could hear her heartbeat begin to quicken.

"Edward…sorry…" I could not help but smile at her small and helpless apology. Her eyes were still closed and she couldn't seem to open them. To know what she was thinking about when this came on would be more than a gift. I would be able to know and then prevent it from happening again.

_BPOV_

Focus Bella. Think about something else. Focus on Edward's scent. It was calming, lovely, and attractive. Do anything you have to in order to stop the churning. I fought to open my eyes but my body rejected my will. Ok, think about happy things. Think about Edward.

"Bella, are you ok?" He was concerned but I could tell there was a slight smile in his voice. This is so embarrassing. Just don't say anything about this being because of blood. Never let him know that…oh no…

_EPOV_

"It's ok Bella. You're going to be fine." How to do comfort your Angel as she is suffering in front of you? If I remember correctly from the movies I have seen, I am supposed to just hold her hair back. I wish more of my human instincts were coming out of hiding right now. I know nothing about this stuff.

"Lay your hand on the back of her neck son, it will help cool her body down." I heard Carlisle's voice from outside the door. I should have known that bit of information. I have done enough study of medicine to be a doctor myself but there was something about it being Bella that messed with my usual focus. I was glad he was here to help.

"Where's Alice?" I wondered how long this would last. We would be landing soon and I wanted to get Bella back to her seat before then.

"38 seconds Edward, then bring her out." Alice's voice was soft but easily heard by vampire ears. I looked down as Bella began to get a little more color in her face. Her stomach had to have been empty by this point.

"Are you feeling better now? Can I get you anything?" Her face slowly turned towards me and I was able to see her beautiful eyes staring back at me. There was embarrassment behind her tears and if my heart was beating, it would have broken in two at that moment. She was so…human. Was this something I could handle all the time. Her body would reject things, her heart would always be music in my ears, and her scent…oh, her scent was so powerful and attractive in so many ways. Do I have the strength to handle this?

"I am so sorry Edward. I don't know what happened. It must have been something I ate." She stared at my eyes as she spoke but I knew that she was not telling the truth. She lied. She was not a good actress but she tried. Why would she lie?

I carried her back to our seats and gently placed her seatbelt around her midsection, trying hard not to jostle her. Maybe it was something she at and I was just confused by emotion to really read her right. That could be all it was. The plane made its decent but my eyes were fixated on Bella's resting face. I love her, that is all that matters now.


	33. Emergency

-33-

_BPOV_

Pain. Excruciating pain coursing through my stomach. It was more than I had ever felt before. I hated being so weak. It couldn't be something I ate because it was just getting worse as the day went on. The pain came in waves that rushed through my lower body and cause me to turn in on myself. I don't remember much of what happened after we landed. Somehow I was off the plane and in Edwards's arms before my mind could focus. Edward carried me through the airport out to a car. I don't know where the car came from but he placed me in the back seat while he sat next to me and held me in his arms. I assume Alice drove because I heard quiet humming from a female voice in front for most of the drive. What is going on inside of me! Could be cramps but they have never been this bad. Here it comes again…

_EPOV_

"EDWARD!" Bella's body lurched forward and she tightened into a ball on the seat next to me. The pain inside her was growing and there was nothing I could do for her.

"Alice, what is happening to her!?!"

"We need to get her to a hospital, Edward."

"What's wrong with her?" Alice's eyes remained focused on the road in front of her. Her mind was flooded with images of flags from around the world. She was avoiding something and that made my body shake. I had never had that type of experience before being a vampire. I was stone. Hard and frozen in time yet my body shook with anger, frustration, sadness, and fear. It was the fear of losing Bella to something that I could not save her from. This was not fair. Whatever this was, it just was not fair.

"Alice, drive faster."

"I am going as fast as I can Edward without drawing too much attention to us. She will be fine; we just have to get her there."

"Then get her there!"

"Edward, yelling at me is not going to make Bella better." She was right, but I did not know what to do with the feelings inside. They just wanted to burst out of my chest. Maybe if I could get her out of the car I could run her to the hospital faster.

"Don't even think about it Edward. We are almost there and carrying her through the cold, wet, night is not going to help the situation."

I saw the lights of the hospital in front of us and I willed the car to move faster towards them. Bella was still tightly wrapped around herself quietly sobbing in front of me. There was nothing I could do for my love. At this moment, I wish nothing more than for her to look at me with those eyes and smile. It was a smile that let me feel as though everything was going to be ok.

Before the car was to a complete stop, Bella was in my arms and I was opening the back door of the car. I ran through the doors with Alice closely behind me.

"She is in pain, you have to help her." My voice was stern and level but my body was screaming. The person behind the counter did not even look up during her response.

"What seems to be the problem" I almost threw Bella to the side and punched the uncaring nurse behind the desk but murder would not help Bella either.

"She's pregnant but she is having a problem" My head turned towards Alice faster than human pace and I did not even care who noticed. Pregnant? How? Two nurses rushed to my side and pried Bella from my arms but my eyes never left Alice's face. I glanced back at my angel in my arms and thoughts flashed back to the scene that forced her to leave here in the first place. Pregnant. I finally released Bella to the two who were starting to stare at me and probably question why I was not releasing her from my arms.

Alice took my arm and pulled me towards the seating area. My head was rushing with thoughts, my body was quivering, and my heart was breaking. I tore from her grip and rushed through the doors back to the outside of the hospital. I did not know which way to run so I just took off in one direction and kept on running. Alice's voice was behind me and also in my head screaming for me to stop. How could Bella not tell me about this?

_She doesn't know Edward! _Alice was screaming over and over in her head but how could she not know that she was pregnant?

_Edward stop! She is going to need you more tonight than any night before. _

I stopped cold in my tracks. "Why?" I knew Alice could hear me even though she was still some distance away.

"I do not know if I can go back Alice. This…this is just not something that I am prepared for. James got her pregnant and how am I supposed to help her through this. I am a vampire! Humans at one time were food for us Alice. I am finally getting used to the idea of being in love with a human but now there is a child involved." I fell to my knees and placed my head in my hands. I picked up Alice's mind again but all I could see in it was me. I was standing by Bella's side in the hospital, holding her hand while she lay in the hospital bed. She looked so pale yet peaceful.

"Edward, you need to trust me. Bella is going to need you to be there with her. They will be looking for us shortly to tell us the news but we need to be there with her. I will call Carlisle and let them know what has happened."

"Alice, can I do this?"

"You will understand shortly Edward. Don't jump to conclusions about your future."

"What are you talking about Alice?"

"Edward, go to her. She needs you." We bother turned back towards the hospital and I took off. I heard Alice pull out her phone and call Carlisle but my mind focused on the hospital conversations rather than focus on Alice and hers with Carlisle. There were low voices talking about other cases going on in the emergency room so I hopped from mind to mind until I found the two nurses who had taken Bella from my arms.

…_so pale but will be ok…_

_What about the guy who brought her in? His eyes were a strange color don't you think?_

_I didn't really notice_

_What do you mean you didn't notice?_

_Ok, ok. He was gorgeous but we were trying to help his girlfriend so I didn't think that it was appropriate to drool over him. _

_Did you see his face when he found out she was pregnant?_

_Oh my gosh, I know! Maybe it wasn't his…_

I quickly jumped out of their conversation. Of course it was not mine and now my girlfriend was carrying another type of monsters child.

_We need to get her up to surgery soon if we want to save her…_

I burst through the doors of the now familiar emergency room and found my way to the front desk hoping to get a verbal confirmation of what I mentally heard.

"I was wondering if the woman I brought in will be ok"

"Are you family?" Same nurse behind the counter, same attitude.

"She is my girlfriend"

"I'm sorry, I can't share her information unless you are family" A gentle hand grabbed my shoulder before I jumped across the counter.

"She is my sister" Alice was back and thinking more clearly than I was. "May we see her?"

"She is being taken to surgery right now but we will keep you updated on her condition as it comes available."

Surgery…


	34. Scream

-34-

_EPOV_

"She is going to be fine Edward, you have to trust me."

"You know I trust you Alice. I am just…confused."

"About what?"

"The woman I love is sitting up in surgery for some reason that I do not know about. You will not fill me in nor will any of the staff here. She is carrying a baby that is not mine and that I…to be honest Alice, I almost hate it because of what it is doing to Bella." I looked at Alice's face, begging her with my eyes to let me in to what she already knew was happening. He mind raced with confusion, going back and forth between Bella laying in a hospital bed and random places we have lived since becoming vampires. She was fighting whether or not to tell me what was going on.

"Edward…" Her mind went to a new scene. One where Bella was screaming but the pain was no longer physical. Her heart was breaking.

"Alice, what does this mean?"

"She is no longer pregnant Edward." Frozen in thought, I tried to process the information. She came in pregnant but will be leaving with nothing. My confusion grew even more and I tried to figure out why I once hated the thing growing inside of her but now longed for its return. The baby would never be mine, but Bella deserved something better than this. She would wake up from surgery to remove a baby she didn't even know she was carrying. I never thought it was possible but I hate James more than I ever had. I will find him and make him suffer for the things he has done to Bella.

_No, Edward! You can't just go back on everything you have built to this point. _Alice's thoughts intruded on my plans.

"Alice, you do not understand…"

_You don't understand! You would be risking more than you realize if you go out and hunt for James. Focus on Bella. Focus on taking care of her and helping her get through this, not your own selfish intentions._

I was angry but Alice was right. Bella would be waking up soon and I had to remember that she was going to have to deal with this and I had to be there for her. I could deal with James later…

_BPOV_

Lights. I don't remember these lights. Hotel? Too bright. My body feels so tired and I wish that beeping would stop. It smells weird in here.

"Edward?" I could barely get the words out but I knew that he would hear me. If I could only get my eyes to open, maybe I would be able figure out where I was. It was almost too bright to open them. What is going on? The last thing I remember is sitting in the back seat of the car with Edward. Where was he?

"Edward?" This time I was able to open my eyes and look for him. Hospital? Why am I in the hospital? Where is Edward? Where is anyone?

"Edward!" my heart began to race and my body shook with fear. Why was I in this place? I can't remember anything. The beeping went faster and my heart began to pound.

"Bella?"

"Edward? Where were you? Why am I here? What happened to me?" He rushed to my side but I was not comforted by the look on his face. I looked down at myself and realized how many machines I was hooked up too and the slight pain in my stomach. I looked back at Edward and his eyes were black and concerned. He said nothing.

"I need you to tell me what happened."

"What is the last thing you remember, Bella?"

"We were in the car from the airport. I remember being sick on the plane and just not feeling well. Did I get the flu or something?" I started to relax a little and a smile came over my face. I didn't believe I could actually embarrass myself more than I had before.

"I'm sorry I am human" I weakly giggled hoping to draw a more relaxed look from Edward as well. He just stared at me.

"Edward, I am fine. It was just some food poisoning or something. I am so embarrassed that you had to bring me here for that." His face continued to lack emotion other than worry.

"You are starting to scare me. Talk to me Edward!"

"Bella, it was not food poisoning" His face was stone. I was no longer relaxed.

"What's wrong with me?" I spoke slowly. I almost didn't want to hear the answer to the question. I fought back tears I knew were going to fall. I tried to reach back in my memory for what had happened over the past couple of hours but the information was too scattered to make sense.

"We came to the hospital because of the pain you were having in your stomach. They took you right to surgery."

"But why? I mean the stomach pain could have been from anything. How did they know I needed surgery?" I was becoming more confused. A soft knock came from the door. Alice walked in to the room as well as Esme.

"I think you should step out of the room for a moment Edward." Alice had the same frozen look upon her face. There was a lack of emotion as both Alice and Edward stared at each other. Esme looked as though she was fighting back tears, if it were possible for her to cry. She walked up to Edward and laid her hand on his arm. I thought I saw her lips move but I didn't hear a sound. Another moment where I wished I was a vampire so I could hear what they were talking about.

"I don't want Edward to leave. Don't go, please!" The tears fell. He walked to my side and sat on the edge of the bed. His cool hands gently touched my cheek.

"I will not be far. I promise." My heart sank. I didn't want him to leave me ever, especially not now. He leaned in a kissed my forehead. I could not stop more tears from falling, almost begging him to stay. He was out of the room instantly and Esme and Alice sat on the bed.

"Bella, the pain in your stomach was due to a miscarriage." My head began to spin. Nothing was making sense at this point. I stared at Esme as though she was speaking a foreign language.

"They had to rush you into surgery because you started to lose the baby." Baby?

"They were able to get everything cleaned out so you should heal quickly…"Their voices started to fade into the background and my mind took control.

"I need to be alone…" I stared at the wall across the room, not looking at either of them.

"Bella, are you sure you want to be alone? We can ask Edward to come back in now?"

"I need to be alone…"

"Sweetheart, I don't know if that is for the best. Please let one of us stay with you or let us get Edward." I slowly turned towards Esme.

"I need to be alone…" They looked at one another and quickly left the room.

Alone. I wish Edward was here but I needed to work through this. A baby was growing inside of me and I didn't even know it. Now there was nothing. I was confused because I was not sad about losing the baby but angry. I was beyond mad because James took so much from me and not only did he put me through torture, he had gotten me pregnant. Then a miscarriage. Was it a blessing? Why did this have to happen to me? Why was I the one he had to find and put through this? I hate him. I hate him more than anything or anyone I have hated before. My heart was pounding in my chest. It could have exploded. I would never have a normal life. This would always sit in my heart and on my mind. I hate him. I hate him. I HATE HIM!!! A scream erupted from my body. Tears of anger flowed from my eyes and my hands gripped the sheets below me. Another scream followed and it was something that started to scare me. There was pain all over my body, some from the physical ordeal I had just been through and some from the emotional struggle I was now facing. I didn't want this. I didn't want any of this. All I wanted was…

"EDWARD!!!"


	35. Hospital

-35-

_EPOV_

I know I shouldn't have left her alone. I rushed back to her room as fast as _humanly_ possible. I burst through the door to find my angel shaking uncontrollably with sobs erupting from her chest. The wailing was beyond anything I have ever heard from a human. I could not imagine the emotional pain that she was going through. I wished Alice could have warned me but there was such confusion in Bella's future and Alice could not predict that this would be her actual reaction.

"Bella, I am here. It's going to be ok."

"It won't be ok Edward...You...just...don't...understand..." She was beyond right. I could not understand what she was going through. She has been trying to forget the pain she left here in Forks and was doing so well. What would happen to us now? Would she ever recover?

_APOV_

"She is really suffering Carlisle. Isn't there anything you can do for her? Drugs! There has to be a drug." I would do anything for Bella. She was already my sister, if not ready to admit she wants to marry Edward. Would this be a time to change her? Maybe if Edward was willing to change her, her heart would not break so much.

"There is nothing I can do for her Alice. We all love Bella but this is something that she will have to deal with." His face was sincere. I knew how much we all cared so much about Bella that if there was something we could do, Carlisle would find a way to do it.

"What about changing her?" I turned towards Esme hoping for a comforting solution to the problem we were all facing.

"She is in pain, real physical pain Alice. If she is changed, it may be something that never leaves her body. She will freeze in form, yes she will heal, but something like this may not be something that she will be able to forget. We don't really know. Most of us remember the moments we were changed. The pain we were going through. Do we really want this to be the memory that she remembers? Connecting the process with James betrayal and the miscarriage of the child?" Esme always had a way to putting things into perspective. I didn't like her answer, but she was right. We don't know how Bella will handle the change or Edward for that matter. Bella has already made up her mind that it is what she wants, even though she still fights it. Edward wants it, but not now.

"Can't we just leave her here and let someone else deal with it? Isn't that what doctors are for?" My head tore towards my sister and if I was not fully concentrating on Bella and Edward, I would have ripped Rosalie's frozen heart from her body.

"Rosalie, why do you have to be so selfish?"

"Died that way I guess" A small smile on her face. She could only focus on herself in these types of situations. Carlisle walked to her side and gently laid his hand on her shoulder.

"We are family, and we do not leave family in times of pain."

"Ugh, she probably deserved it." Anger flowed through my body. It took everything I had inside of me not to attack my own sister. She was always so mad that she did not have children while she was still human but there was still no excuse for her to treat Bella the way she does. I walked up to Rose and stood eye to eye with her. Not my normal, joyous, behavior.

"Rosalie, I understand you do not like Bella but your thoughts are going to make me want to hurt you and unlike Edward, you would never see it coming. Never speak of Bella that way again. Do you understand me?" I was even surprised at the anger that I was feeling towards her. Bella had only been around for a mere weeks, Rose has been my sister for years, but my love for Bella was just as strong, knowing what was coming in the future.

"Alice, you need to back off. I don't really want my sister tearing my wife apart right now. Come on Rose, let's get you something to eat." Emmett would have been the only one who could have held me back from letting my true emotions show towards Rosalie.

"Emmett, take her far enough where I won't be tempted to follow you." Watching the flashes of decision go through Rosalie's mind tempted me to chase her down and throw a boulder at her when she least expected it. My mind trailed off into the room where Edward's pain was evident as him mind turned with the many paths he might take. Destroy the beast that had hurt his love or allow the monster to remain free. Knowing Edward, the latter would never happen.

"Carlisle, if there is nothing we can do to stop the pain; we need to take care of the cause of it. If we don't, Edward will and may not be as careful as we need him to be." Carlisle's mind was spinning with rational ideas that were typical of his caring demeanor. Lead James to the police and allow them to take care of the situation seemed to be the most common future. Nothing that would make Edward feel as though things were _appropriately_ taken care of.

_EPOV_

Nothing could prepare me for this. My angel is suffering right in front of me and I feel helpless. She sobs in my arms as I control the anger in my body. One wrong move and I might throw Bella off the hospital bed in order to take out my boiling frustration on the wall, the car, the road, and then James fragile body. Authorities would never be able to make identification when I was done with him. He would regret the day he…

"Edward?" Her soft voice broke through her sobs to pull me from my vengeful thoughts. I looked down at her pale face and longed for the crimson color that at one time had caused the venom in my mouth to turn my attention towards the pooling blood in her neck. It was something that I now longed for to bring out Bella's beauty. She looked worn, hurt, in pain.

"Yes Bella. I'm here" I reach for her face, caressing her soft cheek, slowly lifting the tears that streamed down.

"Edward, I…am…so…sorry!" She turned her body aggressively toward me and threw her arms around my back. Her hands gripped as she dug her fingers into back. A human would have cringed in pain from the strength that she was using. Her face hid in my chest as her sobs grew louder as she apologized throughout the heaving. I smiled slightly; hiding my amusement that this feeble human would apologize for what she thought was hurting me as her nails dug deeper into my back.

"Bella, you are not hurting me. There is no need for your apology"

"No…Edward…I am…sorry…James ruined me…"

Red. I only saw red. Before I knew it Alice was holding my face between her hands. I was standing next to the bed while Esme lay in my spot holding Bella. I had flown from the bed hoping to find the creature who forced my Bella to think that she was ruined. That I would not want her because…Red again. A voice swirled in my head but it was hard to focus. I had to find him, KILL HIM…_Edward_ …Tear off his arms and…_Edward_…no, I will not let it pull me from my revenge. He deserved what was coming and I would make sure he would never hurt another woman…_Edward!_ Alice's honey eyes stared at me as the red faded.

"Edward! You need to snap out of it. There is nothing you can do to him that will make this better for Bella. You need to focus on her. Snap out of it!"

_BPOV_

In an instant, he was gone and Esme had taken his place. This confirmed my feelings. He must also feel as though James ruined me. Who would want me now? Not Edward. He wouldn't want to be with me, always having this memory. Used, abused, now stripped of a life growing inside of me. He stands there in anger, just trying to get away. My heart is breaking knowing that Alice is keeping him here against his will. I can't keep him here.

"Let him go Alice" The room froze with stares pointed at me. Even Edward turned. There was pain in his eyes. A pain I didn't understand but could only assume he was trying to decide how to leave me and he just didn't know how.

"Edward…just go…You…don't have to be here...go…" My body shook with grief knowing that this could be the last time I would see him. Esme held me tighter and I dug my head into her chest. I could not watch him go.

"Bella" His voice pulled at me. I wanted him so badly it hurt more than the news of the miscarriage. I wanted him to stay but I knew I needed to let him go. I am broken. Please, just don't say good-bye…please….

"Bella…"His voice was closer now. I felt Esme begin to pull away from me and I held on tighter. I didn't want my wall to go. I would be left too vulnerable and might beg him to stay. She continued to distance herself from me. I looked up to find her and I was left alone, everyone had left, except Edward. He stood in the middle of the room staring at me.

"Edward, please just go." I had to say the next part fast or I would never get it out. "Don't say anything else. You have nothing to feel bad about. We have only known each other for a few weeks and I know that it would just be easier for you if you just went on with your life without me. I am just a stupid human anyways and you shouldn't feel obligated to stay around. I will make it through this…" I was numb on the inside. I stared at his beautiful face knowing that I didn't deserve anything as precious. As much as I wanted to will my heart to stop, I just couldn't…I loved him. I loved this vampire standing before me and I had to make him feel as though it was ok that he didn't love me back. I waited for him to leave but he just stood there. His hands were in tight fists as he stared at me.

"I want you to leave, Edward" Was he waiting for me to open the door for him? Why was he making this so hard? "Edward, you don't have to stay with me. I understand. There is nothing you have to feel guilty about. I am letting you go." Slowly, Edward walked towards the bed. My heart began to race as he drew closer to me.

"Bella" His voice was stern.

"Edward, please don't. I'm sorry. You can just…"

"Bella!" His face was instantly within inches of mine and his eyes were intense. "I am not leaving you." He sat down and looked down at his own hands, which were folded together on the bed in front of him.

"I am sorry I reacted so harsh to your words. I do not feel as though James has ruined you." I watched as his hands twitched as he said James's name. I could tell he was trying to hold back his anger while he spoke. "I do not want you to ever…"he looked into my eyes "EVER feel as though there is something wrong with you. I am not leaving you now, nor will I ever leave your side. You are not just someone I could find myself walking away from. Bella…"He sighed and his sweet breathe hit my face. My eyes fluttered with a feeling of comfort and the blood rushed to my face "I wish you knew how much you mean to me. "He slowly inched closer to my face "I am the one who should be apologizing to you. My anger took over and I am grateful that Alice was there to stop me. I do not know what I would have done…" His words trailed off but his eyes held my gaze. At that moment, I was at a loss for words and raised my hands to Edwards face. He didn't want to leave, but defend me. This made him even more beautiful, something I didn't know was possible. I let my thumb gently caress his bottom lip. I watched as his eyes closed with the contact. He face softened and his body began to relax. The pain in my chest had vanished and I was becoming lost in the moment. I allowed the tips of my fingers gently move from his cheek bones down towards his jaw. My hands turned and grazed the frozen veins in his neck. They took their own path towards the top button of Edwards's shirt. His eyes remained closed as a sign of acceptance. Two more buttons made their way open and Edward's muscular chest came into view. I allowed my hands to caress the smooth skin and make their way lower towards his stomach. His eyes opened quickly which froze my movements. One of his hands found mine, but instead of pulling them off of his skin, his other hand was working on the rest of his shirt buttons. In an instant, his amazing chest was in full view and I could barely control the surge of heat that went through my body. He took both of my hands and pulled me closer to him by directing my hands around his back. He rested them there and his hands found their way around my back, gently resting them on the small of my back. He pulled me closer so that our bodies touched. Finally our lips met in a passionate embrace that pulled me from the painful reality that I never wanted to return to.


	36. Change

-36-

_BPOV_

"I can't believe you panicked that much Alice. I am rather surprised at you." My arms folded across my chest as I attempted to make the angriest face I could at the lovely angelic face avoiding my eyes as she pretended to be interested in the movie.

"Oh Bella, you were in so much pain that I just thought changing you would make it all go away" I didn't think it could ever happen but I think Alice was admitting she could have made a huge mistake if they changed me due to her panic.

"So putting me through the worst physically pain imaginable was your solution? In order to make me feel better you wanted to kill me? Sure, kill me to make me happy. Makes perfect sense really." I rolled my eyes and a slight laugh escaped my lips. It had been two weeks since my stay at the hospital and I was starting to return to a somewhat normal state. Not much had been said about why I was there in the first place but I was finally able to coax Alice into telling me more of the details.

"You were out of it Bella, we just thought it would be for the best. Edward was just beside himself trying to figure out how to be there for you but let you have your space at the same time. He really loves you, I hope you know that." I turned towards the window where the view out of Alice's room was simply breath taking. The Cullen house was almost magical and the views into the forest looked as though they had been painted by an artist. I was forcing Alice to watch a movie with me so I could avoid stuffing more wedding invitations. This was not her first wedding but she almost acted like it was with all of the intricate details she put in to it. I had stuffed and licked hundreds of envelopes to people I can only imagine were vampires they had met during their long existence.

As I looked at the landscape, my mind drifted back to the time I had spent in that white hospital room. Edward had stayed by my side almost 24/7. I had to force him to hunt twice when I saw his eyes starting to turn black and show signs of weakness. He was resistant but as long as Alice or Esme came and took his place, he would go. Every moment I was in the hospital he would wait for me to call to him and then would gently climb into the bed besides me and just hold me until the emotional pain would cease. We didn't talk much but when we did, it was of nothing important. It reminded me of when we had first met on the airplane. We asked simple questions and intently listened while the other answered, just enjoying each other's company. It was something I never wanted to end and knew that I wanted to forever be connected with Edward. Maybe someday we would be planning our own wedding. I giggled to myself. I never imagined that I would want to get married, let alone to a vampire. I still felt too young but Edward really made me feel…I don't know…just…different…

"You're smiling Bella. What is going on in that head of yours?" Alice pulled me out of my visions. I hadn't noticed the huge smile that had flooded over my face but I welcomed the warm feeling that accompanied it.

"She's happy, can't you feel it?" Jasper was standing in the doorway. He could sense my emotions, which right now was a good thing. I could tell he was at the hospital most days trying to reduce my pain. It was nice to have a vampire who could control my emotions around.

"I was just thinking. Nothing really important." I was pretty sure that Alice had already seen what was going on in my head. I didn't even care anymore. As soon as I gave her the go ahead, I am pretty sure my wedding would be planned before I knew it.

"Edward will be home soon. Emmett got a little distracted with a black bear. He was trying to decide whether or not to let it loose so he could chase it down again." A smile crossed her face "Edward was too whiny though so Emmett had to cut his fun short."

"Ugh, I don't think I will ever get used to hearing about their hunting trips. Emmett just loves to talk about all of the details just to see if I will faint. I hope I will be able to have revenge on him some day." I laughed wondering how I could ever get revenge on Emmett.

"Don't worry Bella, you will." My head spun towards Alice. I could feel my eyes widen and my heart begin to race.

"What are you talking about Alice? What did you see?"

"Oh, never mind." She jumped off of the couch and was in Jaspers arms in the blink of an eye.

"You can't just leave me with that! Alice, what did you see? How will I get revenge? How _soon_ will I be able to do it? Will I be a vampire when it happens? ALICE!" Just a smile. She just looked at me and smiled.

"Alice, you are so mean I could just kill you! Ugh, too bad you are already dead!" Laughter filled the room.

"Yeah, you would kill me how, by tripping over my foot? Don't worry human, you will have your revenge on Emmett someday."

"Revenge? Now why are we talking about revenge?" His sweet face entered the room. The dark circles under his eyes had disappeared and his eyes carried a beautiful honey color. My heart picked up its pace again and I could feel the blood begin to rush to my face. Instantly he was next to me on the couch with his arm around me. Feeling as though a cold, metal slab had been thrown across my shoulders, my body shuddered.

"Oh, sorry!" Edward was off the couch and returned with a blanket from Alice's bed. I never even felt the movement of his body, just the breeze from his speed. His scent filled my nose and brought comfort to my body. It made my body long to be closer to his. As close as I could possibly be.

"Ok, that's enough. I have to get out of here."

"Sorry Jasper!" I forgot Alice and Jasper were still in the room. My desires must have registered off the charts with Jasper. Another embarrassing moment to add to the long list I had created while being around the Cullen's.

"We will leave you two alone now. Bella, don't forget, 108 more invitations to go!" A sigh combined with the roll of my eyes was hard to avoid. I felt as though stuffing envelopes would eventually kill me.

"No, it won't" came the sweet pixie voice from the hallway. She caught my vision of dying next to the dining room table from licking all of the envelopes. Supposedly human spit works the best…EMMETT!

"So, again, what is this about revenge?" My attention was pulled quickly and willingly back to the beautiful figure next to me. Without thinking, I rambled off about the conversation I had with Alice.

"Alice was just letting me know that someday I will finally be able to get Emmett back for all of the cruel things he does to me or for all of the times he makes fun of me. Having that kind of strength will be pretty cool" As soon as I finished I realized that I was probably in for a lecture from Edward about being changed and how it's not something I should desire and blah blah blah…

"I'm sorry Edward. I know the thought of changing me is not something you are comfortable with."

"Since when did you decide that you wanted to be changed? No, I do not think you should glamorize the life of a vampire and want to be damned to a life of stone." I looked over towards the T.V. and really had to pause for a moment. When _did_ I start to consider the fact that I wanted to be changed? Damn, it was probably when the thought of getting married filtered in.

"I don't know. Edward, to be honest, if we are going to be together…forever…don't you think our 'forevers' should last the same amount of time? I am going to be old and you will be forever beautifully frozen at 17. I find myself loving you more and more every moment I am with you. I wake up knowing that the first and only person I want to see is you. Everything about you is what I am looking for. I have finally found it and I don't want to let it go. If that means having you change me, then that is what I want. Anything so I can be with you for an eternity."

"I never agreed to change you Bella!"

"But have you ever considered it? Would you ever consider it?" Time seemed to freeze as Edward and I stared at each other. His eyes were not angry but the wheels seemed to be turning in his mind.

"I have considered it…" My eyes widened. I think my heart actually skipped a beat when he said those words. He had actually considered changing me and never told me.

"Wait, you thought about this and you never told me? When?"

"In the hospital. The moments after they told you about the miscarriage. Alice's visions of the future had you changed into a vampire. She had made the decision she was going to change you to help you through all of the pain. She didn't know if it was going to work but she saw you changed and with me. I saw the vision while you were screaming into my chest. I have never had a moment in my life where I was torn so much. Even when I met you for the first time, should I kill you or love you. That was easier than how to handle the pain you were feeling. At that moment, Alice's vision made the idea of changing you seem so real and so good." My body shivered. Confusion filled my mind. Should I be happy? Angry? Scared? I stared at Edward with a loss for words.

"Bella, it was a split moment of thought. You have to understand that it came into my thoughts as fast as it left. There was nothing that would have ever driven me to actually go through with it. You only asked me if I had considered it."

"Why didn't you?"

"You do not deserve this life"

"But don't I deserve you?"

"You will forever have me. I am yours Bella. That will never change"

"But I will change. Edward…I want you to change me." In a moment we were both standing. Edwards's hands were on my shoulders and he stared intently into my eyes willing me to understand.

"Bella, you do not understand what you are asking me to do. This will kill you, and then harden every part of you and you will be forever frozen in time. Nothing will feel the same. Your body will burn internally. It is a pain that you will not be able to run from. Nothing will put out the flames that will overtake your body. Your blood will pound through you with an intensity you have never felt before and then, the pain finding its final source, your heart. Your heart will pound louder and louder until finally…it stops. You feel everything! Once it starts, there is no turning back!" Edward was almost shaking with intensity. His hands had begun to dig into my shoulders as he spoke. I could feel his fingers causing my skin to bruise underneath them.

"Edward, you need to let go of me." His arms shot down to his sides and he was instantly out of arms reach. It all happened so fast.

"Bella, I am so sorry!"

"I'm ok Edward. You know I bruise easily. It's not a big deal." He was back in front of me staring at my shoulders with a glassy look in his eyes. It was almost as if he was…crying…I grabbed his face and turned it up to focus on my eyes.

"This..."I tore my shirt over my shoulder to expose the bruised fingerprints on my shoulder "This right here is why you need to change me Edward. I am too fragile of a human to be with you. At any moment, your strength, any one of your family member's strength could crush my body. Trying to save me from myself could end up killing me. If you catch me the wrong way or I get in the way. Edward…"I looked down at my hands. They were soft and breakable. They were wrong in so many ways. I grabbed Edwards's hands into my own and examined their perfectness. They were beautiful and strong. I wanted them to hold me and be able to be passionate with me without risk of injury. Mine were nothing compared to his. They were…human… "Please Edward. Please change me." We looked at each other for what felt like hours. Edward said nothing but taking one of my hands, led me back to the couch. We sat and he, obviously being careful, wrapped his arms around me and guided me to his chest. I took in his scent but focused on getting my answer rather than losing myself to sensual thoughts. More moments passed before he spoke.

"You must give me some time." I shot up to look at him.

"Is that a yes?" Trying to reduce the hopeful tone in my voice.

"Bella, if you give me some time to prepare…then my answer is…yes…I will change you."

_A.N._

_I just have to say how much I appreciate all of you who have taken the time to read this story. Many of you have stuck with me for so long, even through my months of absence. I apologize for that but I went through a huge writers block and deleted and rewrote these chapters. I have just been unhappy with where they were going. I hope its ok that Bella and Edward fell in love fast. I could have written a couple books about them courting but just wanted to jump to the good stuff. Thank you for staying devoted and I promise to do my best to update more regularly. I hope to have another chapter by next week and then during my holiday break, finish this story up…I think… __ Love you all!!!!!! _


	37. Discussions

_I'm back! This chapter is not my favorite and took me forever to write but I had two chapters I was working on at the same time and I just wanted to get this one out of there so I can move on to the final chapters of this story. Things are starting to come together. Thank you guys for being so faithful and reading this story and I hope I make you at least a little happy but I am so sorry if I disappoint you with this one. I love your responses but just don't crush me too much! Love you all!!!_

-37-

_EPOV_

"I promised her I would change her, Carlisle." I wanted Carlisle to convince me that I was doing the right thing.

"How do you feel about that Edward?" He sat behind his desk like a therapist. His hands were folded on the table. His mind was racing with different thoughts trying to hide what he was really thinking from me. I remained silent, waiting for him to lose his concentration and allow me to see how he really felt about this decision. Nothing.

"Carlisle, I want to make her happy. I would do anything for her and if this is what she wants, I want to give it to her. But, am I being selfish?" His mind slipped, for a moment, and he pictured happily hugging Bella. Her eyes the color of a new vampire.

_I want her changed as much as you do Edward but I feel as though it is for selfish reasons as well._ He lowered his head and looked down at his hands.

"You love her and you want to be with her don't you?" My chest burned just thinking of being without her.

"More than anything"

"Then I see this as being the only way. I want her to be in our family as well. She makes you happier than you have ever been. She is meant for you and you are meant for her."

"I do not know if I have the strength."

"You do my son." He was next to me in a moment with his hand on my shoulder. "You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. You have fallen in love with a human; given up so much of yourself to be around her, love her. That is a strength that I have never seen equaled in my years as a vampire."

"I asked for her to give me some time. Will you help me prepare?"

"You know I will do anything in my power to make this easy on both of you. We will figure everything out and you will not be alone in this."

"How long do you think it will take?"

"I think that it will take a devotion of one month. You will need to be away from her for a while in order make sure you are going to be able to control yourself when the time comes to change her. Your urges will overtake your body even more than when you feed on animals. You are strong, Edward."

"Thank you" I hugged my father knowing that I would need him more now than I had ever needed him before.

_BPOV_

"It's going to happen, Alice. I can't believe it is actually going to happen!" I smiled but beneath was a hint of fear of what was to come.

"I have never seen anyone so happy to die, Bella. You are a strange human."

"Alice, you don't understand. I will finally be one of you. I won't have to be afraid that I might cut myself or something worse and then tempt you with my blood. I won't be this fragile human that can break so easily. I am going to be able to be with Edward forever. It's going to happen. I think I might be in shock right now that Edward actually agreed to it." My body began to shake with anticipation, excitement, and fear. I felt as though I had drunk too much coffee and my heart was pounding. I couldn't calm myself down.

"Cool it Bella. It looks like you are going to lose it." She burst into laughter. Reality set in. I had just asked Edward to end my life so that I could _live_ forever.

"How hard is it, ya know, at the beginning Alice. I mean, being a newborn and all. How hard will it be to control myself?"

"Each newborn is different Bella. After the change, you could handle things very well or completely reject our directions and run out in order to kill instantly." Her words pierced my heart. I could end up killing an innocent human being. My heart quickened its pace. "We will keep you as far away from human life as possible but that doesn't mean that we can predict what will happen over the next year. You could accept the _vegetarian_ lifestyle but your first human contact could throw you in the other direction. What are you going to tell your family?"

"Charlie and Renee think that I am going to be an exchange student for the last half of the school year. I will keep in contact through email and phone calls. That will buy us time until summer. Maybe by that time I will just run away with Edward and elope." I giggled at the thought of running off to Vegas and running into one of those little white chapels while an Elvis impersonator reads our sacred vows while I try and control my desire to bite his neck. Alice wasn't amused.

"Bella, I can't believe you would even joke about something like that! How could you even think I would allow you to run off and get married by some, some, ELVIS IMPERSONATOR! Your dress will not be a sweatshirt and jeans either you crazy human. The lace will blow you away…I mean…"

"What do you mean Alice? Have you seen my dress?" Alice's face went stone. Now my thoughts shifted from being a blood thirsty newborn vampire to a blushing bride. "What Alice, you have to tell me!"

"Nothing Bella, I just wanted you to know that there was no way I was going to allow you to walk down the aisle in something other than a beautiful gown, whenever you guys do get married." I stared at her hoping to find some hint that her slip about the lace was leading to something else but her face remained calm and poised. Damn!

"Come on down to the dining room so we can finish my wedding invitations." I didn't want to go. I was still trying to read her but it wasn't working and I knew I was going to lose.

"Are you ever going to let me in on my wedding, if there is one that is?" Come on Alice, take the bait.

"It's not going to work Bella." She threw her arm around my shoulder and led me out of her room. I can only assume that I was on my way to my doom of licking more invitations. I pouted my lips hoping there would be some hint of pity from Alice. Ever since Edward had said he wanted to marry me, and that we wouldn't be intimate unless we were married, I actually want to go through with it. Two big decisions and I almost don't know what I want to do first. It would be nice to be married as a human for a while. I can't even imagine the…anyways…but being a vampire and getting that out of the way. I wish Alice would just tell me what she saw in my future. It would make all of these decisions much easier.

As we reached the dining room table I felt an overwhelming desire to lick the envelopes.

"Jasper, really? You waste your time controlling my feelings over licking wedding invitations?"

"It is all for a good cause, Bella." His voice from the other room floated through the air and laughter filled the house.


	38. Running Again

"Do you hate me?" My eyes were so focused on the envelope that I could process Alice's comment. "Come on Bella, say something!" I was trying to process the information over and over in my head but I couldn't figure out why the envelope said what it did.

"Alice, why is my dad's name on this invitation?" I could not bring my eyes up to meet hers as she quickly spoke.

"Well, see, you really were not supposed to see that just yet. I didn't know that Rosalie had move it to the top of the pile and I am usually pretty good at seeing things like that and well, you said that you were coming to terms with the idea of marrying him so I started to plan for you because I know that you don't really want to have anything to do with all of the details and such and would rather just sit in the background so I was thinking that making you lick all your own invitations would make you see that it wasn't so bad to help plan your own wedding and I don't think I am making any sense am I…Bella? Come on Bella, are you ok? Say something!"

I couldn't remember at what point Alice's ramblings made sense to me but it was finally coming clearer. Alice had not been planning her wedding at all. She had been planning MINE!

"I don't even know what to say to you Alice! You go behind my back and plan my own wedding, something I don't even know if I am ready to have happen yet? For weeks I have been helping you pick out flowers, decorations, and my god the invitations I have been helping with! This was for me the whole time! I am just…just…I don't know what I am!!"

"Bella, you have got to calm down. I am really sorry and if I would have seen what Rosalie did with the invitation we could have avoided this."

"Avoided this?" I was screaming at the tops of my lungs by this point "How could you have avoided this Alice? Hmm, let me think, by NOT DOING IT!" I stormed out of the dining room and through the front door. I really needed some air and I was not going to get it standing next to Alice. She could have followed me but I am guessing she knew that I needed to get out of there. My head was spinning with anger and hurt. How could Alice do this to me! I approached the garage but had no idea how I was going to find the key for one of their cars. I opened the door and decided just to hide for a while.

"Looking to get away?" I gasped, not expected anyone to be in the garage. It was Rosalie. She had a slight smile on her perfect face and she gracefully leaned against her car. I could only assume she had planned for me to find that invitation by the look on her face. I know she doesn't like me but did she really think that it would be the end of my relationship with her family. I would love to give her a piece of my mind but it wouldn't take but a moment for her to snap my neck. It was hard to be mad at vampires when they could very easily kill you.

"Rosalie, I just need to get out of here for a while. Are Edward's key's anywhere?" Her smile brightened. She didn't even try and hide her amusement towards my anger. She nodded towards Edward's car, keys shining in the ignition. Edward would never leave the keys in the ignition like that. I looked back towards Rosalie but she was gone.

Driving through the woods to get to the main road was more difficult than I had remembered. The sun was going down so the shadows made everything a little more frightening. I realized I had been holding my breath and quickly cranked the air conditioning to make the feeling of lightheadedness disappear before I crashed Edward's beloved car.

Things were becoming more familiar as I drove towards my apartment. I needed a place that was all my own to just sit and think about what had happened. Thoughts of James had been buried deeper into my mind. I was more consumed with thoughts of Edward, a wedding, my future. What was I going to do? I probably should have called Edward but he was hunting again and I am sure Alice was a little more careful hiding this from him than she was from me. He literally could have killed her.

I quickly found a parking spot on the street and jumped out of the car. I was in no hurry to get to my apartment but my legs seemed to have a mind of their own. The key slid smoothly into the lock and with an easy turn, I was inside. Things seemed just as how I had left them. The plate I had eaten a sandwich on still sat on the kitchen table with a few crumbs on it. It had been so long since I had been in this place. Edward had taken care of the payments while we were together, something I had begged him not to do but he would not take my money or allow me to send the check. He was always swiping it from my hands before it made it to the mailbox.

The furniture looked the same, simple yet comfy. I had straightened before James had come over so it was actually nice to walk into a non-cluttered home. "Home" I uttered out loud. This place would never be my _home_ again. _Home_ is not a place; it is being with Edward. He is my _home._

I walked through the rest of the apartment and stood in front of the door to my room. I took a deep breath and pictured Edward by my side so I would have the courage to open the door. Placing my hand on the door knob, I slowly opened the door. The bed had been striped of its sheets and thrown in the dumpster outside. I was never going to look at them, let alone use them, again. I could feel my heart begin to pound as I took my first few steps into the room. Everything was where I left it. There was a book on the top of my nightstand that I had been eager to finish at the time. The new shoes I bought and wore only once were tucked under the bed. My favorite reading lamp had the bulb missing where James had thrown it on the ground. It was becoming harder to stand in the room. One last look and then I am out of he…

"Welcome back kid"…


	39. The End

I could not control my heart. It was pounding in my chest as I looked at the man who had destroyed my last year. Angry and fear combined in my body as I searched for a way out of the room. There was no way to exit other than the doorway in which James stood.

"What do you want…" I couldn't even speak his name. My body was shaking and I screamed internally for Edward, though not being able to read my thoughts would prevent him from knowing where I was, let alone that I was in danger.

"You haven't been around for a while kid. I missed you." I grin overtook his cracked lips and the smell of alcohol was strong as he moved closer to where I was standing. I backed against my nightstand, hoping to find something I could throw at him to try and make my escape. My legs were shaking so bad I could barely keep my footing as I tripped over the shoe that I left on the ground.

"Go away." It came out as a whisper even though everything I had inside went into saying it.

"Oh kid, you just got back. I couldn't leave when there is so much for us to catch up on." He started to move closer to me. I watched as he scanned my body and licked his lips. My heart was pounding so loud the noise filled my ears. _Edward I'm sorry, _I cried in my head. _I am sorry I made such a big deal about Alice's plans. I'm sorry I am just a stupid human who doesn't know what's right. I'm sorry…_

"I locked the front door for you. I would just hate to be disturbed while we are catching up." With that he lunged for me. I quickly jumped to the side hoping to avoid his touch. His reflexes were slower because he had been drinking but I was never quick enough on my feet. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the bed. _Don't get on the bed! _It was my voice but it was weak inside my head. I gathered all my strength and pulled in the opposite direction. _Don't fall, Bella! Just don't fall._ Again, it was weak but I listened. I planted my feet beneath me and froze. I was not going to let him pull me towards that bed. I reached for the door with my free arm. James laughed at my attempt and he gave me the sense that I could actually win this battle. I screamed but as the sounds escaped my lips, James leaped towards me causing me to fall to the ground. His body crashed on top of me. My lungs were pressed underneath him and the air left my body. I struggled to regain enough air to scream again but his hand was already on my mouth. _Fight back_!! The voice was stronger now but I was too weak. _Don't give in, Bella!_ I kicked, punched, squirmed. Everything I could think of to prevent what I knew was going to happen. I couldn't take it again. I wanted to scream to James to just let me die, finish me off so I wouldn't have to live with this again.

Everything around me started to blur. James kept his hand over my mouth as he started to undress me. I couldn't catch my breath and fainting at this moment would almost be a blessing. My arms and legs kept fighting but they were getting weaker with every passing second. Edwards face flashed in my head. Looking at him made my body feel warm, comforted, loved. His face flashed again. His face looked like it did back in the hospital. With one last flash of his face I found renewed strength in my body. I turned my glare towards the monster and with everything I had, began to fight back. James was caught off guard and attention was elsewhere. I pulled both hands up to my face where James hand covered my mouth. I didn't pull it away but pulled it farther into my mouth and bit as hard as I could. Blood poured into my mouth as James screamed in pain. He drew his hand to his chest and I took the chance this presented. I drew my legs to my chest and kicked with every ounce of strength I had left at his exposed manhood. James flung backwards into the nightstand and the lamp fell and shattered next to him.

I struggle to my feet. The lack of oxygen made me lightheaded and I knew I would be lucky to make it to the door. I tried to regain my focus by taking deep breaths and keeping my eyes focused on the door out of the room. I could hear James struggle behind me and I knew I was running out of time. Out of the bedroom, I darted for the front door. My hands shook as I struggled to undo the chain, then the dead bolt, finally the door lock. I reached the handle when I felt James body against my back. His one hand smashed the door closed and the other wrapped quickly around his neck. In his hand he held a broken piece of my lamp. I tried to scream again but before I could get out any sound, the lamp piece was at my throat.

Gently it slid across my neck. Every slice sent lightning fast pains throughout my body. Warm liquid flowed down my neck onto my shirt. I knew he was taking his time finishing the cut. My blood pumped faster as the world around me got darker. My legs no longer had feeling in them and I began to slump towards the ground. My head hit the ground and my body sank into a clump on the floor.

Death. It is a lonely thing. My eyes searched for a sign of comfort before the end. I wanted to know that my last vision was of something beautiful. I couldn't get Edwards face to stay in my thoughts so I focused on a picture of my mom and dad from when I was six. My mom gave it to me as a house warming gift when I moved into the apartment. Seconds passed and I could no longer force my eyes to stay open. Thoughts of Edward finally filled my mind. Peace. With one last breath, I let my body and mind go as I whispered to my vision, _I love you…_

* * *

_P.S. Not the end of the story! :-)_


	40. No Time

_EPOV_

"There's no time!" I screamed as Alice ran to Carlisle's office to grab the medication. Alice's vision was of the future but how far in the future was it? How much time did I have to get to Bella before she bled out.

"I am leaving without you!" I screamed even though I knew that she could hear a whisper. The place where my frozen heart lay squeezed with pain when Alice told me of what she saw. Bella could be dying right now. Alice was back in what seemed like hours but in reality, it was less than few seconds. A black bag at her side rattled with bottles that could ease the pain Bella was suffering, but only if we reached her in time.

"We need to run but take the west route. Hunters are out tonight and we do not want to draw any attention." Alice was calm but I could see the hint of nervousness in her eyes. She knew her vision could happen at any moment. She loved Bella as much as I did and that was a comfort.

The whip of the wind on my face did not calm me as it usually did. There was no time to enjoy the scents and smells of the creatures around me. There was no desire to stop to hunt, only to reach her in time. My mind raced with thoughts of what sent Bella to her own apartment. My anger had quickly faded and fear erupted when Alice's face turned from apologetic laughter to extreme fear. One moment she was telling me of the wedding she had been planning, and hiding from both Bella and myself, to the vision of Bella, lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood.

"I'm sorry Edward."

"Run Alice. Don't talk."

"But Edward, I didn't know this was going to happen. Everything with Bella changes so quickly that it is hard to keep up with her." I could not bring myself to speak at that moment. Alice was right and it was not her fault that James was a beast and deserved to be ripped limb from limb, but the wedding…how could she think…what if we are too late…there would not be a wedding to continue to plan.

"We need to hurry." The site of Bella's apartment was coming into view. We had to watch carefully to make sure that we were not seen by humans who were casually going about their day, not knowing the horror that lay in the apartment above them.

_Go up the back of the building. The window to her room is open. Edward, don't kill him. Save him for the police. They should be here shortly._

Alice must have called while we were running. I am surprised I missed that, but all of my thoughts were of Bella.

_I will go in the front. Remember Edward, leave him alone._

"How bad is it Alice?" My imagination was running away from me and I needed to be focused when I entered the apartment.

_It's bad Edward. The amount of blood…there is so much…_

"Focus Alice!" I needed Alice to be controlled under the circumstances. The blood was going to be the hardest to overcome.

_Hold your breath the entire time, Edward._

I made my way around back. Scaling the building was easy, as well as finding the right window. Bella's scent was so strong as it floated out of the window. I had become desensitized to it, being around her so much, but this time was different. I was seized by the burning in my throat. I had never felt so much pain from the smell before but I knew what was different. Her blood called to me…

Outside the window I took one more breath of fresh air before I entered. There was no need to worry about breathing as it was not something my body needed to do, but it was easier to control my desires. Her room was still, no movement. A lamp lay broken on the door and spots of blood stained the carpet. The amount was too small to be anything but a flesh wound. My body relaxed. Maybe Alice had made a mistake with the vision.

"_I love you…"_ Bella! I heard her sweet voice strain as she whispered. I rushed to find her limp body lying in front of the door. Her body had been moved slightly so the door could be opened as blood pooled around her body. My hand found its placement at her neck. I could hear her pulse was faint. Her heart barely able to pump. So much blood loss. The door creaked and Alice was quickly beside me with the black bag opened. A needle went into Bella's arm, then another. Her heart picked up for a moment, then slowed down. The adrenaline was fighting against an unwilling heart.

"Come on Bella. Don't leave me." Alice was very quiet as she worked.

"Alice what is going to happen?" She continued to work and threw bandages across my hands to take its place. The blood was slowing, but not because of clotting.

"She's lost a lot of blood."

"Alice, can you see her future? You have to tell me." The blood gushed over my hands before Alice pulled them away to apply the gauze.

"Put your hands over the wrapping Edward. You need to stay focused."

"ALICE! What do you see?" She closed her eyes not wanting to tell me. Her mind was jumbled with thoughts of planes, cars, ships, trains; she started to translate songs into different languages.

"_Alice_" I whispered softly. My pain was growing but I had to hear the words from Alice's mouth.

"I see darkness." Alice's mind stopped racing and I was able to see her vision. Complete darkness. "It's never happened before Edward. I don't know what it means!" She looked visibly frightened, an emotion that could normally be hidden on a vampires face.

"Ambulance?"

"5 minutes"

"Enough time?"

"Honestly, I don't know." She laid her hands upon mine as the blood began to seep out from beneath the bandages.

"I cannot live with out her Alice." I turned my gaze to Bella's face. She was pale but her face was not at peace. The dead have a look of calm, serenity, as though they are finally out of pain. Bella's face was tortured, hurt, fearful, angry. Alice's face turned up towards the door and her face froze. Another vision.

_Change her…_

"I won't be able to control myself"

_You don't have a choice Edward_…s_he is going to die_…

"The ambulance will be here soon, she will be fine"

_They are not going to make it. Engine trouble_.

"I haven't hunted; I won't be able to stop Alice!" She grabbed my face between her hands and stared at me with passion I had not seen from her.

"She is my sister Edward. If you don't change her, I will! I can't see her future because you have not made up your mind to change her. Change her, or I will. It's the only way." My mind raced with confusion.

"I need Carlisle…"

"Edward, he is not here! You have to do this now or else it will be too late."

With that, I released the air from my chest and allowed Bella's scent to fill my lungs. I hoped to confuse my body enough to do the job but to remember the reason to stop. Her scent hopefully will control the monster inside. My body trembled as I lean to her neck, the wound pulsating blood. Tempting yet revolting just the same. Before beginning, one last moment of human contact, I gently caressed Bella's face, leaned towards her ear and whispered

"Forgive me…"


	41. Stupid

_How are my wonderful readers holding up? I am sorry I have been gone so long but I hope posting quickly over the past couple of days has given you a forgiving heart! Let me know what you think and any suggestions/ideas that you would like to see happen as the story continues. I see an ending happening soon but there are still a few more events I would like to get in there. Thank you for being loyal! R&R Please!!_

* * *

_APOV_

His breathing quickened as he leaned closer to her. He swiftly moved from her neck to whisper something in her ear. Gently placing his hand around the back of her head, he moved his lips back to the wound. This was something I didn't want to watch. My brother was going through the biggest struggle of his life. I had never changed a human before, the thought never entered my mind. I know Edward is strong but I could not be sure if he was going to be able to stop. Seconds passed. I could hear the monster begin to erupt from his chest. My own hunger was starting to overtake my body but I had to stay focus. I turned towards the window as I could hear sirens starting to move closer.

"Edward, you don't have much time. We have to get her out of here before the police arrive. "I returned my gaze to the horrific scene I was never expecting. Edwards face had tightened and his eyes burned fiery red. His features shifted from signs of my brother to a vampire I had never seen before. His internal battle was showing on his face. He had to drink just enough blood to have Bella I his system then force her venom filled blood back through her body. He was struggling.

"You need to fight this. Remember what you are doing." I grabbed his arm but as I touched him, his burning eyes shot a glare at me. My body froze. He was losing control. Not having tasted human blood in so many years was something he could not plan for. He was back at her throat growling with intensity.

"Edward, stop! She is going to die!" he stopped for one moment and looked at me. His eyes flowed with a passionate desire to continue.

"But she tastes so good!" His voice was low and raspy. Nothing of the Edward I knew. He looked back down at her throat and moved back to continue. He stopped inches from her throat and a moan escaped his lips.

"Alice, I can't do this…I need to leave before it is too late." I could see the pain he was starting to battle with. If he continued and killed her, he would have to live with that for the rest of his eternity. Knowing Edward, he would leave and most likely tempt the Volturi to end him.

"Edward" holding his face between my hands I screamed in his face, "Look at her face! It's Bella! You love her! Think about that!" His eyes started to shift from dark to light showing the battle that was happening inside. He slowly licked his lips and stared into Bella's eyes. They were like glass, no emotion, no life, just open and fixed on the ceiling above.

"Alice, you need to stop James. He is leaving." His eyes never left Bella's face. I was too afraid to move but I could see that if I didn't stop James, the police would never catch him.

"I don't want to leave you Edward."

"Go…" He looked at me and his eyes, still showing signs of confusion, pleaded with me to stay.

"I won't leave you. They will have to catch James some other time. You need me here." He took a deep breath and returned he gaze to Bella's face. He body had been convulsing from the first taste but it was finally subsiding.

"I am fine now. Go." I believed him and ran from the room.

* * *

I could hear James crashing through bottles in his apartment. I had to think of a plan quick and then make sure that it was something that was going to work. My mind flashed back to the image of Bella lying on the floor, moments from death, neck slashed. People fear vampires when they have monsters living right here amongst them. I could smell his stench from the hallway. I needed to make this quick so he didn't see it coming. I could drop him from the window but I can't bring myself to kill him…yet. The police needed to connect him to this crime. I made my decision and the vision I had immediately told me the outcome. It will be justice…

I returned in less than 2 minutes to Bella's apartment but it was empty. Blood stained the floor and I had to do everything in my power to control my urges. James' body was bulky but nothing that I couldn't handle. I laid him on the floor next to the blood and placed the broken piece of lamp back in his hand.

He never even saw it coming. Standing in the kitchen drinking his last swig of beer made him a very easy target, almost took the fun out of it. I quickly made it seem as though he was going insane, running through the room, tossing things aside, breaking bottles. The benefits of being a vampire, you are faster than the human eye, and since he was drunk, it was even funnier.

"_You'll never get away"_ I whispered.

"Who are you? What the hell do you want?" James looked panicked, stumbling through the house, looking for something to defend himself with. Quickly I ran past him and pushed him over some boxes that were stacked in the hallway.

"_I will kill you James for what you did to her_" This was going to be fun!

"What are you talking about, I didn't do anything. Go away!" I ran behind him again, no longer whispering.

"You Bastard! You know you tortured that girl!" My anger was getting the best of me but I knew that I had to remain calm. He was going to get his soon enough.

"She deserved it, she was just asking' for me to give some to her." He smirked as he fell over a table, breaking it as he fell.

"Just leave me alone demon, I didn't do anything and you can't prove it!" Was this guy insane? No one calls Alice Cullen a demon!

I whipped his legs from beneath him and held him by his ankles. The only thing he could focus on was my shoes. No worrying about that as I only wear shoes once. I threw him across the room into the blaring loud TV set. Sparks flew and smoke billowed out. One more toss across the room and I heard James ribs break as he smashed into the door frame. He slumped to the ground and with a final moan, he lost consciousness. Time to return him to the scene and hopefully I can help Edward before it's too late. My vision was still foggy and mostly black. I grabbed James and carried him down the hallway back to Bella's apartment. It was the best place for the Police to find him.

Where was Edward? What did he do with Bella's body? Closing my eyes I concentrated on the sounds around me hoping I would be able to catch a hint of where they were going. I took in a deep breath and searched for Bella or Edwards scent but the blood in the room overpowered me. I had to get out. I hope he didn't do anything…stupid…

* * *

EPOV

"_Forgive me_." I leaned down and whispered again into her ear. It was done. Her body lay lifeless in a meadow not far from my home. This is where she would have wanted to be. Some place beautiful, peaceful, calm. How could I be such a monster yet be in love with an angel. This is not something that I or anyone else could explain. My chest burned with sadness and my body trembled with anger. This is not how everything was supposed to turn out. Why did Alice have to send me back through the airport? Why did I have to catch this helpless human when she fell? Why did I have to love her more than anything in existence? I gentle caressed her cold face as signs of peace filtered over it. The end was so gentle with her; I hope that she will understand why I had to let this happen. My body trembled again, not with anger, but with sadness beyond anything I had ever felt before. I looked to the sky, looking for some sign that I had done the right thing. I hope Alice would someday understand why I had to leave her alone in the apartment; I just couldn't let Bella end in the place. I lay down in the grass next to her body and slipped my hands around her, as to not disturb her slumber.

"_I love you_…" Whispered through unshed tears.

* * *

_Good? Bad? Ugly? I will update soon, promise!_


	42. Internal Pain

Chapter 42

_Darkness. It was like being lost in my own mind and not being able to find the way out. Was this all there was to death? Nothing hurt but there is nothing desired as well. I am comfortable but I don't feel a rush of peace, there is no light leading me to me next stop, nothing. The only thing I truly feel is…loneliness. Why did I go back to that apartment? Why did I have to let the wedding get to me? If I wasn't such a stupid human I would still be with Edward and we would be getting married and everything would be perfect. Perfect was something I never thought I deserved. Edward was perfect and I didn't deserve him, but I loved him. Now, the feeling of sadness entered my dark prison. I looked around and tried to fix my eyes on any type of object, but there was no use. I sit, hoping that my eyes will eventually adjust and I will be able to find a way out. _

_Moments pass and I began to notice a slight hint of light starting to travel towards me. A small ball of flames appeared in front of me casting enough light to see that I was surrounded in more darkness, no walls, no end, just extending darkness. I slowly walked towards the light, it was attractive and I was drawn to it like a moth to light. It didn't seem to release any heat and it didn't hurt my eyes to stare at it. Something told me not to touch it but the other part told me to reach out to it. I was torn. The flame grew bigger and more inviting. I could not pull my eyes away from it. I stood up and reached out for it. One last moment of hesitation and I made contact with the flame. _

_The tips of my fingers tingled with and intense sensation. It felt warm but wonderful. I reached farther into the flames and was amazed that they did not burn my skin. I noticed a slight hint of scent flowing from it. It almost smelled like…Edward! Maybe this was the way back to him. I couldn't help but quickly move my other hand into the flames and reach farther inside. My other hand began to tingle and the sensation rush up through my arms and filtered into the rest of my body. The feeling was intense and almost erotic. My legs began to shake and my heart started to race. The pounding in my chest felt comfortable at first but then it grew stronger and more painful. I pulled my arms from the ball but the flames would not leave my arms. The wonderful sensation was leaving as the flames engulfed the rest of my body. Everything burned. I screamed for some relief. I was going to burn to death and the worst part was that I was alone. _

"Edward!"

_EPOV_

"_Edward!"_ Bella's voice escaped her lips. She is calling for me! My body tightened and my body full of intense pain for her. I reached and gentle touched her hand hoping not to cause any pain. She instantly pulled away and screamed in pain at my touch. If I had a heart, it would have broken into a million pieces. I did this to her.

"Alice, it's starting." I was surprised it had taken as long as it did. We laid in the meadow for hours before the venom started to work. Bella had been lying peacefully until moments ago where I could tell everything was starting.

"Everything is still black Edward but it should change once she has finished the transformation. She still had to make the choice to change before I could see what her future was going to be."

"Do you think there is anything we can do for her to keep her from going through this?" Her body arched as she screamed in more pain. I just wanted to take the pain from her and I reached for her again, but knew that my touch would just cause her more pain. It was hard to watch but there was nothing that would pull me away from her side. I had done this to her, and I needed to care for her now. I looked towards Alice as her eyes were frozen on something far in the distance.

"Alice, what is it?" A small smirk came across her face. Hopefully she was seeing Bella having a less painful couple of days.

"Oh, it's just James. He will not be bothering anyone anymore. The police took care of him." She laughed a little but I didn't see the justice in jail. He deserved much worse. Alice must have sensed my anger. She came and knelt next to me a placed a hand on my shoulder. I wanted to shrug it off but I also desired the comfort that my sister brought.

_He went crazy when the cops got there. Spouting off about a creature in his apartment and voices he heard. He attacked one of them while they were out by the cop car. They shot him. He's dead._

I could not help but smile as she thought those words. While Bella's body dies, James deserved to die as well. He deserved to suffer more than anything, but death would suffice. I had wanted to be the one to do it, but would have never wanted to tell Bella that I took another life. I pictured what I would do to James but something inside told me that she would not have wanted it. Alice's voice pulled me out of my own vision.

"We need to leave here Edward. This will not be a safe place for her to change. We need to take her back to the house before someone hears her." Alice's words meant that this was going to get worse for Bella and there was nothing we could do to prevent the pain she was going to suffer.

"Edward, we need to hurry. Hunters are out." She was right; I could sense them coming close.

I said goodbye to the meadow and carried Bella in my arms back to the house. I had to be as gentle as possible and I could not pull my eyes from her tortured face. She was suffering and every move I made with her in my arms brought more pain to her body. _Haven't I done enough to her! Now I am causing her more pain than she needed. _I screamed in my head not knowing what else to do. It was a short run but Bella moaned and arched every step of the way. I leaned towards her ear hoping she could hear me.

"I am so sorry Bella. It will be over soon." With that, her body relaxed and she went back into a motionless state. I started to panic but we were only moments from the house so I kept running as fast as I could.

I could hear Rosalie's voice as we entered the house. I could not stand to listen to her annoying self-centered conversation. Alice has told me that Rosalie was a main reason Bella made it to her apartment. I know she could not predict this but she was still a motivating factor in Bella's current condition. I continued upstairs and gently laid her on my bed. I could not figure out why she all of a sudden stopped screaming, I could only hope she was different, and could avoid what the rest of us had gone through.

_BPOV_

_Help! Please God, someone help me!_ _What is happening to me? Is this hell? What did I do to deserve hell? Edward! _

"I am so sorry Bella. It will be over soon." _Sweet relief rushed over my body as his words echoed in my head. Hearing his precious voice calmed the flames that still engulfed my body. Everything was still on fire but it didn't burn anymore. Those first feeling when I reached out and touched the flame started to return. It was no longer scary and painful, but welcomed and almost enjoyable. Edwards's voice could pull me through this. Keep talking to me Edward, keep talking…_

_APOV_

"Why is she not screaming Edward?" I ran to the room panicked when I had heard the silence while running. Bella just stopped and her body went limp but there was no reason that should happen at this point. Her body was transforming but no one could escape the pain, or could they? Was Bella different?

"She just went limp in my arms Alice. Please tell me you can see her future. Maybe she is changing faster. Tell me what you see."

I focused all of my energy on Bella. I walked up and gently touched her arm. The vision came but nothing made sense. There were flames all over but no sign of Bella. She was still changing.

Carlisle and Esme entered the room. Quickly they were filled in on the events of the day. Carlisle was stumped as well by Bella's current relaxed state. As we stood around talking, Bella began to move. Edward rushed to her side and quietly held her hand. An eruption of screams came from her as she pulled away from Edwards touch. It was almost a relief but confusion filled the room again. Edward began to panic and walking around the room.

"Edward, she will be ok. If you need to step out, we will sit with her." Esme was gentle and kind. She only wanted the best for her children and seeing Edward in pain, caused her pain as well.

"I will be fine. I need to be here with her." More screams exploded from Bella's mouth. She tossed in the bed, gripping at the sheets and making incoherent sentences. "What happened to her earlier, Carlisle? Why was she so calm and now…" He couldn't even say the words. It was torture to watch Edward and listen to Bella's screams. Every sound broke Edward down more and more. Even knowing she would soon be free from this did not ease his pain. Carlisle just looked at Bella then back at Edward. He had no answers.

"We just need to wait it out Edward. Your eyes…you need to go feed quickly to get them to start returning and reduce the urges you will have. You will be of no help to her if you are not stable yourself. Go, son." Carlisle pleaded with Edward with his eyes, knowing how stubborn he was going to be. Carlisle was right, though. The human blood rushing through Edward's body was going to create a battle within him which would make him helpless when Bella needs a _vegetarian_ guide to put her on the right path. Edward stared at Bella but he made no motion to go.

"Edward." Esme walked to her son and grabbed his hand. She pulled him into an embrace and whispered into his ear, though we all heard what was said. _She is my daughter Edward, I will care for her._ With that, Edward was gone.

* * *

A.N: Thank you for reading!!! I couldn't stop writing this chapter so I hope I did ok with it. Please Review!


End file.
